


Наши цепи из роз

by KattoRav



Series: И я коснусь твоих когтей... [2]
Category: Ballet RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Ballet, Ballet RPF - Freeform, Coming Out, Death, Family, Guilt, Jealousy, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Consensual, Promiscuity, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 58,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattoRav/pseuds/KattoRav
Summary: Продолжение "Красавца и чудовища"(с иллюстрациями)





	1. Лондон. 1962 год

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются прочие реальные лица из мира балета: Марго Фонтейн, Соня Арова, мадам Нинетт Валуа, Глен Тетли, Скотт Дуглас, Джон Крэнко, Алла Сизова и другие. 
> 
> Предупреждение стандартное: NC-17, много секса (правда, много.), нецензурная лексика, курение и алкоголь, местами сомнительное согласие, смерть второстепенного персонажа.
> 
> Предупреждение специальное: На основе реальных событий (тм). Авторы в курсе того, что в действительности события развивались не на 100% так, как здесь описано. Но, ради художественной целостности текста, некоторые эпизоды нами были сознательно опущены и перемиксованы. Кому за энциклопедической достоверностью - велкам в каменты. С удовольствием подскажем “с чего начать”, “чем догнаться” и “куда идти за тяжелыми дозами балетных мальчиков в целом и Рудольфа с Эриком в частности”.

**Часть 2: Наши цепи из роз**

 

Час был такой глухой, что даже радио умолкло до утра, но никто этого не заметил, и салон автомобиля наполнял треск помех. Мужчина напряженно вцепился в руль и старался следить за пустой дорогой, но его глаза то и дело поднимались вверх, к зеркалу заднего вида, отражавшему то, что происходило на заднем сидении, где в данный момент находилась его жена. И не только она.

На женщине было вечернее платье, оставлявшее плечи открытыми. Шею обвивало что-то вроде бархотки или ленточки, с которой свисала подвеска с крупной жемчужиной. Руди протянул руку и коснулся этой жемчужины. Она оказалась горячей наощупь. Женщина едва дышала, следя за его пальцами, которые сначала ласкали подвеску, а потом вдруг легли на ее шею и пробежали вдоль напряженного, продрагивающего горла до ямочки между ключиц. Муж наблюдал за этой сценой, приоткрыв рот (как бы не въехал куда-нибудь! вот будет глупо). Кажется, он до сих пор не мог поверить, что действительно допустил все это. “Ты даже не представляешь себе, что еще допустишь сегодня ночью”, - подумал Руди, мечтательно улыбаясь.

Супругам и в страшном сне не могло привидеться, чем обернется для них сегодняшний поход в Ковент Гарден, наверняка первый и единственный в их жизни. Они ожидали, что чинно поскучают на “Жизели”, а потом будут пускать пыль в глаза своим знакомым за воскресной партией в бридж, выдавая мнения из газетных рецензий за свои собственные и изображая себя светскими львами и завзятыми театралами. Их никто не предупредил, что самое интересное случится после закрытия занавеса, да и предупредить не мог, потому что все это было чистой случайностью.

Руди встретил эту парочку после спектакля на импровизированной вечеринке, устроенной в доме барона Обри Бакстона. Там были все - Ли Радзивилл, Шеридан Дюферен с женой, сэр Лоренс Оливье, Сесил Битон (который заебал, если честно) и многие другие. Супружеская чета привлекла внимание Руди тем, что совершенно не вписывалась в обстановку. Ими не интересовался никто из хозяев, разве только для того, чтобы спросить, не желают ли они чего-нибудь выпить, причем их ответы сразу же забывались. Они ни с кем не общались и скромно пристроились на диванчике в углу, созерцая диковинный мир вокруг. Даже вечерняя одежда сидела на них как-то неловко, как будто супруги обзавелись ею только вчера и не успели привыкнуть к ней и разносить. Мужчине врезался в шею воротничок и галстук-бабочка, а женщине натирало подмышками платье. По всему было видно, что если сначала им и было интересно, то теперь они начинают спрашивать себя, прилично ли будет потихоньку попрощаться с хозяевами и слинять. Пока этого не случилось, Руди непринужденно приземлился на диванчик прямо между ними и спросил:

\- А вы кто такие?

Надо было видеть, как они покраснели, глупо заулыбались и начали переглядываться: “Ты ответь”. - “Нет, ты”. Наконец мужчина, смущенно откашлявшись, сказал:

\- Ох, мистер Нуреев, боюсь, что мы никто. Я просто врач, меня зовут Роберт Хадсон, а это моя жена Эмили. Вот и все. Уверен, мы самые заурядные люди из всех, когда-либо переступавших порог этой гостиной.

\- Но вас пригласили.

\- Боюсь, это просто любезность.

\- Что вы за врач? - непринужденно продолжал расспрашивать Руди. - Что вы лечите?

\- Моя специальность - челюстно-лицевая хирургия, - скромно ответил бедняжка доктор. - Даже звучит скучно, правда?

Звучало, может, и не очень занимательно, но объясняло присутствие тут доктора Хадсона. Наверняка кто-то из блестящих гостей лорда Бакстона неудачно покатался на горных лыжах где-нибудь в Санкт-Морице или Валь-ди-Фьемме и сломал себе нос или еще как-то попортил физиономию, а доктор Хадсон настолько ловко вернул все на место и, может быть, даже приукрасил данное природой, что его в знак благодарности пригласили в частную ложу в Ковент Гарден, а потом привезли на буксире сюда, потому что бросать своих гостей, когда где-то намечается вечеринка, как-никак невежливо.

Миссис Хадсон тоже осмелилась принять участие в разговоре и стала рассказывать, каким незабываемым переживанием стала для них с супругом “Жизель”. Она, миссис Хадсон, даже заплакала, когда Альбрехт принес на могилу Жизели белые лилии. Признавшись в этом, Эмили совсем засмущалась и начала нервно теребить сумочку.

Несмотря на изрекаемые ими глупости, эти двое нравились Руди все больше и больше. Они были такие… свежие и симпатичные. Не то что все эти остоебенившие великосветские клоуны, которые только и могут, что щебетать: “О, как нам понравилась сегодня “Жизель”, - и тут же переходить на “а правда ли, что в Советах…”. Нарушить чистоту супругов было так же соблазнительно, как походить по свежему, нетронутому снегу, оставив на нем свои чёрные отпечатки. Тогда-то у него и начал созревать план.

\- Очень интересно! - просиял улыбкой Руди, переводя разговор со своей особы и своего спектакля на новых знакомых. - Это правда, что в наши дни медицина позволяет собрать даже сломанную челюсть?

Доктор Хадсон ответил сначала сжато, явно не желая приседать на уши знаменитому собеседнику, но после нескольких наводящих вопросов со стороны Руди начал читать довольно увлекательную лекцию. Постепенно разговор перешел на неожиданные и курьезные травмы, которые встречались в практике доктора. Разумеется, лишь врачебная этика не позволяла ему называть громкие имена. В ответ Руди поделился парой балетных историй еще со времен училища.

\- Как вы считаете, доктор, - скромно спросил Руди, выбрав подходящий момент, когда мистер Хадсон загорелся своим искусством на полную катушку, - можно ли что-нибудь сделать с моим шрамом?

\- Мне нужно взглянуть поближе, - ответил доктор Хадсон, и Руди тут же с готовностью подался вперед и даже уперся руками ему в колени. После этого доктору Хадсону ничего не осталось, кроме как взять его лицо в ладони и слегка повернуть, чтобы на свету рассмотреть шрам над верхней губой, а затем дотронуться до этого шрама так осторожно, будто он касался открытого огня.

Вместо того, чтобы смирно замереть, позволяя профессионалу оценить проблему, Руди расплылся в томной улыбочке и прикрыл глаза:

\- У вас такие уверенные руки, Роберт.

Доктор снова покраснел. И, что интересно, докторша покраснела тоже и отвела взгляд, будто осознала, что подглядывает за чужой интимной сценой. Пауза все длилась, доктор держал в ладонях лицо Руди, глядя ему в глаза, словно не в силах прервать этот контакт.

\- М-м-м… - промямлил он наконец, запоздало отстранившись. - Вообще-то это чисто косметический дефект, не совсем по моей части, но скажу с уверенностью, что избавиться от него ничего не стоит. Могу рекомендовать вам отличного пластического хирурга… Даже нескольких, да…

\- Вы уверены? Понимаете, я не доверяю тем, кого не знаю лично. А вы и миссис мне нравитесь. Может быть, посмотрите еще разок?

Доктор нервно засмеялся и смотреть еще разок отказался, вернее, просто проигнорировал приглашение. Руди пришлось зайти с другой стороны.

\- Давно вы женаты? - продолжал болтать он.

Оказалось, что почти пятнадцать лет. Эмили на момент свадьбы было восемнадцать, а Роберту - двадцать.

\- Как это мило, - меланхолически сказал Руди. - Вы до сих пор выглядите такими любящими. Как вам удалось сохранить полноту чувств?

\- Это возможно, когда по-настоящему глубоко любишь, - заявил доктор, с улыбкой бросив взгляд на жену. Эмили потупилась как девственница. Руди с трудом удержался от непочтительно фырканья.

“Если бы все действительно было так просто, идиот…”

\- И все-таки, - настаивал он, - я понимаю, что любовь бессмертна, но неужели страсть может прожить так долго?

Счастливая чета засмеялась и на первый раз опять отделалась какими-то общими словами, но Руди продолжал спрашивать, и веселый цинизм его вопросов в конце концов заставил Эмили и Роберта признаться: ну да, секс не тот, что раньше, но это и неважно… И тогда Руди совершенно спокойно, никак не показывая, будто речь идет о чем-то из ряда вон выходящем, предложил поехать сейчас к ним и разнообразить их супружескую жизнь. Внести, так сказать, свежую струю.

Эмили робко взглянула на мужа и тут спрятала заалевшее лицо в ладонях. Но, как отметил Руди, не разразилась криками оскорбленной невинности и не заледенела от гнева.

\- Право, я… мы… - доктор, которому, таким образом, пришлось принять весь удар на себя, попытался отшутиться. - Как ловко вы нас подловили на слове, мистер Нуреев. Ха-хааа… Но мы с женой никогда не… думали о таком.

Эмили неопределенно шевельнулась, но помогать мужу справиться с ситуацией не стала.

\- А вы подумайте, - посоветовал Руди. - Но не очень долго. Я собираюсь исчезнуть отсюда, пока хозяева не видят. Уже так поздно... Если вы со мной, то идем.

Доктор натянуто рассмеялся:

\- Неужели вы серьезно? Нет, конечно же, вы шутите. Это мы как простаки  развесили уши. Так нам и надо. Да, дорогая?.. Дорогая?

Ничего не отвечая, Руди встал и направился к дверям. Секрет здесь в том, что никогда не нужно давать им время на размышление, тогда они побегут следом.

И эти, разумеется, побежали, продолжая истерически хихикать и толкать друг друга в бока как школьники.

В гардеробной, примыкавшей к холлу, они разыскали свои пальто. Руди раскинул в стороны руки, позволяя супругам одеть себя в кожаный плащ. Синхронность и слаженность их движений, достигнутая за пятнадцать лет ежедневной притирки друг к другу, делала возможной множество увлекательнейших комбинаций в постели.

Когда они уже выскользнули через огромные, облицованные мрамором двери, где-то за спиной в холле часы пробили три, и Руди стало не по себе. Он даже схватил испуганно дернувшегося доктора за руку и посмотрел на часы на его запястье, сверяясь. Ну да, так и есть, три часа ночи. БЛЯДЬ. Блядь, блядь, блядь. Как так могло получиться?! Ведь спектакль только что закончился. Руди едва успел съездить в “Савой” и выпить бокал шампанского, а оттуда его сразу привезли сюда, и… что же получается, сколько он тут сидит? Он ведь даже не собирался сначала ехать к лорду Бакстону, это Марго захотела, а он ее проводил, на месте углядел эту парочку и решил, что просто поедет с ними куда-нибудь недалеко и прибудет домой вскоре после полуночи. Если бы он хоть догадался позвонить Эрику... Но теперь, наверное, уже поздно, особенно если он собирается трахнуть этих двоих.

Хмурясь и кусая губы, Руди запрыгнул в скромный докторский автомобиль. Погибать, так с песней. Скандал будет в любом случае, Эрик равно обвинит его и невинного, и, гм, после развлечений. Может, удастся управиться с четой за час. Руди постарался сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь приятном и стал прикидывать, кого он трахнет первым. Но мысль о грядущей встрече с Эриком сбивала с толку. Даже трепещущая рядом с ним на сиденье, уже размякшая и на все согласная докторша вызывала только раздражение. Что сказать Эрику утром? Руди вообще-то не умел врать - не в силу высоких нравственных качеств, но просто потому, что изобретать какие-либо оправдания и объяснения было слишком сложно и утомительно и совершенно не стоило затраченных усилий. Но он давно уже чувствовал, что ради Эрика ему надо научиться врать, иначе просто невозможно так жить. Эрик в ревнивом гневе - прискорбное зрелище. И сейчас самое время попробовать, может, выгорит. Итак, что ему наплести в свое оправдание?

Может, сказать, что уснул на вечеринке? Для кого-то прозвучит полным бредом, но с Руди действительно раньше такое бывало, причем как раз в присутствии Эрика. Он находил какие-нибудь интересные книги или альбомы с эстампами, начинал их листать где-нибудь в тиши хозяйского кабинета… А потом обнаруживал, что Эрик трясет его и говорит, что пора домой, а он, Руди, лежит на ковре мордой в этот самый альбом эстампов. Сейчас же Эрика рядом не оказалось, и некому было разбудить его, поэтому он проспал до утра. Осталось только уговорить лорда Бакстона подтвердить его байку, если вдруг где-то в обществе об этом зайдет речь. А он вряд ли согласится без обещания ответных услуг. Более того, может еще и растрепать всем о необычной просьбе Руди.

Или сказать, что Марго стало нехорошо, и он провожал ее домой. А потом остался вместе с ней и Тито ждать приезда врача.  Хм. Нет, не пойдет. Эрик такой вежливый и благородный, сразу кинется звонить, выражать тревогу и предлагать помощь. Марго тоже бесполезно просить об алиби, при всей их нежной дружбе. Руди уже как-то пытался использовать ее для прикрытия своих похождений, однако она деликатно, но твердо отказала, сказав, что вокруг и так ходит слишком много слухов о ней и Руди. И если еще и Эрик ворвется к ней в дом с охотничьим ружьем… Но когда Эрик его все же выгонит, Руди знает, где всегда может преклонить голову.

Больше он ничего не мог придумать. Наверное, учиться врать он будет все-таки в следующий раз, а пока остается лишь приготовиться и выдержать ужасную сцену и где-то месяц проживания в раздельных спальнях. Срок сепарации за рядовые провинности Руди составлял от суток до недели, но сейчас Эрик будет беспощаден, ведь случай экстраординарный даже по меркам Руди. Он еще не позволял себе гулять настолько нагло, если Эрик был поблизости.

***

Вот когда Эрик в прошлом месяце летал в Копенгаген по каким-то своим делам, это были хорошие деньки. Руди оттянулся за все время осторожничания и воздержания, особенно в последнюю ночь перед возвращением Эрика. Он довел себя до такого состояния, что, когда приехавший из аэропорта Эрик переступил порог квартиры, Руди осознал, что не хочет с ним трахаться. Вернее, хочет, но не может и не сможет, по меньшей мере, в ближайшие часы. Это обстоятельство вызвало у него легкую панику, так как, помимо всего прочего, служило уликой против него. По их вечному сценарию Руди полагалось наброситься на Эрика прямо у входной двери, даже не дав поставить на пол чемодан. Эрику не доставляли никакого удовольствия эти манеры, но он, наверное, будет удивлен, обнаружив такое отклонение от привычного порядка вещей…

Однако Эрик не стал ни о чем спрашивать. Он, казалось, был даже доволен, что сегодня все обошлось, растекся по креслу в позе утомленной лилии, создал вокруг себя плотную завесу сигаретного дыма и стал рассказывать, как ужасно долетел: вылет был назначен на четыре часа, но из-за снежной бури рейс задержали, и Эрик полночи просидел в аэропорту, а потом они еще так тяжело, так мучительно взлетали, и сейчас он совсем никакой. Руди меж тем сгорал от желания хоть что-то сделать для него, чтобы выразить свою радость от их встречи. Он налил Эрику виски и спросил: “Хочешь, я наберу тебе ванну?” “Да, пожалуйста”, - прошелестел в ответ Эрик, и Руди наполнил ванну и щедро плеснул туда жидкости из пузырька с надписью “Лаванда”. “Детка, ты просто сокровище, - сказал ему Эрик, - благослови тебя Господь”. А позднее, когда он отошел после перелета, с ним случился один из его редких и неожиданных приступов сентиментальности: “Рудик, мой волшебный мальчик, если бы ты знал, как безумно я люблю тебя, иногда мне самому страшно от этой любви…” - и прочая, и прочая. Закончились эти излияния, разумеется, в постели, и Эрик проявил себя просто богом.

А ведь если бы у них все шло как обычно, хрен бы Эрику, а не ванна с лавандой (хрен в прямом смысле, причем). Вместо этого он подвергся бы попытке изнасилования прямо на коврике у входной двери, и они бы, наверное, просто поругались.

На родине Руди (которую он покинул меньше года назад, но все равно ему временами казалось, что это было в прошлом веке, а может, и вовсе не с ним, просто приснилось ему однажды в дурном и абсурдном сне) по этому поводу говорили: “Хороший левак укрепляет брак”. Но Эрику эта истина была недоступна, хоть он, сам о том не подозревая, пользовался ее плодами. Если бы он узнал, почему его так хорошо встретили в тот раз… Речь шла бы уже не об отдельных спальнях, а о полном и окончательном разрыве.

И если Эрик каким-то невероятным образом узнает о приключении Руди с супругами Хадсон, тоже последует разрыв. В этом нет никаких сомнений. У Эрика рука не дрогнет, она у него никогда не дрожала.

***

Руди проклинал себя за то, что вспомнил об Эрике именно сейчас, когда уже ничего нельзя исправить, а можно только окончательно испортить себе все удовольствие. Лучше бы он просто забыл о его существовании на эту ночь, а вспомнил только наутро, когда войдет в квартиру и увидит его перед собой. Что толку сейчас заниматься самоедством? Нужно обратиться к текущим задачам.

Руди придвинулся к миссис Хадсон, и его рука пробралась под ее пышную шифоновую юбку. Миссис Хадсон часто задышала и испуганно сжала коленки. Машину слегка повело, потому что мистер Хадсон дернул рулем. К счастью, он опомнился и выровнял курс.

Вообще, если по-хорошему, Эрик сам виноват во всем этом. Ничего бы не случилось, если бы он пришел на спектакль. Они если и отправились бы на вечеринку, то вдвоем. Но Эрик в последнее время избегал смотреть спектакли с участием Руди. Это вызывало беспокойство, Руди иногда подозревал, что Эрику просто что-то категорически не нравится в его танце. Не нравится настолько, что тот предпочитает не насиловать свои глаза. Но Эрик отказывался объяснять, что именно. “Ты теперь такая звезда, - говорил он, - как я могу тебя критиковать?” А как иначе, если Руди именно с ним готовил партии? Как можно кого-то учить, не видя исполнения и не делая замечаний?

Что интересно, когда Руди только готовил с ним Альбрехта, его звездность Эрика не смущала. По их давней традиции, Руди каждый день мешали с дерьмом - и когда они репетировали вдвоем, и на общих прогонах, так, что вся труппа цепенела, слушая, как жестоко его отчитывают. Но после дебюта все это прекратилось, как отрезало. Это было так странно. Руди вышел в “Жизели” раньше, чем планировалось, вместо самого Эрика, который вдруг почувствовал себя плохо и не мог танцевать, хотя специально для него руководство Королевского балета пригласило Иветт Шовире - эталонную Жизель всех времен. Лучшая в мире Жизель и лучший в мире Альбрехт - вот каким должен был стать этот спектакль, но Эрик не смог, и его экстренно заменил Руди. Хотя все прошло хорошо, он дрожал как лист, когда уходил с поклонов за кулисы, ожидая чудовищного разноса, но ничего не случилось. Эрик только обнял его и поздравил, и все.

Одно время Руди казалось, что Эрик хочет его бросить. По крайней мере, как ученика, а может быть и вовсе. Придя в ужас и тщательно проанализировав, как Эрик держит себя с другими танцовщиками, Руди вроде бы не обнаружил ничего подозрительного. Но оставались еще и женщины. Те, с кем Эрик танцует. Руди ходил за Эриком по пятам, набивался смотреть все репетиции, но так и не смог выявить причину отчужденности Эрика.

\- Знаете, что? - вдруг громко сказал он, достав руку из-под юбок миссис Хадсон. - Отвезите меня домой.

А Эрику он скажет правду, как и всегда: был на вечеринке, не следил за временем, заболтавшись с одним интересным собеседником, он доктор, челюстно-лицевой хирург, представь себе, Эрик. Да, довольно молодой, был на вечере с женой, не отходил от нее не на шаг. А потом эти милые люди подбросили меня до дома на своей машине.

***

Вылезая из автомобиля у своих дверей, Руди сразу оставил в прошлом и несостоявшийся амур де труа. Доктор с женой жалко и растерянно таращились ему вслед, что-то лепетали, что, может быть, в другой раз?.. Роберт почти машинально сунул ему визитку. Звонить Руди не собирался, но карточку взял. Будет, что предъявить Эрику в качестве вещественного доказательства, что доктор Р. Дж. Хадсон-младший существует в природе.

Руди поднялся по лестнице, лавируя между ведрами с букетами и корзинами цветов, расставленными прямо на ступеньках (это была его сегодняшняя жатва, для которой, как обычно, не нашлось места в квартире, но которую театральные служители исправно подбирали на сцене и отвозили ему). Квартира встретила его темнотой и тишиной, как будто нежилая. Эрик отчаялся дождаться его и лег спать? Руди сбросил прямо на пол кожаный плащ и прошел в спальню, но и там было пусто. Шелковое покрывало на кровати, затканное жаккардовыми цветами, было идеально гладким, как будто на него сегодня не ложились.

\- Эрик? - шепотом позвал Руди и поморщился, настолько жалко и жалобно прозвучал голос. - Ты куда спрятался?

Он заглянул даже в темную ванную, но и там никого. На висках проступил холодный пот, и Руди едва удержался от того, чтобы не плюхнуться на задницу посреди спальни и не начать выть и рыдать от ужаса.

К счастью, беглый осмотр выявил, что все вещи Эрика остались на своих местах, и даже его паспорт лежит в ящике стола, а без паспорта Эрик далеко не уйдет.

Звонить по телефону Руди все еще не любил (трудно разбирать на слух быструю речь, не видя собеседника, если это, конечно, не Эрик с его бархатным медленным голосом, от которого у него до сих пор ком вставал в горле), но рука сама потянулась к трубке.

В резиденции посла Панамы ответили только после десятого или двенадцатого гудка. Трубку снял Тито:

\- Digame?*

 

_[“Слушаю?” (дословно: «Говорите») - исп.]_

 

\- Мне нужна Марго!

\- А, это ты, эээ… Рудольф. - На том конце линии прокашлялись и перешли на английский. - Ты знаешь, который час? Я чуть не поседел - думал, в Панаме снова заварушка, раз звонят в такое время…

\- Насрать мне на Панаму. Где Марго?

\- Она спит, - голос Тито стал еще суше.

\- Так, блядь, разбуди ее!

\- Она только лег… Что? - в трубке раздался шорох, второй голос, приглушенный ладонью, переговоры с кем-то, стоящим рядом, и трубку перехватила Марго:

\- Руди? Мальчик мой, что не так? Не можешь уснуть?

\- Эрик исчез, - обреченно сказал Руди.

\- Как?!

\- Я пришел домой, а его нет. Что мне делать, Марго? Я боюсь, что он рассердился на меня за то, что я полночи где-то шлялся… А ведь я не делал ничего плохого!

\- Ты не предупредил его, что собираешься к Бакстону?

\- Нет, Марго, я такой мудак, я знаю, но я правда забыл!

\- В таком случае, милый, он, скорее всего, просто ищет тебя по всему городу.

\- Ой… - такая мысль Руди в голову не приходила. - Марго, ты мой ангел, напомни мне завтра тебя поцеловать! Но… а где он меня ищет?

\- Я бы на его месте пошла в “Савой”, а потом… еще куда-нибудь, где вы бываете с ним, - мягко сказала Марго, и Руди почудилось, что ее голос вибрирует от сдерживаемой улыбки, - тебе виднее. Но ты не бегай за ним сам, а то вы до утра друг друга не найдете. Просто сядь и жди спокойно, он должен в конце концов вернуться.

\- Но я не могу ждать!

\- Запасись терпением, дорогой. Хочешь, я поболтаю с тобой, пока ты ждешь?

И тут связь оборвалась. Очевидно, это Тито возомнил себя главой семьи. Мудозвон хренов. Руди несколько раз перезвонил, собираясь воспользоваться любезным предложением Марго поболтать до возвращения Эрика, но никто не отвечал.

Ладно, тогда он подготовится к приходу Эрика. Можно блефануть - сделать вид, будто он уже несколько часов как дома и сидит тут весь в ожидании, как Лорелея. Но он, конечно, не станет выражать недовольство и гневно спрашивать, где шлялся Эрик, он просто посмеется над его поздним возвращением. Для правдоподобия Руди переоделся в халат. Потом повесил кожаный плащ на плечики. Побродил по квартире в потемках, пару раз споткнувшись о собственный игрушечный паровозик.

Тихо похныкивая от жалости к себе, измаявшийся Руди обратился к последнему средству успокоения. Музыка. Заводить пластинку не хотелось, но он вспомнил: его “стейнвей”! У него же теперь есть рояль! Квартира досталась им с Эриком, само собой, без инструмента, но Руди в конце концов решил эту проблему. Конечно, доставить этого монстра в квартиру было непросто, и в гостиной стало тесновато (“Детка, - осторожно спрашивал Эрик, - может, ты выберешь себе что-нибудь _поменьше_?”), но Руди знал, чего хочет.

Итак, в четыре часа утра он собирался поиграть немного из Баха. Торжественная скорбь пассакалии до минор, несомненно, заставит всех соседей разделить страдания исполнителя.

Руди вошел в гостиную, ощупью вытащил с полки растрепанную стопку нот и дернул за витой шнур торшера. И тяжело уронил ноты на пол и чуть не заорал от ужаса, увидев на диване Эрика собственной персоной. В первую секунду Руди показалось, что его друг мертв, настолько он был бледен и неподвижен.

Пошатываясь и чувствуя, как у самого темнеет в глазах от самых худших опасений, Руди бросился к дивану, хватая Эрика за безвольно свисающую руку. Но на запястье прощупывался пульс, и Руди принялся трясти Эрика изо всех сил, а потом и вовсе не выдержал и щедро отвесил ему по морде, что сразу подействовало - голубые очи Эрика медленно открылись.

\- Мудила, - выдохнул Руди, - как же ты меня напугал. Что с тобой было?

\- Ничего, - Эрик провел ладонью по лицу, недоуменно пощупал скулу, в которую угодила затрещина. - Я спал…

\- Ты спал?! Ты, блядь, как мертвый валялся. Я думал, тебя нет дома. Ходил тут, разговаривал по телефону, обсуждал с Марго, где тебя искать. А ты в это время дрыхнул как сурок! - от облегчения Руди сорвался на крик. - Чем ты так упился? Я тоже хочу это выпить!

\- Не ори, будь так добр, у меня голова сейчас лопнет, - Эрик страдальчески обмяк обратно на подушки.

Руди присмотрелся к нему внимательнее, даже взял его лицо в ладони, как это делал с ним самим доктор Хадсон.

\- Эрик? У тебя все хорошо? Может быть... вызовем врача?

\- Из-за того, что я уснул? - рассмеялся Эрик.

\- Но ведь это ненормально, когда человек спит так крепко. И ты какой-то… заторможенный.

\- Ты и сам спишь крепко, - Эрик помотал головой, прогоняя остатки сна, и встал с дивана.

Руди неотрывно следил за ним взглядом, подмечая странно смазанные движения и неровную поступь. Интересно, давно он так отрубился? До того, как Руди пора было вернуться, или уже после того, как карета превратилась в тыкву? Судя по тому, что Эрик ни о чем не спрашивал, верно было первое. Ну и славно. Хоть что-то есть хорошее во всей странной истории - они не будут ссориться. А Руди, пожалуй, мог бы и трахнуть Хадсонов. Теперь даже жалко.

\- Что ты тут сидишь? - обернулся Эрик. Отмечая про себя его расфокусированный взгляд и странно огромные зрачки, от чего льдисто-голубые глаза сейчас казались почти черными, Руди все еще стоял на коленях возле дивана. Парчовые полы и длинные рукава восточного халата расстелились по полу. - Пойдем спать.

\- Ты опять хочешь спать?!

\- Ты ведь не ляжешь один? Ну вот. А тебе нужно отдохнуть. У тебя же был… спектакль, - выговорил Эрик несколько неуверенно, как будто забыл.

Руди налил себе выпить - нужно было успокоиться после встряски, и ему это в конце концов удалось. Из спальни слышались шаги Эрика, хлопали дверцы шкафов - словом, доносились привычные домашние звуки, и Руди смог убедить себя в том, что все действительно в порядке. Эрик просто очень устает, вот и уснул. Наверное, еще и нажрался, не без этого. А он, Руди, просто пересрал, вот и мерещится всякое.

Это будет всего-навсего очередная дурацкая история про них с Эриком, одна из тех, которые уже давно передавались из уст в уста. Как они получали водительские права. Как потеряли чемоданы, будучи проездом в Париже. Как застряли в лифте в театре среди ночи (задержались после спектакля) и сами вылезли из кабины, но не могли выбраться из шахты до утра. Обычно в этих историях идиотом выглядел Руди, а Эрик - заложником его идиотизма. Но, видно, пришла пора отличиться и второй половине их дуэта.

Эрик прошел в ванную, и вскоре оттуда зашумел душ. Руди отставил стакан с недопитым виски, плотоядно заулыбался и направился туда, на ходу развязывая узел на поясе халата.

Еще за дверью ванной он почуял волшебные запахи - бергамот, лаванда, перец и еще какие-то пряности и травы. Это пахло мыло, которое Эрик покупал в Harrods (да-да, нигде больше не купить в наши дни гребаное мыло, кроме как там, отвалив за него совершенно несусветные деньги), выбирая так тщательно и вдумчиво, как будто с купленным мылом он планировал провести всю оставшуюся жизнь, а потом этот брусочек положат ему на могильную плиту. Это было вдвойне забавно еще и потому, что Эрик почти не различал запахов, но ему все равно надо было все понюхать, все рассмотреть и обсудить с продавщицами, которые носились вокруг него как вокруг наследного принца. Выбранное мыло заворачивали в роскошную шелковую бумагу, художественно обвязывали ленточками, прикалывали к упаковке живые цветы. В том же отделе Эрик приобретал всякие банки-склянки, ароматные кремы (в самый раз использовать вместо вазелина, пахнут гораздо приятнее), пахучие жидкости и соли, которые добавлялись в ванну, а еще свечи, которые Эрик любил зажигать по вечерам вместо электрического света. Между прочим, трахаться при свечах - одно удовольствие: причудливая игра теней, желтые и красные отблески на коже, отражающиеся в глазах огоньки… Сам Руди не стал бы утруждаться такими изъебствами, но, коль скоро это брал на себя кто-то другой, охотно пользовался.

И Руди нырнул в тепло и благоухание ванной комнаты, оставив халат валяться на пороге.

Эрик сосредоточенно тер мочалкой плечи так, что хлопья ароматной пены летели во все стороны. На Руди он не смотрел, хотя не мог не заметить его присутствия. Ах, принц нас игнорирует, ладно-ладно. Руди шагнул под струи воды и обвил руками его талию, целуя плечи и спину.

\- Как вкусно ты пахнешь, - сообщил он, прижимаясь еще теснее, проводя языком вдоль позвоночника и медленно опускаясь на колени.

\- Постой… - отозвался Эрик, пытаясь удержать его. - Дай мне пять минут закончить. Ну, потерпи...

Ну вот, опять это “постой”. Что за нахрен? Почему он никогда не согласен сразу? Руди силой развернул его к себе лицом (сопротивление было умеренным, значит, можно было им пренебречь, а вот когда Эрик злится и вырывается по-настоящему, тут уж лучше не настаивать) и стал лизать его член, заставляя плоть постепенно оживать и напрягаться. Во рту стоял противный, солено-горький вкус мыла, но это было неважно по сравнению с горячей твердостью Эрикова члена, с бархатистостью его кожи. Их все еще заливали потоки воды из душа. Руди надоело все время жмуриться, и он, не глядя, протянул руку и выключил душ. Эрик бессильно прислонился спиной к кафельной стене - его обычная поза, когда ему отсасывают. Бедра при этом он слегка выдвигает вперед, что позволяет схватить его за каменно-крепкую задницу. Руди немедленно сделал это, впиваясь пальцами и начиная игриво поглаживать и разминать. Эрик не возражал, видимо в очередной раз смирившись с судьбой, но и помогать не спешил.

\- Милый, - сказал Руди, на секунду выпустил изо рта свой десерт, - дай мне что-нибудь…

\- Пойдем в постель? - предложил Эрик.

\- Не хочу отвлекаться, я только вошел во вкус.

\- Тут холодно!

\- Эрик, дай мне сейчас же какой-нибудь крем, или я трахну тебя прямо так.

Эрик из своего положения дотянулся до полки и вручил Руди какую-то банку, из которой пахло апельсином или лимоном и корицей. Руди придирчиво принюхался и запустил пальцы в крем. Новый запах, раньше он не видел этой склянки. Наощупь, как мгновенно оценил Руди с высоты своего уже немалого опыта в таких вопросах, пожалуй, будет жидковат, но раз Эрик сам его выбрал - потерпит.  

\- М-м-м, корица. Как вкусно.

Зачерпнув еще субстанции из баночки, Руди начал дразниться, водя ладонью по бедру Эрика, по тазовой косточке, размазывая крем, но не используя его по прямому назначению.  Эрик судорожно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- Давай уже, - попросил он.

\- Ты хочешь? Ты же сам сказал: “Подожди пять минут. Потом пойдем в спальню...”. Я точно помню. - Ладонь Руди переместилась на внутреннюю поверхность бедра Эрика, но по-прежнему не касалась запретных мест. Пальцы Эрика запутались в его мокрых волосах, притягивая его голову к стоящему члену. Руди провел по нему языком с такой же медлительностью и избегая всех чувствительных участков.

\- Блядь, - вздохнул Эрик, разводя ноги шире. На это уже невозможно было смотреть спокойно, и Руди проник пальцами между ягодиц - чуть быстрее и нетерпеливее, чем планировал.

\- Считай, Эрик. Один…

\- Заткнись.

\- Два…

\- Не нужно это все комментировать с такой… э-э-э… педантичностью.

\- Тогда смотри. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел, а не отворачивался как совращаемая  барином крестьяночка.

Но Эрик смотрел в потолок, запрокинув голову, и даже не спросил что такое “барин”. Бедняга, не до того ему, с усмешкой подумал Руди, сильнее надавив кистью. В ответ он услышал глухой стон. Невероятно. Ему в самом деле так нравится? Вот что значит - человек выспался, сколько сразу энтузиазма.

\- “Три” будет, только если сам попросишь, - скромно предупредил Руди, чуть пошевелив пальцами.

Эрик схватил его за руку, направляя.

\- Заткнись и просто продолжай. Ты нечасто делаешь это так хорошо.

\- Значит, только два, - вздохнул тот, продолжая давить. - Или, может быть, лучше даже один? Я могу убрать.

\- Нет, блядь, нет, - Эрик снова судорожно схватился за его руку. Прогнулся в пояснице, раскрываясь еще сильнее. - Прошу тебя...

Руди уже до смерти хотелось ему засадить, но он держался. Ему понравилась эта игра, и он пытался понять, что сделал такого особенного и почему на него так реагируют. Кажется, он коснулся случайно каких-то особо чувствительных мест, отчего Эрика корчит теперь. Он так извивался, так елозил спиной по кафельной стене, что Руди даже обеспокоился, что тот обдерет себе спину в кровь или кончит прямо сейчас. Или то и другое вместе.

\- Повернись, - велел он.

\- Продолжай, пожалуйста, продолжай, я хочу так…

\- Сейчас будет еще лучше, дурашка, - Руди решительно извлек пальцы, все еще скользкие от крема, и, улыбаясь в предвкушении, хотел перевернуть Эрика лицом к стене, но неожиданно наткнулся на полный настоящей, первосортной ненависти взгляд.

\- Ты всегда думаешь только о себе, правда? - прошипел задыхающийся Эрик.

\- Что это на тебя нашло? - опешил Руди. Даже привыкнув к внезапным сменам настроения у Эрика, он не ожидал такого. Только что Эрик был в полной его власти и умирал от удовольствия, и вдруг такая беспричинная ярость...

Ничего не отвечая, Эрик схватился за полотенце.

\- Ты хотел, чтобы я сделал это рукой? - догадался Руди.

\- Ты идиот, ей-богу, - Эрик направился в спальню, вытираясь на ходу. Руди бросился за ним.

\- Нет, ты уж объясни, что я - опять! - сделал не так.

\- Да! - заорал Эрик. - Да! Я хотел, чтобы ты сделал это рукой! Это было так сложно понять?! Так сложно хотя бы раз доставить мне удовольствие?!

\- Но… - Руди покаянно развел руками. Упреки Эрика задевали и обжигали сильнее, чем он сам ожидал.  - Я люблю тебя. И, конечно же, хочу доставлять тебе удовольствие. Что ты завелся? Я просто не догадался… Дай мне еще шанс. - Он обнял Эрика, прислоняя к стене спальни.

\- Уйди! У меня уже нет настроения.

\- Нет, есть, - Руди сжал его член под полотенцем. - Я же чувствую.

\- Убери руки, ты, животное!..

\- Эрик, пожалуйста!.. Сейчас все будет так, как ты скажешь. Дай, я покажу тебе…

Эрик вырывался, но был в конце концов повален на кровать и прижат к покрывалу, как бабочка, наколотая на булавку. Силы были примерно равны, но Руди знал, как надо удерживать Эрика за шею, пресекая попытки перекатиться или сбросить его со спины. Его пальцы пробрались прежним путем. Эрик сначала весь сжался, мешая и Руди и себе. А банка с корично-апельсиновым кремом осталась в ванной. Но Руди сделал это все равно. Очень постепенно он заставил Эрика сначала расслабиться и принять в себя его пальцы - один, два и, наконец, три, а потом стоны злости и боли сменились первыми стонами удовольствия.

Руди сосредоточенно молчал, боясь каким-нибудь безобидным комментарием вызвать новую вспышку гнева. Он очень хотел, чтобы Эрику сейчас было хорошо, это было для него делом чести. В конце концов, он сегодня почти трахнул докторшу и мысленно подбирался к ее мужу. Эрик заслужил извинений. Руди улыбался, ощущая каждое содрогание любовника, каждое непроизвольное движение, говорившее об удовольствии и о том, что старания Руди достигают цели. Выворачивая кисть то так, то эдак, он учился угадывать желания, обозначаемые без слов. Когда Эрик прогибается в пояснице, это значит, он хочет глубже, когда, наоборот, как бы выталкивает его из себя, надо немного сбавить обороты. Эрик как инструмент, на нем тоже можно играть. Когда же он, невероятным образом изогнувшись, судорожно вцепился в кисть Руди обеими руками, удерживая ее на месте, это значило, что он хочет кончить. Немного рано, но пускай. Всё для тебя, любимый. И вот он бессильно замирает на скомканном покрывале, влажном от его пота и натекшей с волос воды. Его губы улыбаются, или это судорожная гримаса. У самого Руди давно уже было тяжело и горячо в паху от всех этих стонов и судорог, но он продолжал внимательно следить за лицом Эрика, чтобы не спугнуть опять и ничего не испортить. Наконец Эрик сам обнял его горячими руками и притянул к себе, безмолвно разрешая тоже получить удовольствие.

\- Только осторожнее, - попросил он, доверчиво и нежно касаясь губами уха Руди.

Так осторожен Руди не был никогда в жизни. Эрик был так утомлен, так размягчен и слаб, с ним хотелось обращаться как с больным ребенком. Руди, к счастью, было много и не надо. Он был доведен до предела их предыдущей игрой, поэтому не мучил Эрика долго и постарался сделать все побыстрее, молясь, чтобы Эрик не нашел еще какого-нибудь повода для недовольства.

Несколько минут спустя, осторожно сползя с липкой от пота спины Эрика, Руди молча уткнулся лицом в подушку, полагая, что до утра с ним и знаться не будут. И был удивлен, когда Эрик сам пододвинулся к нему, обнимая, уютно закидывая ногу на бедро и натягивая на обоих одеяло.

\- Я так люблю тебя, - прошептал Руди, в темноте поднеся его руку к губам и целуя его пальцы. - Я все сделаю для тебя.

\- Я знаю, детка, - сонно пробормотал Эрик, утыкаясь лицом в его голосы и ощупью гладя по лицу. - Только пусть так будет всегда. Не покидай меня…

\- Эрик!.. - от удивления Руди даже приподнялся на локте, но его уложили обратно.

\- Ш-ш-ш, куда ты?..

\- Что за мысли? Что ты такое говоришь?

\- Не знаю, я сплю. Так, бормочу что-то сквозь сон...

\- Разумеется, я всегда буду с тобой. Не пугай меня так. Слышишь,Эрик?

***

Когда они вошли в репетиционный зал, Руди привычно отметил, что за дверью из непрозрачного стекла толпятся многочисленные тени. На галерее, опоясывающей зал под потолком, тоже кто-то прятался. Руди относился к этому спокойно: пусть смотрят, если хотят, может, высмотрят что-то полезное, это ведь все артисты Королевского балета. Но Эрику не нравились эти подглядывания, он страдальчески поморщился и не стал ничего говорить только потому, что уже убедился: выдворять зрителей с их с Руди совместных репетиций бесполезно, выгонишь из зала - они будут толкаться за дверью и подсматривать во все щели. И еще отвлекать шумными ссорами за лучшее обзорное место.

Репетировали “Лебединое озеро”, в котором Эрику предстояло дебютировать через месяц, а Руди - на следующий вечер после него, но танцевал в основном один Руди, а Эрик ограничивался тем, что показывал ему порядок. Замечаний он почти не делал. Руди иногда специально начинал халтурить, только чтобы Эрик его остановил и поправил, но и тогда не следовало ни грубостей, ни сарказмов, ни муштры, как в былые времена, когда Эрик мог остановить репетицию и полчаса заставлять Руди повторять и повторять что-нибудь простенькое, какое-нибудь ассамбле. Теперь он просто говорил: “Соберись и делай нормально”.

В этот раз Эрик долго не останавливал его, и тогда Руди спросил сам:

\- У меня правда получается?

\- Все хорошо, продолжай.

\- Раньше я думал, что сдохну скорее, чем услышу от тебя хотя бы: “Неплохо”. Что происходит, Эрик? Я правда стал лучше танцевать?

\- Ну да, ты стал лучше танцевать. Чему ты удивляешься? Ты премьер Королевского балета, готовишь свою вторую главную партию. Пора бы тебе уже и научиться чему-нибудь. Или я вечно должен следить за тем, чтобы ты не забывал тянуть носочки?

\- Ну вот, ты опять завелся, - надулся Руди и вытянул в сторону Эрика носок до судороги в стопе. - Но если ты не будешь мне об этом напоминать, я очень быстро всё растеряю. Твой Зигфрид самый лучший... Почему, кстати, все время я прохожу, а ты ни разу?

\- Потому что я это танцую уже десять лет, а тебе нужно учить партию. Особенно если ты так неуверен в себе. Ты отдохнул? Давай продолжим.

Но Руди молитвенно сложил ладони перед грудью:

\- Эрик, покажи мне эту вариацию. Хотя бы только ее.

\- А я что делаю все это время?

\- Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты сам ее станцевал.

\- Зачем? - взгляд Эрика наполнился тоской.

\- Потому что я хочу увидеть это! Пожалуйста! Это так красиво!

Руди пришлось поуламывать его еще, но наконец Эрик сдался. Он пошептался с концертмейстером, давая указания насчет темпа, и вышел на середину зала. Руди следил во все глаза, предвкушая. Ему никогда не надоест смотреть на Эрика. Он охренительный, просто охренительный. Когда его руки всего лишь поднимаются из подготовительной позиции во вторую, так невероятно грациозно, так мягко и текуче, уже от одного этого зрелища замирает сердце. Эрик встает на высокие полупальцы, и опять у него выходит плавно, безусильно, мягко, будто струйка дыма поднимается вверх. Эрик начинает танцевать - как тень, как кусочек кружева, который носит ветром по залу, почти не опуская на пол. Руди расплылся в блаженной улыбке. Пусть самому ему никогда не стать таким, но _это_ все равно принадлежит ему. Его Эрик. Как бы Руди ни старался повторить, против природы не попрешь. Сколько бы он ни работал, пытаясь добиться такой же ускользающей текучести и воздушности, его Зигфрид оставался плотским и земным, хотя и довольно меланхоличным юношей.

_[ВИДЕО: https://youtu.be/dmHa7-5LndE ]_

И вдруг Эрик остановился посреди вариации. Просто замер в аттитюде и опустил ногу на пол, а руки небрежно повисли вдоль тела.

\- Достаточно, - сказал он, ни к кому не обращаясь.

\- Еще! - взмолился Руди.

Из-за дверей послышались аплодисменты, и Руди иронически закатил глаза. Похоже, в коридоре собрались все юные поклонницы Эрика из кордебалета, число которых множилось день ото дня. Но Эрику это не понравилось, он вовсе не выглядел польщенным.

\- Ты отдохнул? - спросил он. - Тогда вперед. Давай теперь я на тебя посмотрю.

\- Но Эрик, я хочу увидеть все целиком!

\- Зачем? Если ты будешь только смотреть, тебе это ничего не даст.

\- Я просто хочу смотреть, как ты это танцуешь. Не для пользы. Мне так нравится, какой ты… - Руди томно качнулся в сторону Эрика. Если бы не прилипшие к снаружи дверям тени кордебалетных и не концертмейстер, он не преминул бы обнять Эрика прямо тут, повиснуть на нем и не отпускать, пока тот не согласится продолжить.

\- Приходи на спектакль, - сухо посоветовал Эрик.

\- Ты смеешься?! Я хочу сейчас! Неужели тебе трудно?

\- Рудик, - Эрик понизил голос, но это была только вынужденная мера перед лицом свидетелей, - прошу тебя, заклинаю, не насилуй меня хотя бы в классе. Эта твоя проклятая хватка питбуля… Я из-за тебя почти возненавидел секс. Ты хочешь, чтобы я и балет возненавидел?

\- Что ты такое говоришь? - Руди как камнем по голове хватили. В глазах защипало, но решительно ничего не мог с этим поделать, и слезы полились потоком. - Чем я еще провинился? И тебе не понравилось даже наш вчераш...

Эрик зажал ему рот рукой. Концертмейстер принялся сосредоточенно листать ноты, делая вид, что его тут нет. Кордебалетные за дверью, напротив, наверное, все глаза проглядели, ловя каждый жест и пытаясь угадать слова. Что такое сказал Эрик, чтобы любимчик Мадам Валуа где стоял, там и разревелся?

\- Обязательно надо устроить прилюдную сцену? - бросил Эрик, выходя из класса.

Руди ринулся следом, грубо расталкивая толпу ротозеев, но Эрик глянул через плечо с такой свирепостью, что даже Руди понял: лучше дать ему время побыть одному. Репетиция, таким образом, прервалась на середине, ему нужно было где-то скоротать время перед началом следующей (с Марго), и он поплелся в свою уборную.

***

Прикрыв за собой дверь, Руди улегся на диванчик, уткнувшись лицом в обивку. А ведь всего несколько дней назад он ловким маневром затащил Эрика в эту гримерку: “На зеркале установили новые лампы. Ты должен взглянуть, мне кажется, они создают неправильные тени”. Эрик тогда был в хорошем настроении и, кажется, даже сам завалил Руди на этот самый диванчик. С Эриком никогда не знаешь, каким он будет. То “Рудик, мой волшебный мальчик” и “не покидай меня”, то “хватка питбуля” и “прекрати меня насиловать”.

Но они хотя бы трахались. А теперь Эрик, кажется, его ненавидит. Застонав от жалости к себе, Руди с силой вжался лицом в спинку диванчика и так замер. И пусть Марго найдет его через час в этой позе страдания и одиночества. Вот.

Кто-то поскребся в дверь. Может, это уже она?

\- Войдите, - тусклым голосом отозвался Руди.

Послышавшиеся шаги, однако, оказались не женскими. Руди обернулся через плечо и увидел юношу в трико и шерстяных гетрах. Имени он не знал, но, кажется, видел его в кордебалете.

\- Мистер Нуреев, - скромно начал мальчик. Хотя они были одного возраста, Руди имел ранг премьера, и традициями Королевского балета предписывалось обращаться к нему именно так. - Простите, но я видел, как вы вышли из зала...

\- Пошел нахуй, - буркнул Руди и снова отвернулся.

Возникла продолжительная пауза, но Руди напрасно ждал стука убегающих шагов и в панике захлопывающейся двери.

\- Простите, - повторил юноша, - но я просто не мог пройти мимо. Я никогда не видел, чтобы вы плакали, даже представить не мог, что в этом мире есть что-то, способное довести вас до слез.

\- Я. Сказал. Пошел. Нахуй. - Только жалости от какого-то идиота ему еще не хватало. -  Не твоего ума дело.

Юноша тяжело задышал. Было заметно, что он в панике и уже наполовину готов сбежать, но все-таки что-то удерживало его тут.

\- Я лишь хотел сказать, - выдохнул он очень тихо, будто надеясь, что, если он будет достаточно тихим, об его голову не разобьют никакого предмета мебели из этой уборной, - что восхищаюсь вами. И весь театр восхищается вами. Какова бы ни была причина, она не стоит ваших слез. Ничто в мире не стоит. И если бы я мог сделать что-нибудь… для вас… - это было сказано уже совсем на пределе слышимости.

Руди все-таки перевернулся на другой бок и посмотрел на парнишку повнимательнее. Каштановые волосы, голубые глаза, изящные руки.

\- Ну и что ты можешь мне предложить?

Мальчик нерешительно улыбнулся и вдруг вытащил из гетры маленькую плоскую фляжку.

\- Для начала, - прошелестел он, - вот это.

\- Что там у тебя? - уже чуть более милостиво поинтересовался Руди. Вряд ли парень настолько туп, чтобы предлагать ему для утешения какой-нибудь апельсиновый сок. - И дверь закрой, идиотина.

Во фляжке оказался бренди. В этом Руди убедился сам, отвинтив крышечку, пока его почитатель бегал закрывать дверь.

\- У меня больше ничего нет, - заранее виновато сказал мальчик, - но если вам не нравится бренди, я могу сбегать и купить что-нибудь другое…

Руди невольно вспомнил, как прошлой осенью в Копенгагене бегал за сигаретами для Эрика. Соблазн изведать ситуацию с другой стороны возник, но Руди отбросил его как глупость.

\- Сойдет, - он сделал большой глоток обжигающего пойла.

Мальчик смотрел с таким восторгом, будто ему дали партию Зигфрида в первом спектакле. Видя, что мистер Нуреев его больше не гонит, он сделал пару робких шажков поближе к дивану.

\- Все, достаточно, - Руди еще раз глотнул напоследок, завинтил крышку и бросил ему фляжку. - Мне еще репетировать сегодня.

\- Могу я еще что-нибудь?.. - мальчик не уходил, только глаза потупил.

\- А что ты умеешь? - Руди разлегся на диване в античной позе, опираясь на локоть.

Мальчик облизнул губы. Ему явно было, что предложить, но он не осмеливался. Руди великодушно пришел на помощь и указал жестом на пол рядом со своим диваном, приглашая посетителя встать на колени, что тот и проделал с превеликим энтузиазмом и чуть ли не вздохом облегчения. Но больше Руди никак не помогал ему и предоставил действовать самостоятельно.

Мальчик, очаровательно краснея и трепеща ресницами, тем не менее проворно приспустил на Руди старенькое, но удобное трико и сразу же припал губами к низу живота, затем сполз ниже.

\- Вы такой… такой… потрясающий, - бормотал он бессвязно, в паузах между облизыванием быстро оживающего члена. - Я схожу от вас с ума...

\- Заткнись, - буркнул Руди, но одобрительно похлопал его по затылку. - Не отвлекайся. Времени мало.

И мальчик приступил так старательно, как мог, забирая настолько глубоко, что задыхался и почти давился. Руди прикрыл глаза и попытался вообразить Эрика. Его блестящие легкие волосы цвета льна, которые так приятно пропускать сквозь пальцы. Его нежные губы. Кстати, отсасывал Эрик гораздо лучше, чем этот безымянный мальчик, хотя опыта у него почти не было. Но Эрик - он такой, идеально делает все, за что ни возьмется, и когда Руди однажды его уболтал (предварительно подпоив), Эрик его просто на небеса вознес своими стараниями. А говорил, что не умеет и у него не получится. В ответ на предложение Руди потренироваться сперва (в его присутствии, конечно, и под его бдительным руководством) на банане или там соленом огурце, Эрик пригрозил этот самый банан в Руди и засунуть. Вспоминая ту ночь во всех подробностях, Руди в конце концов спустил в глотку безымянного мальчика, который от неожиданности отчаянно закашлялся и отпрянул, утирая лицо рукавом.

\- П-простите, я должен был… Я не специально, - залепетал он.

\- Не умеешь - не лезь, - назидательно изрек Руди и с утомленным видом вытянулся на диване. - Все, тебе пора.

Мальчик замешкался, видимо, ожидая то ли нежного поцелуя в лобик, то ли приглашения не второе свидание, но ни того, ни другого он не заработал и был отпущен из уборной царственным жестом.

***

На следующий день Эрик свалился в обморок на репетиции.

Руди при этом не присутствовал, он был на другой репетиции, с Марго, но ему сразу же сообщили, и он со всех ног помчался в медицинский кабинет. Эрик, ужасно бледный и измученный, но уже в сознании, лежал под капельницей.

\- Что это было? - Руди с трудом удерживался от желания схватить его и трясти. - Что с тобой происходит? Ты болеешь чем-то серьезным? Эрик, скажи мне все!

\- Успокойся, - попросил Эрик слабым голосом.

\- Хрена! Я все вижу, я ведь не слепой. С тобой что-то не в порядке. Я так и знал. Я тебя предупреждал, что когда-нибудь ты докуришься…

\- Рудик, заткнись ради бога. Я так больше не могу.

Тут вмешался врач, подошедший поправить капельницу:

\- Мистер Нуреев, не тревожьте больного. Ему нужно полежать в тишине и покое. Если все будет в порядке, через час отправится домой.

\- Что с ним? - Руди тут же перешел в наступление на другом фронте и для верности взял доктора за отворот халата. - Он поправится? Это серьезно?

\- Все будет в порядке.

\- Да?! Блядь, он лежит под этой штукой, а вы мне рассказываете, что все в порядке?!

\- Не волнуйтесь так!.. Вам дать успокоительного?

\- Какое нахрен успокоительное? Просто расскажите, что происходит.

\- Мистер Нуреев, - доктор попытался аккуратно отцепить пальцы Руди от своего воротника, - держите себя в руках. Я все равно не имею право обсуждать состояние больных с посторонними.

\- Я ему не посторонний! - заорал Руди. - Уже весь мир знает, кто я ему! И только вы тут делаете вид!

Притихший было Эрик горестно застонал и потянулся руками к лицу.

\- Капельница! Лежите смирно! - вскинулся доктор, удерживая Эрика на месте. - Вам еще нельзя вставать!

\- Ох, господи, доктор, скажите вы ему, - взмолился Эрик, - что вы ничего у меня не нашли. И что эта капельница содержит просто безобидную водичку… что там, доктор?

\- Глюкоза.

\- Вот видишь, Рудик, просто глюкоза для поддержания сил. А теперь прекрати эту постыдную сцену. Веди себя как взрослый.

\- Но, Эрик, я так боюсь за те… - Руди потянулся взять Эрика за руку.

\- Рудик, мать твою!!

\- Джентльмены, прекратите оба, вы в медицинском кабинете!

\- Доктор, дайте мне что-нибудь, чтобы отрубиться на пару суток. Вы же видите. Не могу больше.

\- Ох, да хуй с тобой! - разозлился Руди. - Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? Я уйду!

\- Вот и отлично, проваливай! - Эрик нетвердо приподнялся на локте свободной от капельнице руки. - Рудик… Рудик, куда пошел?!

Конец пререканиям  положил доктор, с отчаянной решимостью вытолкнувший Руди за дверь кабинета.

***

Чуть позже угрюмый и издергавшийся Руди одиноко сидел в ресторане неподалеку от театра. Вместо стульев там были пухлые кожаные диваны, так и манившие прилечь, что Руди и сделал в ожидании своего стейка.

Вдруг мимо него прошествовала Нинетт де Валуа в сопровождении одного американского хрена, чье имя Руди забыл, помнил только, что это, вроде бы, агент или импресарио. Лежащего они не заметили и спокойно заняли столик поблизости от него. Руди сначала не собирался подслушивать, да ему и трудно было разбирать быструю речь, но он случайно расслышал имя Эрика и после этого весь обратился в слух.

\- ...Так будет продолжаться, если мистер Брун и дальше будет запивать валиум алкоголем, - сказала Мадам.

Что ответил на это американец, Руди не смог понять при всем старании. К речи Мадам он кое-как привык, но этот выговор был ему не по зубам.

\- У меня весь сезон завязан на нем одном, - продолжала она. -  Двадцать спектаклей. Вы вдумайтесь, двадцать! Из них пять уже состоялись, но он танцевал только в двух. Честно сказать, я чувствую себя так, будто приобрела редкое породистое животное, а у него вдруг открылась неизлечимая патология. Скажите мне правду, мистер Брун всегда таким был? Мне он отчего-то казался абсолютно надежным. Хорошо еще, что его друг так себя проявил. Разве не забавно, что мистер Нуреев, которого я пригласила в порядке эксперимента, оказался таким стабильным, а с мистером Бруном, на которого были все надежды, столько проблем?

\- Нуреев стабильный?! - эти слова американца Руди смог понять. - Да он же психопат.

“Что?! Только подойди ко мне, - подумал Руди, - я тебе устрою. Мразь”.

\- Это верно, - согласилась Мадам, - от его нрава страдаем мы все… Но только не спектакль. А это, согласитесь, самое важное. Когда доходит до дела, он просто идет и танцует. Я в нем уверена, а за это я могу простить все, что угодно.

***

\- Марго, - сказал Руди в тот же день, когда они сделали перерыв на репетиции, - что такое валиум?

Марго отдыхала в складном креслице, а он - на полу, привалившись к ее коленям.

\- Это лучше спросить у Эрика, дорогой, - ответила она. - Он тебе объяснит. Возможно, даже даст попробовать.

\- Ну Марго! Расскажи! - Руди запрокинул голову и заломил брови домиком,  умильно глядя на неё снизу вверх.

\- Но я толком ничего не знаю. Это успокоительные таблетки, вот и все.

\- Ты считаешь, что это плохо - принимать валиум, - проницательно заметил Руди, которому послышались в голосе Марго нотки неодобрения.

\- Ох… Я, наверное, слишком консервативна, но да, лично я не стала бы употреблять валиум. Это сильнодействующее средство и вызывает привыкание. Но это только мое мнение, совершенно антинаучное.

\- Валиум успокаивает? Тогда понятно, зачем он Эрику. Он… немного не в себе сейчас. Не знаю даже, почему. У него же все хорошо. Ему очень нравится танцевать в Лондоне. Он мне сам говорил, что ваша выучка близка к тому, что ему удается лучше всего, не надо себя перекраивать и ломать до самых основ.

\- Руди, мальчик мой, - Марго задумчиво гладила и перебирала его  волосы, наматывая отросшие пряди на пальцы. - Я не знаю Эрика так хорошо, как ты. Но… я вижу, что ему очень нелегко сейчас. Не знаю, смогу ли я объяснить, чтобы ты понял, но бывает так, что ты достиг самого верха. Сначала ты радуешься этому, но потом осознаешь, что над тобой потолок, и тебе больше некуда идти, кроме как вниз.

\- Потолок можно проломить.

\- Я знала, что ты это скажешь, дорогой. Но мы не такие, как ты. Я, Розелла, Эрик. Мы танцевали в трех десятилетиях. Наше время на исходе. Нет, пожалуйста, не спорь, дай мне договорить...

\- Марго, если ты собралась на пенсию, так и знай, я тебя украду у Тито, увезу и заставлю танцевать. И Эрика тоже украду и заставлю. Плевать, сколько лет он на сцене. Он в шикарной форме. Он танцевал на днях вариацию из первого акта “Лебединого”, и я чуть не плакал от счастья, клянусь тебе!

\- Я верю, милый. Эрик великолепен. Но подумай о том, что сам он, когда танцует, вспоминает себя же десятилетней давности и понимает, что больше у него такого не будет. А он очень требователен к себе. Очень! Я знаю, каково это, я ведь тоже через это прошла. Мне хотелось уйти, я думала: “Хватит задирать ноги на сцене, будь добропорядочной латиноамериканской женой.  Помогай мужу вести предвыборную кампанию, роди ребенка, пока не поздно, открой свою школу танца”. Но каждый раз эти здравые и разумные мысли приводили меня в такой ужас, что было впору наложить на себя руки. Я вспоминала тех, кто ушел со сцены на моей памяти, - очень мало кто нашел себя “на берегу”. Мы все отдали лучшие годы танцу, мы ничего другого не умеем и не любим делать. Руди, ты следишь за моей мыслью?

\- Ага. Ты не хочешь бросать танцевать. Я только за. Мы с тобой отличная пара, моя старушка.

\- Я отказалась от этой мысли, потому что появился кое-кто и похитил меня.

\- Эрика, наверное, тоже пора похитить, - заключил Руди.

***

Выйдя из зала, он первым делом увидел в коридоре давешнего услужливого мальчика, который таскался за ним целый день, стараясь попасться на глаза. Со всей этой нервотрепкой из-за Эрика Руди было не до него, но сейчас это явление пришлось кстати, и Руди по-быстрому затащил мальчика в гримерку. Дома, как он здраво рассудил, предстоит непростой разговор, после которого его наверняка отлучат от тела как минимум на эту ночь.

Мальчик не возражал и как будто даже обрадовался, даже когда Руди без лишних церемоний толкнул его на диван и стащил с него штаны. Эрик по предписанию доктора уже полдня как дома, поэтому можно было не опасаться неожиданного и настойчивого стука в дверь, а кроме него никто не посмел бы вломиться в гримерку. И Руди спокойно отымел мальчика, уложив грудью на спинку дивана. Все заняло не больше двух минут. Быстро и просто. И все довольны. Это Эрика всегда нужно уламывать как в первый раз. Не то чтобы Руди не нравился процесс уламывания. С Эриком всё так непредсказуемо, и приходилось проявлять смекалку. Но иногда, в конце тяжелого дня, хотелось просто по-быстрому выпустить пар и сразу обо всем забыть.

***

Когда Руди пришел домой, Эрик спал. Даже бледный до прозрачности и с огромными синяками под глазами, он все равно был невыносимо красив, а его поза безупречно изящна, как у спящего Гермафродита из Лувра: на боку, одна рука грациозно вытянута и обнимает подушку, вторая под щекой. Соблазн сразу заползти на кровать, обнять и прижаться к спине был велик, но сперва дела.

Руди на цыпочках прошел в ванную и открыл шкафчик, где Эрик оборудовал свою аптечку. Отыскав там пузырек с надписью “Валиум”, он высыпал содержимое в унитаз. Но в аптечке оставалось еще не меньше десятка пузырьков с непонятными надписями. На памяти Руди, когда они только обживали дом, в шкафчике не было ничего, кроме шипучего аспирина и стратегического запаса вазелина. Все эти баночки взялись непонятно откуда и, таким образом, были подозрительны, поэтому Руди отправил их содержимое следом за валиумом. Напоследок, словно войдя во вкус, он добавил к адскому коктейлю на дне унитаза еще и аспирин - на всякий случай.

Кроме того, в шкафчике возле самой стенки обнаружилась целая пачка рецептов с открытой датой. В рецептах упоминался валиум и вся остальная дрянь. Руди разорвал все бумажки, сложил обрывки в пепельницу (благодаря Эрику пепельницы стояли по всему дому и в ванной тоже) и поджег.

\- Какого хрена ты делаешь?

Эрик стоял в дверях, взъерошенный и сонный, в своей бежево-серой пижаме из тонкого льна и наброшенном сверху темно-зеленом халате с распущенным поясом. Должно быть, его разбудил запах паленого.

\- Ты больше не жрешь это дерьмо, - и в подтверждение Руди опустил рычаг слива.

\- Начитался панических статей в журналах?

\- В каких еще журналах? Нет. Эрик, послушай, - обнадеженный ровной реакцией Эрика, Руди перешел в наступление. - Тебе нельзя. Валиум тебе вреден, ты стал какой-то не такой. Ползаешь как лунатик. И все время спишь.

\- То есть, мой врач выписал рецепты на эти лекарства, но ты, конечно, знаешь лучше, что мне полезно, а что вредно? - уточнил Эрик со зловещим дружелюбием.

\- У нас в Ленинграде всегда обходились без химической дряни.

\- У вас в Ленинграде и без горячей воды обходились, ты рассказывал. - Эрик повернулся и направился в спальню.

Руди бросился за ним. Самое время было вытащить свой главный козырь.

\- Я слышал, как Мадам Валуа говорит, что от лекарств ты стал хуже танцевать. Это ложь, но не надо давать ей повод усомниться в тебе.

Эрик резко остановился и повернулся к нему.

\- Она сказала это тебе?

\- Эрик, никто не посмел бы сказать это мне. Я бы этому человеку вытащил язык через задницу. Я случайно подслушал.

Эрик уже справился с первоначальным волнением и холодно пожал плечами.

\- Если Мадам что-то не устраивает, пусть поговорит со мной об этом.

\- Это пока всего лишь сплетни. Но ты должен просто работать, и все будет хорошо. А ты от этих таблеток падаешь в обмороки.

\- Я падаю в обмороки не от них, а от усталости, Рудик. Я ужасно устал, чтоб ты знал, и твоя роль в этом не самая последняя. Таблетки мне прописали, чтобы спасти меня от усталости. Я так много сплю, потому что до этого неделями страдал от бессонницы, но ты, конечно, ничего не замечал.

\- Чушь собачья! - закричал Руди, потеряв терпение. - Соберись и прекрати жалеть себя! Вот что тебе нужно - побольше работы. Танцуй через “не могу”, заставляй себя, покажи им всем, чего ты стоишь! - он вцепился в плечи Эрика. - Ты лучший в мире! Не дай им забыть об этом!

\- Я еле стою на ногах, - холодно сказал Эрик, отстраняя его. - Мне нужно лечь.

\- Хорошо, - закивал Руди, - сейчас ложись, но завтра у тебя прогон, и ты выйдешь на него.

\- Я у тебя, кажется, забыл спросить, что мне делать.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы Мадам тебя попросила из труппы? - Руди шел по пятам за Эриком, в спальню. - Ты ведь знаешь, какая она сука.

\- Рудик, ты меня достал. У меня нет сил даже ссориться. - Эрик откинул одеяло и лег. - Завтра утром, твоими трудами, придется ехать за новыми рецептами.

\- Ни хрена, завтра утром ты поедешь в театр. Я тебя силой отвезу, если сам не соберешься.

Эрик спрятал голову под подушку и накрылся сверху одеялом.

\- Мадам сказала: “Я как будто купила редкое породистое животное, а у него вдруг открылась неизлечимая патология”, - безжалостно доложил Рудик, стоя над ним. - Я не желаю, чтобы о тебе когда-нибудь снова говорили так. Я не допущу этого, мать твою, ты слышишь меня?!

***

Наверное, Эрика все-таки проняло, хоть он этого не показал. Наутро он был в ужасном настроении, да и выглядел неважно, но не сделал ни одной попытки остаться дома или поехать к своему врачу за рецептами. Вместо этого они отправились в театр. Руди был доволен, хотя ночь, как и ожидалось, они провели на противоположных краях кровати. Даже во сне Эрик раздраженно отпихивал Руди, когда тот пару раз (ну ладно, больше) за ночь пробовал осторожно перекатиться к нему под бок.

Зато прогон Эрик станцевал на таком уровне, что даже Мадам, вошедшая в зал на минутку, застыла изваянием и простояла так почти весь первый акт, забыв даже присесть. Руди оглядывал зал с видом гордого родителя, проверяющего, все ли в достаточной мере восхищены успехами его Эрика. Он от всей души надеялся, что Мадам стало стыдно за вчерашние разговорчики. Сам он весь прогон просидел в третьем ряду партера. Любоваться Эриком немного мешал разве что давешний безымянный мальчик, который тоже смотрел прогон и неуклонно смещался по залу все ближе и ближе к Руди, пока, наконец, не набрался смелости и не уселся в том же третьем ряду всего через два кресла от него. Его глубокие страстные взоры бесили Руди, но послать его прямо сейчас было невозможно, ведь Эрик был на сцене в нескольких шагах от них, и перебранка непременно привлекла бы его внимание.

Сколько раз Руди давал себе зарок ни с кем не трахаться в театре. Одни проблемы от этого. Почему он, в самом деле, никогда не может уследить за собой, едва возникает возможность кому-то присунуть?

В начале последнего действия, когда на сцене были только лебеди, Эрик спустился в зал и сел рядом с Руди. Слава богу, у безымянного мальчика хватило мозгов при его приближении немедленно испариться. Но Эрик все равно успел его заметить.

\- Что это Джим ходит за тобой как пришитый? - осведомился он.

\- Какой еще Джим? - совершенно искренне удивился Руди.

\- Джим Боулз из кордебалета. Только что маячил тут, - Эрик оглянулся, но мальчика (ага, значит, Джим… как, однако, забавно, что он узнал имя своего случайного любовника именно от Эрика!) поблизости уже не было. Умный малыш.

\- Я не заметил, кто тут маячил. Не знаю, о ком ты.

Если по правде, то говорить так Руди было противно. Ложь ему не давалась, он чувствовал себя каким-то жалким, а главное, Эрик ему явно не верил. Более того, похоже, было в тоне или в выражении лица Руди что-то такое, что еще сильнее возбуждало его подозрения.

\- Не рассказывай мне, что ты не заметил парня, который несколько дней ходит за тобой и ест глазами.

\- Значит, ты замечаешь его лучше меня. С чего бы это? И откуда ты знаешь его имя? - Руди ненавидел себя, но очень хотел переключить внимание Эрика, хотя бы заставив его оправдываться.

\- Да, конечно, я его трахнул, пользуясь тем, что он глазеет на тебя и ничего вокруг не замечает.

\- Эрик, я не могу запретить людям на меня глазеть. Мне за это деньги платят.

\- Разумеется. Вот именно за это, - Эрик встал и направился на сцену.

Все-таки когда Эрик принимал свой валиум, у него на время прошла эта паранойя. Руди вспомнил, как заявился домой в четвертом часу ночи, а Эрик даже ничего не заметил, потому что тихо-мирно дрых. Но стоило ему просидеть один неполный день без таблеток, как снова началась ревность к каждому столбу. Ну что за дерьмо?

Руди досмотрел прогон без особого энтузиазма, оживая только на выходах Зигфрида. Джим снова замаячил в конце ряда, но Руди одарил его таким злобным взглядом, что тот понятливо не стал приближаться.

***

Ночью перед сном Эрик как обычно отправился в душ, а Руди - что тоже было обычно - загорелся желанием к нему присоединиться. Однако дверь в ванную неожиданно не поддалась. Это было настолько ново, что Руди даже не сразу понял, в чем дело, и какое-то время продолжал энергично дергать ручку.

\- Эрик? - позвал он. - Ты что там делаешь?

\- Я принимаю душ, - послышался ответ сквозь шум воды.

\- Ты почему заперся? - завопил Руди. - Я хочу к тебе!

Эрик ничего не ответил на это. Вода шумела и плескалась, из-за запертой двери тянуло восхитительными ароматами мыла из Harrods.

\- Эрик! - Руди не сдавался и принялся колотить в дверь. - Пусти меня сейчас же! А не то…

\- Не то что? - соизволил откликнуться Эрик, как показалось Руди, не без издевки.

Вместо ответа Руди с размаху саданул в дверь плечом. После нескольких ударов, нанесенных с нарастающей силой, Эрик, как и следовало ожидать, не выдержал. Шум воды прекратился, и он отпер дверь и появился на пороге в полотенце, тщательно обернутом вокруг бедер.

\- Рудик, ты рехнулся? Ты чего творишь?

\- Ты никогда раньше не запирал от меня дверь, - Руди преданно взглянул Эрику в глаза.

\- Да, и ты всегда лез ко мне в душ.

\- И тебе это нравится. Тебе нравится, когда я трахаю тебя в ванной.

\- Видишь ли, детка… Всем нам нужно личное пространство, а гигиена, как и отправление естественных надобностей, вообще-то относится к делам, которыми лучше заниматься без свидетелей. Да, время от времени секс под душем - это очень мило, но… - Эрик, начавший читать эту лекцию спокойным голосом, под конец сорвался на крик, - не каждый, блядь, раз!

\- Но почему?! Я хочу хотя бы пообнимать тебя, пока ты намыливаешься. Спинку потереть...  И вообще, раз ты уже помылся, теперь мыться буду я.

\- Отлично, вперёд, - Эрик сделал движение, чтобы обойти стоящего в дверях Руди, но тот не дал ему выйти. Не оборачиваясь,он ловко захлопнул дверь и даже задвинул щеколду.

\- И ты потрешь мне спинку. Мне личное пространство на хуй не упало, я не такая фифа, как ты. - Руди принялся срывать с себя одежду, от которой еще не успел избавиться, пока стоял под дверью.

\- Рудик. Дай мне выйти.

\- Нет! Видишь, я тебя даже не трогаю, не нависай так надо мной, - Руди избавился от своих брюк-дудочек и остался в одних облегающих трусах вызывающе алого цвета. Гульфик был туго натянут, тонкая ткань не скрывала очертаний члена.

Эрик закатил глаза и демонстративно отвернулся, разглядывая полку с мылом и губками так, будто вдруг увидел там редкие музейные экспонаты.

\- Эрик, - напомнил о себе Руди, - ты можешь не трогать меня, просто смотри.

Не дожидась, пока тот соизволит повренуть голову, Руди неспешно провел ладонью по трусам, ощупывая и поправляя положение. Затем его ладонь скользнула за резинку - воровато, как будто Руди боялся, что это заметят и остановят.

У Эрика напряглось и дернулось горло, но он скрестил руки на груди и упорно смотрел мимо.

Улыбаясь шалой улыбкой, Руди принялся гладить свой член, пока не доставая его из трусов. У него вырвался глухой стон, и он тут же сжал губы, будто испугался чего-то. Его глаза пожирали фигуру Эрика, прослеживая очертания мышц живота, прикрытых складками полотенца.

\- Да у тебя, кажется, стоит, Эрик, - вдруг сказал он с искренним удивлением.

\- Тебе показалось. Ну, ты наигрался? Можно мне уже пойти в кровать?

Руди только помотал головой. Он привалился к двери, уже не столько защищая ее от Эрика, сколько в поисках опоры. Движения его руки в трусах становились все более резкими и дерганными. Желая больше свободы, он чуть приспустил резинку, позволяя Эрику при желании рассмотреть то появляющуюся, то исчезающую из виду плоть.

\- Боже мой... - вырвалось у Эрика.

Руди громко, тяжело дышал, с всхипами втягивая в себя воздух. Его спина выгнулась, и бедра подались вперед еще сильнее. На лице застыло почти мученическое выражение.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Эрик, - хорошо, ты меня убедил.

Он в два шага подошел к Руди, но тот уперся свободной рукой ему в грудь.

\- А вот и нет. Глазками глядеть, ручками не трогать.

\- Что еще за шутки? - Эрик хотел обнять его, но Руди ускользнул в угол. Путь из ванной теперь был свободен, но Эрик уже почему-то не интересовался им. Он бросился за Руди. - Я тебе сейчас голову оторву!

\- За что?! - Говорить связно было трудновато, но Руди старался.

\- Рудик. Куда ты шарахаешься? Иди сюда!

\- Но зачем? У тебя ведь и не стоит даже, - снова увильнув из рук Эрика, Руди, тем не менее, успел зацепить край полотенца и дернуть за него так, что оно свалилось им под ноги. - Ну нет, не очень впечатляет. Я лучше сам...

Потеряв терпение, Эрик схватил его по-настоящему, грубо и дернул на себя.

\- А ну, иди сюда, блядина.

Руди хитро прищурился, но продолжал вертеться и извиваться.

\- Эрик, ты мне мешаешь.

Эрик прижал его к стене, развернув к себе спиной, и попросту разодрал трусы у него на заднице.

\- Ну вот, - укоризненно сказал Руди, не переставая вырываться. - Начинается. Я на тебе одежду не рву. Так и скажу Марго: “Разорвал на мне одежду”.

\- Это не одежда, - Эрик взял его за отросшие волосы, оттягивая его голову назад. - Это какая-то шлюшья тряпка ужасного цвета. Туда ей и дорога. - Он с удовлетворением отметил, что Руди постепенно перестал дергаться. Ему было трудно сопротивляться тому, чего он так хотел. - Итак, трахнуть тебя, или сам справишься?

Даже с заломленной назад шеей Руди все равно потянулся за поцелуем, потираясь щекой о руку Эрика.

\- Трахни меня, пожалуйста, Эрик. Трахни так, чтобы я неделю ходил враскоряку.

\- Так давай, раздвинь ноги. Чего стоишь?

Руди приподнял бровь, но немедленно исполнил требуемое. Прижался грудью к кафельной стене, прогнулся в пояснице. Эрик потянулся за кремом, делая все очень неспешно - достал баночку, аккуратно отвинтил крышку… Руди страдальчески оглянулся через плечо.

\- Скорее, - взмолился он.

\- Я не лошадь, не надо меня погонять, - Эрик с той же неторопливой тщательностью смазывал маслом свой член. На счастье Руди, он и сам с трудом держался. Уже оба мелко дрожали от нетерпения, когда каменная плоть Эрика задевала бархатистые ягодицы.

Руди снова задергался, стараясь углубить контакт и еще вжимаясь спиной в грудь Эрика. Наконец он почувствовал, как это здоровенное нечто проникает в него дюйм за дюймом.

\- Со стороны он не кажется таким большим, - немедленно сообщил Руди, словил подзатыльник и сосредоточенно замолчал, привыкая к неудобной позе. Эрик снова взял его за волосы и заставил запрокинуть голову, срывая поцелуи с его воспаленных губ, пока заколачивал его в стенку энергичными движениями бедер.

Руди грудью распластался по стене, ища руками опору, но скользкий кафель не облегчал дело. Заметив это, Эрик взял его свободной рукой за талию, помогая удержать равновесие, как если бы поправлял ученика у стенка.

\- Теперь понимаешь, как это неудобно, когда ты набрасываешься на меня в ванной? - выдохнул он.

\- Нет, не понимаю… Это так хорошо… Еще, пожалуйста, Эрик, еще… Сильнее, я хочу сильнее. Заставь меня перебудить всех соседей! А когда нам начнут звонить по телефону, ты снимешь трубку, но не остановишься.

Постепенно лепет Руди становился все более бессвязным, пока не сменился просто нечленораздельными стонами и воплями, которые, возможно, было слышно даже на улице. Наконец он содрогнулся в конвульсии, оставив на кафеле белые потеки. Он было обмяк и чуть не сполз на пол, но Эрик вздернул его за талию, заставляя принять прежнее положение. Руди покорно позволил ему получать удовольствие, болезненно морщась от каждого толчка, но не выражая протестов.

Он пожаловался только потом, когда Эрик спустил ему прямо в задницу, напоследок засадив поглубже.

\- Все, блядь. Ты меня покалечил, - простонал Руди, наконец падая на колени и изломанным силуэтом корчась на полу. - У меня глаза из орбит лезут.

Эрик только рассмеялся, представив себе это зрелище.

\- Ты же сам этого хотел. - Он отвернулся к раковине и быстро ополоснулся все еще слегка дрожащими руками. Руди поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на него. - Не ной. Всё, я иду спать.

Сочтя это шуткой, Руди неуверенно растянул губы в улыбке, но Эрик, даже не взглянув на него, дернул задвижку на двери и вышел вон, оставив ошарашенного Руди бессильно полулежать на полу.

***

Следующие недели две были очень тяжелы. Лишенный успокоительных Эрик превратился в монстра. Приступы дурного настроения, придирки ко всему на свете, припадки жуткой нелюдимости, когда Эрик отказывался даже разговаривать с Руди, и, разумеется, ревность, ревность, ревность. Руди сносил все, изумляя окружающих своим смирением. Он помнил слова Марго о том, что Эрику сейчас тяжело, и не хотел усугублять. Главное было - сделать так, чтобы Эрик спокойно станцевал “Лебединое”. Тогда к нему вернется вера в себя, ведь по всему выходило, что хандра Эрика началась после “Жизели”, которая должна была стать его триумфом, но получилось, что и внимание публики, и пресса, и все лавры достались Руди, который танцевал вместо него в первый вечер. С “Лебединым” такого не повторится, и все встанет на свои места. Эрик танцевал все лучше и лучше с каждым днем, превосходя самого себя. Чем невыносимее он делался в жизни, тем лучше был на репетициях, а уж ради этого Руди был готов вынести все, что угодно.

Он старался не ссориться, чтобы не утомлять Эрика. Не закатывал дома гулянок - по той же причине. Он даже ограничил, насколько мог, свои сексуальные аппетиты. Конечно, оставить Эрика в покое совсем было невозможно, но Руди иногда удавалось героически удержаться и не разбудить его ночью, если ему каким-то чудом удалось задремать (как ему пришлось убедиться, Эрика в самом деле мучила бессонница), или дать ему спокойно принять душ.

Он пытался наверстывать на стороне, но, кто бы что ни говорил, это все-таки не сообщающиеся сосуды, когда в одном месте убыло, в другом прибыло, а в итоге общий объём устраивает. Никакое количество секса с посторонними не могло заменить одного Эрика, разве только затрахаться так, что будешь еле ноги передвигать, тогда от усталости временно становится не до чего. Но едва возвращаются силы, как Эрик снова начинает кружить голову своей красотой, своим неземным совершенством, своей проклятой недоступностью.  Впрочем, он тоже не мог полностью заменить для Руди той, другой жизни. Это были две никак не связанные между собой потребности - потребность в Эрике и в том, чтобы время от времени трахаться с кем-то, кроме Эрика. Может быть, если объяснить это ему, он поймет и позволит Руди развлекаться? Надежды на это, впрочем, было мало. Даже если дело пойдет согласно самому оптимистичному сценарию, Руди предвидел огромные сложности, по крайней мере, на первых порах. Конечно, когда-нибудь этот разговор должен состояться, утаивать в мешке шило такого размера (даже не шило, пожалуй, а целую гребаную алебарду) становилось все сложнее, но Руди решил отложить все на период после “Лебединого”.

Ему предстояло убедиться, что жизнь не всегда поддается планированию.

***

Как он будет праздновать свой первый день рождения _Здесь_ , Руди не мог решить до последнего. Надо что-то особенное. Да еще и это ужасное состояние Эрика, что дыхнуть на него лишний раз страшно. А ведь эта козлина даже не подозревает, на какие жертвы человеколюбия, смирения и аскезы идет ради него Руди. Поистине, любовь превращает человека в дурака.

О том, чтобы затеять шумное торжество, Руди не смел заикнуться даже в свой собственный день рождения. Он подумывал отказаться от празднования вовсе, но на выручку пришли новые друзья - семейство Гослингов, с которыми его несколько месяцев назад познакомила Марго. Слава богу, эта чета поженилась еще до рождения Руди, и Эрик не ревновал хотя бы к ним. И предложение отметить двадцать четвертый день рождения Руди в их добропорядочном доме не вызывало у него никаких подозрений. Но все равно Руди рискнул пригласить на праздничный ужин только Эрика и Марго. А Тито, ради такого случая, нехотя пообещал переводить на Гослингов звонки, если на телефон посольства смогут в тот день дозвониться из Уфы и Ленинграда.

Дозвониться никто не смог, но в остальном маленькое празднование прошло очень мило и по-домашнему.  Мод Гослинг испекла “для нашего дорогого мальчика” морковный торт с цукатами, в котором не было ни ложки муки или сахара, так что даже Марго безбоязненно съела целых три куска, жмурясь от удовольствия и выпрашивая рецептик. Потом смотрели фильмы (у мистера Гослинга имелся видеопроектор). Все были, разумеется, трезвы и благоразумны. Эрик держался мирно и, можно сказать, дружелюбно. Руди изо всех сил уговаривал себя, что нет ничего лучше в день рождения, чем компания самых близких и любимых и тихие семейные радости. И только Марго почему-то была недовольна.

\- Это праздник Эрика или твой? - спросила она наконец, отведя Руди в сторонку.

\- Я хочу, чтобы всем было хорошо, - ответил Руди, но обмануть Марго не смог.

\- Дорогой, в Лондоне столько желающих поздравить тебя, а ты киснешь здесь со стариками. Ну-ну-ну, не протестуй. Ты же любишь вечеринки, а Эрик мог бы в такой день сделать над собой усилие, преодолеть свой сплин и пойти с тобой.

\- Не хочу я никуда идти, - помотал головой Руди, но дело было сделано: теперь он уже не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как закатиться куда-нибудь, напиться водки и устроить безобразие.

Тем временем стали смотреть “Постель для брата и сестры”*. Эрик заметно оживился и повеселел, обмениваясь с Найджелом комментариями, и никто из присутствующих не решился присоединиться к их разговору, не будучи уверен, что сможет поддерживать его на соответствующем высоком уровне.

 

_[*На самом деле фильм Вильгота Шемана по мотивам пьесы английского барочного драматурга Джона Форда “Как жаль, что она шлюха” (“Как жаль ее развратницей назвать”)  вышел в 1965 году. Авторы просят прощения за анахронизм.]_

 

Притихший на краешке дивана Руди печально смотрел на простыню-экран, не вслушиваясь в слова (все-таки так трудно понимать этот язык на слух!), просто следя за картинкой. Он видел одноименную пьесу еще в Париже, почти год назад. Еще до _Тех Событий_. С тех пор вся его жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову, и не один раз.

Вдруг Марго звонко хлопнула в ладоши. Эрик подавился фразой про заимствования, которые Шеман сделал у Бергмана.

\- Вот что, мальчики, - объявила Марго. - Поезжайте-ка в “Мирабель”, выпейте и потанцуйте в честь дня рождения.

Руди с надеждой и мольбой взглянул на Эрика, но тот скривил губы:

\- Я слишком скучный, меня туда не пустят.

\- Напротив, это вполне респектабельное место, - поддразнила Марго. - Там хорошая коктейльная карта. Мой муж часто там бывает.

\- Какая еще коктейльная карта, Марго? У меня недавно конфисковали даже таблетки от бессонницы, - Эрик бросил выразительный взгляд на виновника. - Вы думаете, мне будет позволено пить коктейли?

\- Когда это я не давал тебе пить?! - возмутился Руди. - Ты меня опять монстром каким-то выставляешь!

\- Нет уж, - отрезал Эрик, - давай будем последовательны в нашем стремлении к здоровому образу жизни. Вернее, в нашем стремлении привести меня к здоровому образу жизни. Бокал шампанского за твое здоровье - это все, что я могу себе позволить сейчас.

\- Действительно, пора достать еще бутылочку, - примирительно вставила Мод Гослинг.

\- Нет, так не пойдет, - стояла на своем Марго. - Идите, прогуляйтесь. А мы с Мод и Найджелом разопьем эту вторую бутылочку шампанского за ваше здоровье и досмотрим фильм, как положено добропорядочным пожилым англичанам.

\- Я тоже хочу досмотреть фильм, - Эрик начал раздражаться. - Или, - встревожился он, - мы засиделись и доставляем нашим хозяевам неудобства?

Гослинги принялись уверять его, что вовсе нет. Марго встала с досадливым вздохом и протянула руку Руди:

\- В таком случае, милый, тебе составит компанию твоя старушка, раз уж никто, кроме нас с тобой, не умеет веселиться.

 

 

Эрик удивленно уставился на них:

\- Марго, вы  вовсе не обязаны ходить за ним нянькой. Сидите спокойно и пейте свое шампанское с тортом.

\- Конечно, - охотно согласилась Марго. - Зато вы, пожалуй, обязаны. Особенно сегодня. Эрик, у мальчика день рождения. И не думаю, что рядом должна быть я. Но раз вы опять такой бука... - И обернулась к Руди: - Как думаешь, милый, если мы сегодня спляшем на стойке в “Мирабель”, нас когда-нибудь еще туда пустят?

\- У них непускалка отвалится! - от души расхохотался Руди, впервые за весь день. Подхватив Марго, он закружил ее по тесной, заставленной книжными шкафами комнате. - Вот увидишь, нас еще позовут в Crazy Horse. Что у тебя с планами на летний сезон?

\- Я готова их все отменить ради такого ангажемента. Тебе пойдут чулки в сетку, милый. И цилиндр. И хлыст в руке.

\- О, меня сделают примадонной?

\- И будут засовывать купюры в твой корсет.

\- А когда ты выйдешь танцевать канкан, весь зал будет держать руки в карманах. - И Руди немедленно показал, как. Марго взвизгнула и шлепнула его по глубоко засунутой в карман руке.

\- Дурдом, - закатил глаза Эрик под вежливые смешки Найджела и Мод. - Марго, не позволяйте ему так с собой…

Его явно раздражало, что Марго так легко удается сделать печального и напряженного Руди прежним: заставить его хохотать, орать, сыпать непристойностями и сиять глубочайшей и непобедимой любовью к жизни и к себе самому в этой жизни, которая всегда привлекала к нему взгляды, в том числе и самого Эрика.

Но он не успел договорить: Марго и Руди уже закончили свой дикий танец между диваном и шкафами с книгами и убежали, схватившись за руки, как дети. Марго в последнюю секунду схватилась за дверной косяк, послала Гослингам воздушный поцелуй и начала:

\- Спасибо за вечер, все было чу… - но тут Руди оторвал ее от косяка и потащил за собой, не удостоив Эрика и хозяев словами прощания.

***

На стойке они с Марго в тот вечер так и не сплясали, зато на полу с удовольствием подурачились под живой джазовый оркестр, импровизируя безумные, нарочито эротические танцы. Гонялись друг за другом, лавируя между затененными столиками и чинно танцующими парами, и бросались коктейльными вишенками и оливками. Громко смеялись и пели. Хотя такое поведение совершенно не соответствовало фешенебельному месту, куда их занесло, ни разу не появился никакой чопорный метрдотель с деликатной, но непреклонной рекомендацией прекратить бесчинства. Им с Марго было все позволено - потому ли, что они были так знамениты, или просто оттого, что все вокруг растерялись.

К тому времени они уже были не одни: в ресторане им встретилось множество знакомых, и за их столиком было весьма оживленно, шумно и весело. Но Руди больше, чем все знакомые, интересовал один незнакомец, сидевший за стойкой и постоянно оглядывающийся на их галдящее сборище. Он чем-то неуловимо напоминал Эрика: светлые до льняной белизны волосы, серые или голубые глаза, очень белая кожа, твердая линия челюсти. И никакой противной слащавости, то, что надо.

Все шло как обычно: сначала они с Руди бегло переглядывались и сразу же отводили глаза, потом принялись глазеть друг на друга, уже не таясь, и, наконец, незнакомец слез с высокого стула и медленно, давая Руди все шансы заметить этот маневр, проследовал через зал. Руди прошептал Марго на ухо, что он сейчас, и летящей походкой устремился следом.

Как и следовало ожидать, белокурый незнакомец направлялся в туалет (а туалеты в ресторане “Мирабель” были роскошные, что твой Версаль: золото, мрамор, благородное старое дерево, зеркала и люстры). Он вошел в самую последнюю кабинку и прикрыл за собой дверь, но щелчка задвижки так и не последовало, поэтому Руди беспрепятственно завалился за ним.

\- О, - сказал он, -  тут занято? Надо же, какая неловкость вышла.

Свет в туалете был ярче, нежели в зале ресторана, и при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что молодой человек вовсе не так уж и похож на Эрика, да и вообще, в туалетной кабинке не произошло ничего выдающегося. Незнакомец, похоже, несколько оробел, как дошло до дела, и вспомнил обо всех возможных рисках, поэтому держал себя крайне скромно, а когда кто-то еще входил в туалет, и вовсе останавливался и замирал, не дыша. Словом, Руди мечтал совсем не о таком подарке на день рождения.

\- Не будь таким бревном, - прошептал он, когда дверь уборной в очередной раз хлопнула и зашумела вода в умывальнике. - Или мы пришли сюда просто подержаться за ручки?

Незнакомец виновато улыбнулся и кивнул:

\- Прости, я… вовсе не против. Но ты так спешишь.

\- Меня дама ждет. Так что хватит болтать, и вернемся к нашему маленькому дельцу.

\- Жена? - понимающе кивнул парень.

\- А тебе какое дело? Я тебя не расспрашиваю, заметь.

Руди пришлось призвать на помощь все свое воображение и весь темперамент, чтобы получить хоть какое удовольствие. В отместку он не дал незнакомцу кончить и просто отстранился и поддернул брюки, прислушиваясь к звукам за стенкой кабинки. Вроде бы был шум воды, но двери больше не хлопали. Или он пропустил? Руди открыл дверь и сделал шаг из кабинки, игнорируя возмущенные взоры и негодующее сопение неудовлетворенного придурка. В конце концов, у него день рождения, а ему даже сегодня пришлось трудиться как папе Карло, чтобы получить хоть жалкую каплю радости.

На ходу затягивая ремень и рассеянно изучая а-ля помпейскую мозаику на полу, он вдруг напоролся взглядом на знакомые сверкающие ботинки (пятка стремится к пятке, стопы сходятся под прямым углом) и замер, забыв выдохнуть. Нерешительно поднял взгляд выше, вдоль безупречных стрелок на брюках, обреченно узнал Breguet на запястье спрятанной в карман руки и обманчиво скромную серебряную булавку в галстуке. Поднять глаза еще выше почему-то не хотелось.

Сзади ойкнул блондин и позорно захлопнул дверь в кабинку, звучно щелкнув замком. Лучше бы сидел тихо, может, тогда он остался бы незамеченным, и можно было бы сделать вид, что Руди просто ходил в туалет, в одиночестве. Впрочем, против него неопровержимо свидетельствовал распущенный и сдвинутый на бок узел галстука и помятый, расстегнутый на несколько верхних пуговиц воротник сорочки, которая, вдобавок, сзади торчала из брюк, а также растрепанная прическа и в целом вызывающий расхристанно-сытый вид . Если бы у него была минутка дойти до зеркала и оправить одежду...

Сколько длилась эта немая сцена, Руди не смог бы сказать даже приблизительно. По его ощущениям, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он нашел в себе силы посмотреть в лицо Эрика (и, конечно же, не прочитать на нем никаких эмоций, одно лишь ледяное спокойствие) и, заикаясь, заговорить молитвой-скороговоркой:

\- Прости меня, Эрик, умоляю тебя, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

\- Замолчи.

\- Эрик, я не хотел…

\- Хватит, я сказал. Приведи себя в порядок, и пойдем к Марго. Она черт знает сколько тебя ждет.

\- Эрик, клянусь тебе…

\- Рудик. Прекрати истерику и застегни уже штаны нормально.

Тот метнулся было к дверям уборной, но был ловко пойман за локоть.

\- Я сказал, приведи себя в порядок.

У Руди так тряслись руки, что он не мог попасть пуговицей в петлицу. И тогда Эрик, встав у него за спиной принялся невозмутимо оправлять на нем одежду, как если бы одевал ребенка. Затем он как куклу развернул Руди к себе лицом и поправил на нем галстук, постаравшись соорудить из жеваного шелка прежний элегантный узел (который сам же и завязал, когда они собирались к Гослингам, потому что у Руди в жизни бы так не получилось), а затем вытащил из кармана гребешок и несколько раз провел по вороньему гнезду на голове Руди, не заботясь о том, что частые зубья путаются в прядях и причиняют боль. Руди жалобно морщился, но возражать не решался. Но больнее и мучительнее всего было то, что Эрик проделал все это очень быстро и деловито, стараясь без необходимости не дотрагиваться до Руди, а если ему приходилось, то делал это самыми кончиками пальцев, как будто ему было противно.

Убедившись, что Руди возвращен благопристойный вид, Эрик молча кивнул и направился в ресторан, не оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, следуют ли за ним. Руди не могли обмануть его спокойствие и сдержанность. Он понимал, что Эрик просто хочет избежать прилюдной сцены. Так уже бывало раньше. Все самое страшное случится, когда они останутся наедине, и в ожидании можно было запросто сойти с ума. Руди хотелось догнать Эрика, вцепиться в него, обхватить его колени и дождаться решения своей судьбы здесь и сейчас, но он так боялся, что был просто парализован этим ужасом, и даже шел с трудом, еле переставляя ноги и задевая стены, как лунатик.

Они спокойно уселись за столик, вернее, это Эрик спокойно уселся, а Руди колотила дрожь, по скуле медленно ползла капля пота (или это была слеза?), немигающий взгляд был прикован к одной точке на скатерти, и все, конечно, с первого взгляда поняли: что-то произошло.

\- Дорогой, - Марго коснулась его руки, - что с тобой?

\- Просто выпил лишнего и устал, - спокойно объяснил Эрик, потому что сам Руди смог только помотать головой. - Но мы, конечно, останемся, сколько вам угодно, Марго. Он сейчас отойдет.

\- О, нет, напротив, я как раз хотела предложить нам всем разойтись по домам. Время уже позднее, правда? Даже не знаю, как объясню все это мужу, - она лукаво подмигнула, стараясь разрядить обстановку и снова заставить Руди смеяться. - Если я скажу правду, что была в ресторане с двумя красивыми мужчинами…

\- Хорошо, Марго, мы вас проводим, - снова ответил за обоих Эрик.

Марго довезла их до дома в своем посольском автомобиле с шофером, хотя Руди предпочел бы такси, перед водителем которого, по крайней мере, не нужно делать вид, что все в порядке, а так ему пришлось еще полчаса терпеть пытку фальшивым дружелюбием и светскостью Эрика.

\- Спасибо, мои дорогие, что вытащили меня из скорлупы, - говорил он, расслабленно раскинувшись на сиденье и закуривая. - Это был незабываемый вечер. Подумать только, сколько всего интересного я пропустил бы, если бы поехал от Гослингов домой, как собирался. Но меня, знаете ли, замучила совесть. Я сидел на диване, смотрел “Как жаль, что она шлюха”, и думал: “У Рудика сегодня день рождения. Первый, который он проводит, м-м-м, на свободе. Я должен быть с ним. А еще это хороший момент, чтобы попросить прощения за то, что в последние дни у нас были некоторые разногласия”. А ты, Рудик, рад, что я приехал?

Руди молчал, забившись в угол салона и обняв себя за плечи. В его распахнутых глазах отражались фонари, мимо которых они проносились, и фары встречных машин.

\- Похоже, у него кончился завод, - с улыбкой заключил Эрик. - Мы все устали. Я собирался предложить Рудику бросить все на пару дней и после “Лебединого” уехать в Копенгаген - чтобы гулять вокруг озера и смотреть, как тает лед. Там нас, по крайней мере, не узнают в лицо на улицах.

\- Как это трогательно, - обрадовалась Марго. - Эрик, милый мой, вы такой романтик, хотя и прикидываетесь обычно сухарем. Чудесно. Конечно же, поезжайте. Лондон в это время года прескучное место.

\- Прескучное? - засмеялся Эрик. - О, нет. Сегодня я увидел Лондон совсем с другой стороны. Ничто не может составить ему конкуренцию, и будет просто жестоко лишать Рудика здешних удовольствий.

 

Поднимались в квартиру молча. С каждым шагом у Рудика все больше слабели и дрожали ноги. Как бы не пришлось последние ступени преодолевать ползком. Открыть дверь он тоже не смог. Ключи прыгали в руках как живые, и Эрик без слов забрал их и сам вставил в замок и повернул.

И вот наконец дверь отрезала их от остального мира, и они были полностью одни. Можно было закатывать какие угодно сцены, но у Руди не осталось сил, и он смог только прошептать едва слышно:

\- Эрик, прежде чем ты сделаешь что-нибудь, знай: если ты бросишь меня, я умру.

Эрик молча прошел в гостиную. Свет он не зажигал, и Руди потащился за ним, ориентируясь на огонек его сигареты, зловеще мерцающий где-то над диваном.

\- Эрик, я абсолютно серьезно. Я не смогу жить без тебя.

\- Кто это был? - спросил Эрик ровным голосом.

\- Что?..

\- Там, в туалете. Кто это был?

\- Не знаю…

\- Не знаешь?

\- Клянусь тебе, я видел его впервые в жизни. Даже не знаю, как его зовут. Уже забыл, как он выглядел, и не узнаю в толпе. Он не имеет никакого значения. Он никто. Никто!

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, будто вы даже не поболтали перед тем, как...? Не сообщили друг другу хотя бы вымышленные имена? Хоть что-нибудь?

\- Ну... да… Мы ни слова не сказали друг другу. Это не какие-то отношения… Я не завожу никаких романов на стороне! - Руди был несколько озадачен. - Это святая правда.

\- А этот мальчик из театра? - спросил Эрик, и сигаретный огонек совершил плавный полукруг в темноте. - Джим Как-его-там… Ты с ним спал? Только не вздумай мне лгать.

\- Я не могу тебе лгать, - Руди опустился на колени и прижался щекой к обивке дивана. Он хотел прижаться к коленям Эрика или хотя бы коснуться его руки, но не осмелился, понимая, что тот отстранится с гадливостью, и это будет слишком больно. - Но зачем тебе знать? Ты только будешь сердиться на меня еще сильнее. Эрик, как хорошо было бы, если бы ты ничего не знал…

\- ...И носил бы и дальше свои рога высотой с гребаный Биг Бен. Конечно, тебе было бы очень хорошо, даже не сомневаюсь. Но даже тебе не по силам делать из кого-то дурака вечно. Так что выкладывай. Итак, Джим…?

\- Мы трахались раза два или три, - прошептал Руди в упругое сидение дивана. - Но он тоже никто. Я даже имя его узнал только от тебя.

\- Конечно, он никто. У тебя все никто, кроме тебя самого. И забавно, как ты, похоже, уверен, что если ты не знаешь имени человека, то твои похождения с ним не считаются.

\- Но ведь так и есть?.. - пробормотал Руди. Спокойный тон Эрика сводил с ума и пугал до потемнения в глазах. - Я имею ввиду, они не считаются.

\- Нет, детка, они считаются. И давай-ка мы с тобой сейчас их посчитаем. Итак, хмырь в ресторане. Джим. - Судя по движению в темноте, было похоже, что Эрик загибает пальцы, наивно полагая, что пальцев ему хватит. - Кто еще? Не молчи. Не знаешь имен - давай приметы или там обстоятельства вашего… э-э-э.. сближения.

\- Прошу тебя, - Руди начал всерьез паниковать.

\- Подними голову. Я не слышу, что ты там бормочешь.

\- Только не бросай меня!

\- Рудик. Приступай. Валяй свои мемуары.

\- Позавчера, когда ты злился на меня, я ушел погулять и встретил одного в баре, - Руди сам не мог поверить, что действительно говорит это. - На той неделе, не помню, в какой день, я покупал рубашки и склеил продавца. Перед этим… Или сразу же после?.. Не помню точно... Какой-то студент любезно помог мне найти дорогу и угостил чаем, когда я заблудился в городе; с ним в кофейне. На той же неделе опять ходил гулять, потому что ты хотел остаться один, и был на Кингс-роуд. Чуть не забыл, наш инструктор по вождению. Но я его и за тебя попросил, чтобы выдал права и тебе, не сильно мучая этими глупостями про дорожный кодекс... Еще перед этим мы с тобой ужасно поругались, и я сидел в баре, грустный, и какая-то шлюха меня пожалела…

Скоро у Руди пересохло во рту, а у Эрика кончились сигареты, но ни один не мог прервать эту безумную исповедь. В какой-то момент Руди начал давиться истерическим смехом. Сбиваясь, глотая слова, неудержимо хихикая, то и дело перескакивая на русский, когда совсем не хватало слов, и обратно на английский, он продолжал историю кающейся Магдалины. Эрик терпеливо внимал и почти не перебивал, только когда Руди закончил со своим лондонским периодом и начал:

\- ...В Копенгагене…

\- Как? И там тоже? - спросил Эрик, безрезультатно шаря по карманам в поисках хотя бы одной мятой, сломанной, завалявшейся сигареты.

\- Там почти ни с кем. Трое или четверо... в порту. Иностранные моряки.

\- Поэтому ты каждый день уходил по вечерам гулять, и когда понадобилось, то у тебя в кармане внезапно нашелся вазелин, - припомнил Эрик.

\- Прости меня, пожалуйста. Умоляю…

\- Я насчитал в твоем списке семьдесят пять мужчин и восемь женщин. Округляя в меньшую сторону. Мы с тобой прожили полгода, и за эти полгода ты успел обмануть меня с такой толпой. И я ничего не знал. И все это время ты запрыгивал на меня каждый день как тигр. Я не могу в это поверить.

\- И не верь, Эрик, не надо. Давай будем делать вид, что ничего этого не было? - не вставая с колен, Руди наконец осмелился подвинуться ближе и уткнуться лбом в бедро Эрика. Но так, чтобы в случае пинка ему не сломало нос. - Если ты простишь меня сейчас, первый и последний раз, я больше никогда ни с кем, кроме тебя, не буду...

Ничего не отвечая, Эрик отодвинул его коленом и встал с дивана.

\- Эрик! - Руди пополз за ним, но ноги затекли от долгого стояния на коленях, и он не смог встать, только растянулся на полу. - Куда ты?.. Не уходи, мне так страшно…

Вскоре загорелся свет в маленькой гостевой комнате. Это значило, что Эрик будет спать отдельно, но он хотя бы не уйдет, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас. И то сказать, куда ему деваться среди ночи? Но утром... Пока Эрик был в ванной, Руди стащил его паспорт и, пометавшись панически по квартире в поисках подходящего тайника, в конце концов спрятал в конверт с пластинкой Скрябина.

Когда Эрик вышел из ванны (облаченный в пижаму и туго затянутый на поясе халат), Руди снова смирно сидел на диване, как был, в помятом костюме и галстуке, и ожидал своей участи. Но Эрик даже не заглянул к нему и заперся в гостевой комнате, хотя Руди бы и не осмелился сегодня лезть к нему в постель.

Он уселся на пол под дверью, сам не зная, для чего. Так ему было спокойнее. Он готов был сторожить дверь как пес сколько понадобится - лишь бы Эрик никуда не делся из его жизни. На полу в коридоре было холодно (в такие моменты он всегда вспоминал Ленинград - как бы там ни было, но с октября по апрель в домах бесперебойно работало отопление, но в Лондоне это считалось излишней роскошью), и Руди принес свой кожаный плащ. Бывали мгновения, когда он погружался в чуткий сон, но полноценно уснуть в такой обстановке, да еще с таким грузом на душе было невозможно.

Он отстраненно думал о том, что почему-то не чувствует себя униженным, хотя надо бы. Наверное, когда любишь, гордость умирает в тебе. В глубине души Руди робко надеялся, что сейчас распахнется дверь, и Эрик если не раскроет ему объятия, то хотя бы пустит спать в кровать. Он же наверняка слышит всю эту возню под дверью. Рудик на всякий случай испустил громкий печальный вздох. Но наивно было надеяться, что Эрик хотя бы раз его пожалеет.

\- Почему я так люблю тебя, - спросил Руди у запертой двери, заливаясь слезами, - а у тебя для меня ничего нет?

***

Утром появлению Эрика, как обычно, предшествовал жуткий надсадный кашель, который на первых порах по-настоящему пугал Руди, пока тот не привык. Наконец Эрик вышел из гостевой комнаты, все еще откашливаясь и сжимая пальцами виски, такой же бледный и измученный, как в тот день, когда потерял сознание на репетиции, и чуть не споткнулся о Руди, свернувшегося на полу и закутанного в плащ, но ничего не сказал, только в отчаянии поднял взгляд в потолок и направился в ванную. Пока он был там, Руди продолжал сидеть в коридоре на полу, прислонившись к стене.

Потом Эрик вышел, также молча проследовал мимо него на кухню и поставил на плиту турку. Вскоре по квартире начал разноситься аромат кофе. Рассудив, что раз Эрик занят приготовлением завтрака, то, наверное, в его намерения не входит немедленное бегство, Руди отважился тоже забежать в ванную, умыться и побриться. Он постарался обернуться как можно быстрее и сразу занял наблюдательный пост у двери в кухню. Войти он не решался и просто наблюдал из коридора, как Эрик рвет листья зеленого салата, открывает банку с консервированным тунцом, что-то режет, что-то мешает в большой миске (то и дело оставляя свое занятие, чтобы пошарить по шкафам в напрасной надежде, что, может быть, где-то все-таки завалялись сигареты). Его движения были столь выверенными, точными и изящными, что наблюдать за ним на кухне было почти таким же наслаждением, как и на сцене. Утренний свет из окна превратил его белокурые волосы в чистое серебро. Темно-зеленый халат был очень к лицу Эрику. Он отличался довольно строгим покроем, и Эрик смотрелся в нем уютно и в то же время элегантно и собранно, без следа какой-либо небрежности и расхристанности. Его талия, туго обвязанная широким поясом, была неправдоподобно тонкой и гибкой, и Руди изнемогал от желания обвить ее рукой и прижаться к твердой и ровной спине Эрика. Неужели ничего невозможно исправить, и он теперь всегда будет противен Эрику и больше не сможет прикоснуться к нему?

\- Садись есть, - вдруг сказал Эрик.

У Руди на миг остановилось дыхание. Возможно ли это? Эрик решил позаботиться о нем, несмотря ни на что.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул он, проскользнув за стол, - спасибо, любовь моя, ты так добр ко мне... - От избытка чувств из глаз снова полились слезы и побежали по щекам, капая на столешницу.

\- О нет, - простонал Эрик, увидев это, - опять истерика. Прекрати.

Руди сжал губы, напряг челюсть, чтобы подбородок не дрожал, и задержал дыхание. Усилием воли заставил глаза высохнуть. Это было очень трудно, но он справился с собой. Он будет делать все, что скажет Эрик. Смотри, любимый, одного твоего слова достаточно. Не сомневайся во мне. Я твой, я твоя вещь.

Завтракали в молчании. Руди не очень любил кофе, особенно с обезжиренным молоком вместо настоящих сливок, а салат с тунцом вообще терпеть не мог, но сейчас ничто не могло доставить ему большего наслаждения. После того, как он провел всю ночь на холодном полу, его хотя бы покормили. В хорошие времена Эрик готовил для Руди мясо - стейки и отбивные, точно зная нужный уровень прожарки, соли, специй. Но сейчас, конечно, глупо рассчитывать на индивидуальное меню. Эрик предложил ему то, что приготовил для себя, но все-таки предложил. От мысли об этом на глаза снова навернулись слезы, и Руди поспешно сжал губы и напряг мышцы лица. Он не будет плакать, если Эрика это злит.

\- Можно мне спросить?.. - начал он чуть позже, когда немного успокоился. Эрик взглянул на него поверх чашки с кофе, и Руди продолжал: - Ты… будешь репетировать со мной по-прежнему?

\- Придется, - пожал плечами Эрик. - Я обещал Мадам, что подготовлю с тобой “Лебединое”. Не хочу никого подводить. Вообще, раз уж речь зашла об этом, я бы хотел, чтобы до “Лебединого” все шло по-прежнему - я имею в виду, что я пока останусь в этой квартире и все такое. У меня сейчас нет ни времени, ни сил менять свою жизнь. Но потом… - и Эрик многозначительно замолчал, рассматривая кофейную гущу на дне чашки.

\- Еще кофе? - заискивающе спросил Руди.

Эрик забрал у него кофейник.

\- Не трогай, ты меня обольешь, знаю я тебя.

Несмотря на многозначительное “но потом…”, у Руди отчасти отлегло. До “Лебединого” еще есть время, и он заслужит прощение. Они будут репетировать с Эриком и жить под одной крышей, и Руди будет вести себя идеально.

В подтверждение принятого решения, Руди тут же пододвинул Эрику молочник, стоило ему только протянуть к нему руку.

\- Рудик, прекрати так тупо подлизываться, - поморщился Эрик. - Это никак не исправит уже случившегося.

\- Я знаю, - опустил глаза Руди. - Я и не надеюсь. Просто хочу сделать для тебя что-нибудь, потому что ты делаешь для меня так много…

Теперь Эрик явно хотел, чтобы Руди замолчал, и он умолк.

\- Одного я не пойму, Рудик, - вновь нарушил тягостное молчание Эрик. - Я тебе настолько противен, и с самого начала был, что ты не упускаешь ни единой возможности трахнуть кого угодно, но другого?

\- Нет! - Руди вскочил с места, обогнул стол и упал к его ногам. - Я делал глупости, вот и все. Не знаю, зачем. Просто каждый раз приходил такой каприз, а ты меня  знаешь, я такой дурак временами… Но я больше не буду, клянусь тебе, чем хочешь. А я всегда держу слово. Я никогда ни с кем не буду спать, кроме тебя. Даже если ты меня больше не захочешь, я все равно буду рядом… ждать.

Он все-таки решился поймать руку Эрика и прижать к губам, но тут же испугано выпустил.

\- Прости… Я не должен был... Тебе противно, я знаю. Я больше не прикоснусь к тебе без разрешения.

Руди видел себя глазами Эрика: ужасно помятый, как из жопы вытащенный костюм, который до сих пор был на нем, несвежая рубашка, немытые и нечесанные волосы. Не особенно привлекательное зрелище, даже без учета всех развратных похождений. И после завтрака он кинулся чистить перышки.

Приняв горячий душ и вымывшись одним из ароматных мылец из запасов Эрика, Руди зарылся в шкаф. Обычно он одевался в то, что первое падало на него с полки. А трико, надев однажды и сочтя удобными, носил до тех пор, пока они не начинали превращаться в месиво из заплат, дыр и штопок. И только тогда крайне неохотно брал следующий комплект.  

Но ради Эрика Руди хотел быть красивым. Поэтому он втиснулся в узкие кожаные штаны, облегающие не хуже трико, и надел черную шелковую рубашку с широким вырезом, позволяющим видеть золотой кулон с зодиакальными рыбками. Довершали экипировку высокие сапоги на широком каблуке, которые он ухватил в Париже еще зимой, но все не было повода их опробовать. В класс он взял чистое трико и, вместо обычной растянутой футболки, очень стильную майку с v-образным вырезом. Сегодня на него будет исключительно приятно смотреть.

Руди угадал. Когда он спустился вниз к нетерпеливо ожидающему возле машины Эрику, тот задержал взгляд на его обтянутых сверкающей лакированной кожей бедрах. Руди скромно опустил глаза. Он хотел быть красивым, но не слишком фривольным.

Еще только шествуя по коридорам к своей гримерке, Руди уже успел собрать урожай заинтересованных взглядов. Даже Мадам, столкнувшись с ним на лестнице, вздернула бровь и сбавила шаг. Руди поприветствовал директрису своей обычной ухмылкой и поскакал дальше, звонко стуча каблуками.

На утреннем классе присутствовала большая часть труппы. И нетипично опрятный и элегантный вид обычно грязного, оборванного и расхристанного Руди тоже вызвал волну интереса. Бедный Джимми и вовсе густо покраснел, задышал и уставился на Руди влажными, полными обожания глазами. А вот это было сейчас совсем лишнее. Руди гневно отвернулся, молясь о том, чтобы Эрик ничего не заметил. Надо устроить  так, чтобы Джимми вообще убрали из труппы куда-нибудь.

Демонстративно игнорируя созданный им ажиотаж, Руди украдкой косился на одного только Эрика: “Посмотри, какой я красивый, как все эти люди меня хотят, но я только для тебя”. Эрик никак не реагировал, и это могло значить все, что угодно. Может быть, ему, наоборот, не понравилось, что Руди так выставляется?

Но сделать уже ничего было нельзя, класс начался, и Руди оставалось только не ударить в грязь лицом. Еще один подарок для Эрика - похвалы и аплодисменты, которые собирает его ученик. А для Руди подарок - работать бок о бок с Эриком. Здесь зал больше, чем в Копенгагене, и, когда они переходят к прыжковым комбинациям, нет необходимости, чтобы один пропускал вперед другого. Они могут делать все одновременно, синхронно взлетая, синхронно приземляясь. И все на них смотрят.

***

Вечером возвращались домой в молчании. За весь день они с Эриком если и разговаривали, то строго по делу, когда репетировали. В машине Руди вел себя тихо, лишь бросал на Эрика пламенные взгляды.

\- Хочешь выпить? - предложил он, когда они добрались до дома, и, не дожидаясь ответа, достал бутылку виски и стаканы.

Эрик спокойно ждал, развалившись в кресле и куря сигарету. Руди, по-прежнему облаченный в свои свои кожаные штаны, постарался поизящнее расставить стаканы, насыпал в каждый по пригоршне льда и залил все это виски. Оставшуюся лишней льдинку он демонстративно облизнул и провел ей по щеке и шее. Эрик только насмешливо закатил глаза. Но Руди это не смутило. Он поднес ему стакан нарочито плавной и текучей походкой, стараясь, чтобы черная кожа, обтягивающая его ноги, блестела и играла на свету.

\- Не верти задницей, - буркнул Эрик, но стакан взял и сделал глоток.

\- Прости, - смиренно ответил Руди. - Я просто хочу доставить тебе удовольствие. Только тебе, Эрик, я знаю, что мне ничего не положено. Но тебе должно быть хорошо. Может быть, ты хочешь…? - он неуверенно, медленно, почти застенчиво облизнулся, не сводя внимательного взгляда с лица Эрика.

Эрик ничего не ответил, только рассеянно звенел льдинками в стакане, но Руди все равно решился. Текучим движением опустившись на колени, он заложил руки за спину (“я тебя не трогаю”) и прижался лицом к бедру Эрика, целуя его сквозь брючную ткань.

\- Если ты думаешь, что тебе это поможет… - хмыкнул Эрик.

\- Я и не надеюсь, - отозвался Руди, зубами пытаясь расстегнуть его ширинку. - Но тебе понравится, обещаю.

Расстегнуть штаны на Эрике без помощи рук оказалось невыполнимой задачей, а сам Эрик помочь, разумеется, не пожелал, поэтому Руди пришлось отказаться от первоначального плана. Но его пальцы дотрагивались до застежек исключительно скромно и робко, не допуская ни единого соприкосновения с кожей. Закончив, Руди сразу убрал руки назад за спину и прильнул губами, вздыхая и всхлипывая от удовольствия. Он в самом деле был вне себя от радости, что ему позволяют делать это, а не бьют по морде, как он того, конечно же, заслужил. Значит, не все еще потеряно. Он чувствовал вкус Эрика, запах Эрика и сходил с ума. Ему хотелось, чтобы это никогда не кончалось.

Эрик поначалу сидел абсолютно неподвижно и безучастно, болтая в стакане виски с растаявшим льдом. Но Руди видел краем глаза, что его свободная рука судорожно сжала подлокотник кресла.  Плечами Руди ощущал напряженные колени и слышал утяжелившееся дыхание. “Ну же, - молил про себя Руди, - дотронься до меня наконец, хоть на затылок надави, возьми за волосы, как ты это любишь”. И он продолжил медленно облизывать член Эрика, не заглатывая слишком глубоко. Эрик съехал в кресле пониже, развалившись еще сильнее. Это был пока единственный его отклик. Руди издал жалобный полустон и продолжил трудиться, запрещая себе обращать внимание на собственные неудобства. Теперь он взялся за дело по-настоящему, заглатывая до основания, медленно, старательно, сжимая плоть губами и скользя по ней языком сверху донизу. Эрик запрокинул голову на спинку кресла, но упорно молчал, кажется, даже дышал по счету, медленно втягивая воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Руди чуть ослабил напор, не выпуская член изо рта, и тогда наконец свершилось - пальцы Эрика вцепились в его волосы, направляя и заставляя ускориться. Руди подчинился с восторгом и вскоре уже глотал горячее соленое семя, жадно облизываясь и чуть ли не урча от торжества.

Не поднимаясь с пола, он осторожно положил голову на колено Эрика. Может быть, все-таки не отпихнет?

\- Это ничего не значит, - уговаривал он Эрика. - Это просто маленькая награда для меня - побыть с тобой хотя бы минуту. Ведь я сделал тебе хорошо?

На глаза снова навернулись слезы раскаяния, и он торопливо сморгнул их в ожидании вердикта.

\- Уйди, - сказал Эрик.

Руди послушно отполз от него и раскинулся на полу возле кресла. Тугие кожаные штаны обрисовывали эрекцию, Руди расположился так, чтобы Эрик мог все видеть, но по-прежнему демонстративно держал руки за спиной сцепленными в замок.

Но тщательно выверенная поза неудовлетворенности и томления не помогла - Эрик только мазнул по нему ледяным взглядом, и поднялся на ноги.

\- Я иду спать. И ты иди.

\- Я сейчас приду…

\- Куда?

\- В коридор. Как и вчера.

\- Рудик, не майся дурью. Там же сквозняки. Демонстративное умерщвление плоти не улучшит твое положение...

\- Мне все равно. Я хочу быть поближе к тебе.Так близко, как только возможно.

\- Иди спать к себе в комнату, - Эрик чуть возвысил голос.

\- Я не могу, - из глаз Руди, несмотря на все старания сохранять спокойствие, крупными каплями полились горькие слезы. - Эрик, я так боюсь, что ты меня никогда не простишь... Я буду спать в коридоре.

\- О господи, - закатил глаза Эрик и ушел в ванную, оставив Руди без ответа.

Но кончилось тем, что он все-таки вернулся в их спальню и позволил Руди спать в кровати.

\- Запомни, - буркнул Эрик, ложась на бок спиной к Руди, и поправляя воротник затегнутой до последней пуговки пижамы, - я делаю это исключительно потому, что на полу ты гарантированно схватишь пневмонию и не сможешь танцевать.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Руди, скромно устраиваясь на самом краешке кровати. - Если я буду тебе мешать, скажи, и я сразу уйду.

В ту ночь оба долго не могли уснуть, каждый в своем углу постели. Наконец Эрик в полудреме перекатился по кровати поближе к Руди и обнял его, чувствуя, как тот с тихим всхлипом немедленно прильнул к нему в ответ всем телом и обхватил рукой, горячо дыша в шею. Только тогда Эрик почувствовал себя спокойно, и им овладел настоящий глубокий сон.

***

\- Я устрою так, что он больше не будет мозолить тебе глаза, - пообещал Руди, заметив, что Эрик прищурился на мелькнушего в конце коридора Джима. Дурачок упорно не понимал, что лучше бы ему взять продолжительный отпуск и исчезнуть. Руди был уверен, что мог бы уже заслужить полноценное прощение, а не только право делать минеты время от времени, если бы соучастник его грехов не попадался Эрику так часто и не служил, таким образом, живым напоминанием.

\- И как ты этого добьешься? - насмешливо спросил Эрик. - Накинешь ему удавку на шею и в Темзу?

\- Скажу Нинетт, чтобы убрала его из труппы.

\- Нинетт? - Эрик поперхнулся, услышав такое фамильярное именование великой директрисы лондонского Королевского балета. - Руди, ты ни в том положении, чтобы ставить такие условия.

\- Ты можешь присоединиться ко мне. Вдвоем мы ее точно заставим.

Эрик оглядел Руди с наигранным испугом, как будто был безгранично шокирован.

\- То есть, наблядовал ты, а расплачиваться за все ему?

\- Мы с ним вместе наблядовали, - оскорбился Руди. - А расплачиваюсь пока я один.

\- Ой, не надо слез. Этот мальчик, сдается мне, твоя невинная жертва.

\- Он первый ко мне пришел, между прочим! Я и не смотрел в его сторону, но он принес бренди…

\- Избавь меня от подробностей, сделай одолжение.

Руди надулся:

\- Я вижу, что тебе неприятно его видеть. Я хочу, чтобы ты его не видел. Всё для тебя…

\- Рудик. Не вздумай устраивать мальчику травлю. Я лично прослежу.

\- Может быть, ты сам положил на него глаз? - начал заводиться Руди. - С чего вдруг такая забота? - Он понимал, что разрушать только-только установившееся равновесие опасно, но ничего не мог поделать. Копящееся напряжение надо было куда-то девать.

\- Ни хрена не остроумно, - бросил через плечо Эрик, уходя.

Руди выругался и побежал следом, догадываясь, что сегодня ночью ему не позволят даже отсосать.

Он уже сходил с ума без секса. Эрику хорошо было демонстрировать суровость и непреклонность, он-то свое получал. Это была, наверное, идеальная ситуация для него - Руди ублажал его как гурия в раю, а взамен ему можно было не давать вообще ничего. Это было такое первосортное скотство, что иногда в душе Руди поднимался протест, но в то же время он испытывал острое мазохистское удовольствие от собственного унижения. Никто, никогда не обращался с ним так. И, дал себе слово Руди, не будет впредь, если у него, конечно, наступит какое-нибудь “впредь”, если он когда-нибудь сможет исцелиться от этого болезненного чувства. Пока же он любил Эрика все сильнее, до наворачивающихся на глаза слез, до спертого дыхания и подгибающихся колен.

Он честно хранил данное Эрику слово и ни с кем не трахался. Вообще. От такого воздержания Руди начинал лезть на стену. Он кричал на Марго, на Аштона, один раз разбил хрустальную пепельницу в кабинете Нинетт, терроризировал кордебалет и доводил до слез костюмеров. Он немного отвел душу, со вкусом побив посуду и поломав мебель в доме старого извращенца Битона, когда тот в очередной раз попытался к нему подкатить со своими дряблыми старческими  телесами. Но легче все равно не становилось.

Руди попробовал было провернуть старый трюк и принялся ласкать себя на глазах у Эрика в надежде, что тот не выдержит и захочет большего. Но Эрик просто сказал, чтобы он прекратил или убирался заниматься этим где-нибудь в другом месте.

\- Ты убиваешь меня, - сказал Руди почти с восхищением, целуя его узкую, тонкокостную и длиннопалую руку.

***

Наконец подошла премьера “Лебединого озера”. Накануне у Эрика болело все - голова, спина, руки, ноги, желудок, печенка, селезенка. Он простудился. Он съел что-то не то. Он встал не с той ноги.

\- Не вздумай отказаться, - шипел Руди, конвоируя его в гримерную. - Ты сделаешь это, Эрик. Ты сделаешь это. Ты лучший. Покажи всем, что ты лучший. Пусть все любят тебя так, как люблю тебя я. Пусть нам завидуют.

\- Рудик, не нагнетай хоть ты, умоляю. Я чувствую себя развалиной.

Эрик обессиленно растянувшись на диване, позволяя Руди делать себе массаж. Тот был только за и расстался, растирая ароматным маслом ноги, спину и плечи Эрика. Но Эрик даже в таком состоянии оставался бдителен и раздраженно сбрасывал руку Руди, когда тот под предлогом массажа ягодиц позволял себя слишком смелые прикосновения.

\- Не дергайся. Нужно разогреть и размять все мышцы.

\- Уверяю тебя, моя задница в этом не участвует, - Эрик говорил строго, но подушка и расслабленная поза приглушали его слова.

Руди горестно вздохнул, но все же переместил ладонь в более благопристойное положение и продолжал аккуратно пересчитывать каждый позвонок, время от времени наклоняясь и то невесомо целуя проступающие позвонки, то просто касаясь их языком. Эрик не мог не заметить этого маневра, но молчал.

Раздался стук в дверь и стальной голос Мадам:

\- Эрик? Вы позволите на минутку?..

\- Скажи, что ты не одет, - прошептал Руди, но Эрик выбрался из-под него и молниеносно натянул трико и майку, сверху еще накинул халат и уселся за столик.

\- Прошу вас, Мадам.

Руди по его знаку пришлось отпереть дверь, и Нинетт де Валуа вошла с Аштоном и остальной своей свитой.

\- Я просто хотела узнать, как ваше самочувствие, Эрик, - она сверлила его пытливым и цепким, оценивающим взглядом, от которого даже идеально здоровому человеку стало бы нехорошо.

\- Он великолепен, как всегда, - немедленно встрял Руди. И улыбнулся той своей особенной улыбкой, которая неизменно приводила Мадам в умиление и благолепие. Но только не сегодня. Она едва взглянула на своего любимчика и смотрела только на Бруна.

Эрик на мгновение болезненно зажмурился.

\- Я думаю, на сегодня меня хватит, - ответил он сухо.

\- Только лишь на сегодня? - нахмурилась Мадам.

\- Разумеется, его хватит на все спектакли, - снова вмешался Руди. - Это просто кокетство. Вы что, не знаете Эрика? Он всегда сначала стонет, а потом все сделает так, что мы все ляжем.

Мадам смолчала, но ответила ироническим прищуром, без сомнения, вспомнив “Жизель”, когда Эрик стонал-стонал, но так ничего и не сделал.

\- В самом деле, дружок, взбодритесь, - сэр Фредерик Аштон коснулся плеча Эрика. - Вы восьмое чудо света. Ни о чем не тревожьтесь.

\- Постараюсь не разочаровать вас, - бледно улыбнулся Эрик.

\- Вам это просто не удастся, - заявила Мадам. - Никто здесь не сомневается в вашем мастерстве, если вы готовы явить нам его. Мы все будем с нетерпением ждать вашего выхода, Эрик.

И грозная директриса со свитой удалилась.

\- Зачем ты так разговариваешь с ней? - возмутился Руди. - Извини, но это было просто жалкое зрелище! “Я постараюсь вас не разочаровать” - что за слова?! Послал бы ее, в конце концов! Как она смеет сомневаться в тебе?!

\- Рудик, - вздохнул Эрик, утомленно падая на кушетку, - Это только тебе можно так себя вести. Мы привыкли. А воспитанные люди разговаривают вежливо.

\- Но Нинка была злая. Она тебя оскорбила, - настаивал Руди. - Поверь мне, я нутром чувствую такие вещи. Я чувствую, кто как относится ко мне. И к тебе. Поэтому я даже в худшие наши дни знаю, что ты все равно меня любишь, и у меня есть надежда заслужить твое прощение.

\- Уйди, - Эрик беспокойно встал и снова пересел к зеркалу. - Мне пора одеваться.

***

Руди покорно убрался из гримерки и не отсвечивал все последние часы перед представлением. И во время спектакля сидел тихо, как мышка. Не привлекая к себе внимания ни прессы, ни Эрика. Но как хотелось первым вскочить с места, запрыгать, закричать, чтобы весь мир знал: “Вот он, мой, мой Эрик, самый лучший, самый красивый, талантливый и виртуозный. И он мой, он спит со мной и никогда не будет принадлежать никому другому, хоть вы тресните от зависти!”. На глаза наворачивались слезы любви, восхищения и гордости, ибо Эрик не просто вышел на спектакль, несмотря на разыгравшуюся ипохондрию, а вышел в самой бесподобной форме. Ему был необыкновенно к лицу бело-голубой костюм Зигфрида. Он был сама поэзия и фантазия - легкий, грациозный, меланхоличный. Каждое его соло вызывало бешеные аплодисменты. Ему хлопали больше, чем его партнерше Наде Нериной, которая, впрочем, была той еще колодой, и даже сам Эрик это признавал в частных разговорах, но отказ от партнерства противоречил его кодексу чести.

После первого акта Эрик ушел за сцену, еле держась на ногах, и, никому не сказав ни слова, заперся в своей уборной. Вид у него был настолько бледный, что Мадам послала свою помощницу передать Руди, чтобы был наготове в случае чего. Руди едва удержался от искушения пнуть тупую суку. Как она смеет так говорить про Эрика! У него просто тонкая душевная организация, он всегда так хочет порадовать публику идеальным выступлением, что совсем не щадит себя и выкладывается по полной.

И он оказался прав: когда настал час, Эрик снова вышел на сцену таким же идеальным, как и в первом акте, и можно было не сомневаться, что ни одна душа среди публики не заметила в нем и следа слабости или неуверенности. Спектакль завершился триумфально - морем цветов и бесконечными вызовами. Физиономии известных критиков (которых Руди уже начал узнавать в лицо) излучали блаженство.

Эрик, однако, был недоволен - бог весть, чем: собой, Надей, спектаклем в целом. Он даже не хотел идти на небольшой прием с шампанским, устроенный директором Ковент Гарден.

\- Там все хотят тебя видеть, - уговаривал его Руди, от волнения бегая по тесной гримерке, из которой уже успел самолично изгнать парочку экзальтированных балетоманок, невесть как просочившихся за кулисы. - Это просто невежливо - не приходить на прием в твою честь. Ты любишь ставить мне на вид, что со всеми надо быть любезным, а сам?!

\- Рудик, пожалуйста. Я совсем без сил. Мне нужно упасть и выспаться, - Эрик и правда выглядел не очень: бледный, с больными покрасневшими глазами, но, может, это было просто раздражение от мыла, которым он смывал грим.

Именно потому, что Эрик нисколько не преувеличивал свое состояние и действительно был без сил, а значит, воля к сопротивлению в нем была на нуле, Руди в конце концов удалось чуть ли не на аркане затащить его на прием. Они пришли самыми последними, но это было к лучшему: Эрика все должны ждать.

Руди, идя след в след за Эриком, горделиво вскинул голову, готовясь купаться от отблесках славы возлюбленного. На глазах снова готовы были выступить слезы нежности и восторга. Может быть, сегодня ночью, когда они окажутся дома, Эрик наконец отменит затянувшееся наказание?..

Вот к ним начали оборачиваться, по банкетному залу пробежал шепоток. Их ослепили вспышки сразу нескольких фотокамер. Не прекращая загадочно улыбаться своему счастью, Руди опустил глаза, тенью следуя за Эриком. И только когда вся армия репортеров ринулась к нему, он понял, что их интересует вовсе не Эрик.

Интересно, эти идиоты вообще заметили, кто сегодня танцевал? Или для них все “балетные” на одно лицо? Недобро оскалившись, Руди отмел первую волну репортеров грубым: “Отвалите”. Но следом за ними лезли новые.

\- Мистер Нуреев, что вы чувствуете… - начала облаченная во что-то кошмарно-розовое блондинка с бейджем Daily Mail на лацкане пиджака.

\- Разуй глаза, слепая курица! Сегодня танцевал мой друг. С ним и поговори, -  Руди подтолкнул вперед странно закаменевшего Эрика.

\- Да, но… Мистер Нуреев, какие эмоции вы испытываете, когда сравнива…

Договорить ей Руди не дал, вырвав у журналистки из рук диктофон и швырнув его от пол. И наступил на него каблуком. Раздался треск разваливающегося пластика. Толпа восхищенно замерла. Репортеры защелкали фотокамерами с удвоенным рвением, а их коллеги с  диктофонами алчной стаей устремились к Руди. Потерпевшая дэйли-мэйльша чуть ли не взвизгнула от восторга и тут же вытащила из сумочки блокнот и карандаш.  Эрик между тем просто куда-то испарился. Руди бросился на поиски, но его схватили под обе руки Мадам и директор по связям с общественностью.

\- Поговорите с прессой, кровопийца вы этакий, - страстным шепотом потребовала Нинетт де Валуа.

\- Расскажите им о своих ожиданиях, как вы с нетерпением ждете дебюта, что-нибудь такое, - бубнил ему в ухо директор по связям с общественностью.

И они вдвоем снова выпихнули Руди под прицелы фотокамер, а директор по связям еще и сунул ему в руку бокал шампанского, каковое шампанское, разумеется, немедленно было выплеснуто ему в физиономию. Счастью и упоению журналистов и гостей приема не было предела. После этого Руди мог вообще ничего не говорить.

***

На следующий вечер танцевали они с Марго, и творилось что-то жуткое. За стенами театра собралась такая толпа, что для успокоения страстей потребовалось вмешательство конной полиции. Внутри публика пребывала в непрерывной истерике. Овации заглушали оркестр, дамы в бриллиантах валились в обморок, их спутники в шелковых смокингах вопили как на каком-то гребаном футболе. Что творилось на ярусах,  Руди даже вообразить не осмеливался. Судя по крикам и свешивающимся с балконов дергающимся телам - штурм Зимнего дворца из фильма Эйзенштейна, как минимум. После спектакля Руди с трудом выбрался из театра. Его выводили чуть ли не по пожарным лестницам, сразу грубо запихнули в автомобиль как какого-то преступника и увезли в сопровождении полицейского эскорта.

Рецензии вышли только через несколько дней: критики честно отсмотрели все составы, прежде чем писать. В начале непременно шла речь об Эрике, его зрелом мастерстве, блестящей технике и уверенной манере (ха-ха), в конце - пара слов о юном Энтони Доуэлле, танцевавшем утренний спектакль, но основной объем был отдан Руди. Потрясающий эффект присутствия, дешевое позерство, убедительное проживание роли, злоупотребление трюками, ужасная безвкусица, непонятно, из-за чего такая истерика, вы никогда не забудете его, гениально, гениально, гениально.

_[ ВИДЕО: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17Ak4MGYMvw &list=RD17Ak4MGYMvw ]_

Нельзя сказать, чтобы Эрик совсем не получал никакого внимания. Мартовский Danсe Magazine* объявил его “человеком месяца” и вышел с его портретом на обложке, и он дал огромное интересное интервью. Высоколобые критики его превозносили. На взгляд Руди, это было гораздо лучше и достойнее, чем весь психоз, который поднялся вокруг него. Что думал по этому поводу сам Эрик, оставалось неясным: он упорно молчал. Но Руди надеялся, что тот и сам все понимает.

  _[Danсe Magazine* - на самом деле большая хвалебная статья о Э.Бруне вышла в февральском номере 1962 года. А мартовский номер был посвящен уже Рудольфу]_

 ***

Прошло еще несколько дней, и Марго прибежала на репетицию сама не своя:

\- Руди, дорогой, скажи, ради бога, что происходит с Эриком?!

Руди сперва не понял, о чем речь. Эрик давно уже был в хандре, и надежды на то, что после “Лебединого” он отойдет, пока не оправдывались. Но то, что сообщила ему Марго, не укладывалось в голове: Эрик, якобы, на днях довел до сведения Мадам, что ему нужен длительный отпуск для восстановления здоровья, и он по этому поводу собирается в Данию. Мадам, в свою очередь, довела до его сведения, что если он покинет компанию в разгар сезона, то может больше не возвращаться, а это было фактически равносильно прямому указанию на дверь, ибо не было никакой надежды на то, что танцовщик ранга Эрика после таких заявлений в свой адрес покорно сдаст назад и будет работать дальше. Об этом с утра жужжал весь театр, и один только Руди пребывал в счастливом неведении.

Он бросился домой, чувствуя себя, будто в дурном сне. На языке вертелась тысяча вопросов, а матерных ругательств на всех языках еще больше, но Эрик его опередил.

\- Рудик! Где мой паспорт? - прокричал он из гостиной, едва услышал щелчок открывающегося замка.

\- А зачем он тебе? - осведомился Руди, захлопнув за собой дверь и вихрем ворвавшись к нему. - Ты, может быть, куда-то собрался? И вообще, какого хера происходит?

\- Отдай мне паспорт, - повторил Эрик, безуспешно пытаясь вызвать модус “ледяной холод”, который раньше так ему удавался. Сейчас же Эрик выглядел скорее безгранично печальным и обессиленным, нежели холодным и отстраненным.

\- Хуй тебе.

\- Это просто глупо. Если ты думал, что оставил меня без документов, и я теперь прикован к тебе на веки вечные, то извини, но я тебя разочарую. Я могу обратиться в консульство Дании и заявить о потере паспорта, и мне помогут его восстановить.

\- Не сразу. А за это время ты придешь в чувство и перестанешь психовать. Ты что, решил меня бросить?!

\- Рудик, - Эрик подошел и взял его за плечи, - услышь меня, пожалуйста, хотя бы в этот раз. Мне правда плохо, я очень болен, мне нужно отдохнуть. Я собираюсь лечь в больницу, а для этого мне нужно вернуться в Данию.

\- В какую, блядь, больницу?! - заорал Руди, одновременно напуганный и разъяренный таким внезапным поворотом событий. Ведь еще утром ничто не предвещало! - Что у тебя опять болит, скажи на милость?! Ты здоров как конь! Ты просто врешь, вот и все, иначе почему ты от меня скрывал свои планы?! Весь театр знает, а я нет!

\- Если бы я сказал тебе, ты опять схватил бы меня за горло и заставил танцевать. А я не могу танцевать, Рудик, но и сопротивляться тебе, когда ты берешь меня за горло, я тоже не могу. У меня не хватает сил ни на то, ни на другое. Я с тобой бегаю по какому-то гребаному кругу, и на каждом витке мне все хуже и хуже. Мне нужно сделать паузу. Остановиться, выдохнуть, собраться с мыслями. Я должен срочно вернуть себе форму. У меня скоро постановка в Штутгарте. Если я и туда приеду полумертвым, если у меня и там ничего не выйдет, со мной будет просто покончено. Пойми меня, пожалуйста.

\- Эрик, а ты не мог бы потерпеть до летнего отпуска? - У Руди яростно трепетали ноздри. - Зачем эти выдуманные болезни? Что тебя не устраивает? Ты поссорился с Мадам? Я вас помирю. Хочешь, прямо сейчас пойду к ней и заставлю взять тебя назад?

\- О! - Эрик прижал руки к груди с иронической признательностью. - Премного благодарен тебе за протекцию. Знаешь, когда я в свое время впервые согласился пойти к тебе в номер, то сразу подумал, что ты еще можешь мне пригодиться.

Руди надулся. В данном случае он действительно мог использовать свое влияние, сколько бы Эрик ни издевался. Да, наверное, для Эрика это было бы унизительно. Он слишком большая звезда, чтобы держаться за труппу, в которой его не ценят. Но ведь весь этот конфликт произошел совершенно без всякой причины, а значит, не из-за чего упираться.

\- Ты же так хотел танцевать в Лондоне, - напомнил Руди. - Как и я. Помнишь, осенью мы мечтали, как будем вместе жить и работать, и все так удачно складывалось.

\- Это у тебя удачно складывалось, не у меня! Если ты не в состоянии разуть глаза и увидеть вокруг что-то, кроме себя, любимого, я ничем не могу тебе помочь! Давай закончим с этим разговором, прошу тебя. Просто отдай мне паспорт.

\- Ты хочешь меня бросить, - стоял на своем Руди. - Вот в чем дело. Тебе надо от меня отделаться. Да, точно. Ты же сказал, что после “Лебединого” сделаешь это. Ну вот, время пришло, да?

\- Рудик. - Эрик утомленно опустил ресницы и вдруг ласково провел ладонью по лицу Руди. - Я тебя не бросаю. Я так тебя люблю. Но… Все стало так сложно.

\- Да, конечно! “Все сложно” - так всегда говорят. - Руди весь дрожал от напряжения, ужаса и гнева. - Давай, Эрик, наберись смелости и скажи все, как есть: “Я больше не люблю тебя”. После этого я убью тебя, а потом себя, но ты все-таки скажи это, мать твою!

\- Проклятье!.. - воскликнул Эрик и вдруг рванул его к себе за грудки и впился отчаянным поцелуем в его губы.

Руди в первую секунду не поверил в случившееся: Эрик так давно не целовал его, что он сначала растерялся. Но тело помнило, что надо делать, лучше, чем смятенный ум, и вот он уже рвал на Эрике одежду, одновременно валя его на диван, но там оказалось неудобно, и они перекатились на пол. Эрик закрыл глаза и безвольно запрокинул голову, как мертвый, но его руки обнимали крепко. Он не отпустил Руди, даже когда тот забарахтался и захотел встать, чтобы найти какую-нибудь смазку.

\- Не уходи, будь со мной, - повторял Эрик, прижимая его к себе теснее и облизывая его пальцы.

\- Эрик, Эрик, Эрик, - бормотал Руди, покрывая его отрывистыми поцелуями, будто боясь, что в любой момент тот передумает и оттолкнет его, как все последние дни. В грудь до синяков впивались пуговицы на какой-то одежде, не поймешь, чьей. Расстегивая и стаскивая рубашку с Эрика, он забыл про запонки, и рукава не поддавались, заставив Руди разразиться сердитым шипением. Эрик сам дернул рубашку на себе, разорвав тонкую ткань.

\- Черт с ней, детка, долой все эти тряпки, - он приподнял бедра, избавляясь от брюк. - Раздень меня скорее. Помоги мне!

Руди издал нечленораздельный всхлип и вцепился в ремень на брюках Эрика, стараясь одновременно расстегнуть пряжку и сдернуть одежду вместе с бельем. Эрик, по-змеиному извиваясь, как-то выпутался из брюк сам и крепко вцепился в бедра Руди, прижимая к себе теснее и направляя. Он медленно, мерно дышал, стараясь расслабиться. Внутри он оказался обжигающе горячим. Они делали это в какой-то невообразимой позе, мучительно неудобной для обоих, и их слившиеся в одну тени на стене были похожи на чудовищного паука, упавшего на спину и дергающегося в судорожных попытках встать, или что-то вроде.

У Руди глаза горели двумя огоньками, как у дикого животного, жадно пожирающего свою добычу. Все происходило торопливо, грубо, почти истерически. Время для неспешных нежностей будет потом, когда они переберутся в кровать. Пока Руди наверстывал все, чего он был лишен две недели, эти проклятые две недели, когда Эрик только лишь снисходительно позволял обслуживать себя. Но сейчас он был под Руди, на полу, полностью и безраздельно в его власти, и его изломанная поза, его пальцы, вцепившиеся в задницу Руди и оставившие на ягодицах аккуратные ровные бороздки от ногтей, говорили: бери меня, пользуйся мной.

Руди задыхался от безумной смеси восхищения, обожания и упоения, он то утыкался лбом в плечо Эрика, то прихватывал губами его подбородок, безрезультатно стараясь поймать его взгляд. Эрик лежал, зажмурившись, так, что между бровями залегла складка. По его лицу пробегали гримасы боли или отчаянного нетерпения. Руди попытался замедлиться, чтобы продержаться подольше, но он уже не сам двигался, его как будто подхватило волной и шмякало о скалы до тех пор, пока не разбило в лепешку, и тогда он упал без сил.

***

\- Ты любишь меня? - допытывался Руди, когда они уже перебрались в спальню и лежали в постели. - Ты правда любишь меня?

\- А как ты думаешь, если я не ушел даже после того, как ты предъявил мне свой донжуанский список? - Эрик затянулся и не глядя опустил сигарету в пепельницу, которая стояла у него на груди. - Представь себе, кстати, с какими чувствами я оставляю тебя в Лондоне одного.

\- Так не оставляй меня, Эрик! Хорошо, ты хочешь отдохнуть, но почему нельзя отдыхать здесь, у нас дома?

\- Мне необходимо наблюдаться у моих врачей, которые ведут меня много лет.

Руди поморщился. Он все еще не видел никакой неотложной необходимости для Эрика наблюдаться у каких-либо врачей, но не хотелось спорить и злить его.

\- Ты честно не пытаешься отделаться от меня?

\- Детка… - вздохнул Эрик и погладил его по голове. - Разве ты сам не видишь?

\- Тогда я поеду с тобой.

\- Кто же тебя отпустит?

\- Тебя ведь отпускают.

\- От меня Мадам только рада избавиться, но ты - другое дело. Ты ее курочка, несущая золотые яйца. Сейчас она отдаст тебе мои спектакли, и у тебя не останется ни одной свободной минуты.

\- Наплевать мне на Нинку, - Руди упрямо нахмурился. - Конечно, жаль терять деньги… Но если я тебе нужен, лучше я буду жить с тобой.

\- Ты не просто потеряешь деньги, ты вообще без штанов останешься. Перечитай свой контракт и ужаснись неустойкам.

\- Тогда я тоже заболею.

\- Рудик, прекрати. Не фантазируй, это невозможно.

\- Но как же нам быть?

\- Привыкать к разлукам. Это ведь просто чудо, что мы столько времени прожили вместе, не расставаясь. Чем дальше, тем чаще будет получаться так, что ты танцуешь в Лондоне, а я в Нью-Йорке, или я в Копенгагене, а ты в Австралии.

\- Но это ужасно. Я не хочу с тобой расставаться! Как же я буду жить один, без тебя? - Руди убрал с груди Эрика пепельницу и пристроил на ее место свою голову. -  Как я буду танцевать без тебя? Кто будет со мной репетировать?

\- Аштон. Или кто-нибудь еще, не знаю. Милый мой, тебе давно уже пора жить своим умом. Я почти ничему не могу тебя научить.

\- Эрик!..

\- Не кричи мне в ухо, - раздраженно оборвал Эрик, но тут же смягчился: - Чего ты так разволновался? Мы будем видеться при каждой возможности. Может быть, я еще вернусь ненадолго в Лондон, это будет зависеть от того, как пойдет мое лечение. Или ты прилетишь ко мне в Штутгарт. Что за слезы опять, Рудик? Ты сомневаешься, что твои чувства ко мне переживут две-три недели разлуки? Побежишь пополнять свой веселый списочек, едва я отчалю?

\- Никогда! - слезы все-таки пролились и закапали на грудь Эрика. - Не будь таким злым. Я же обещал тебе.

\- Ну что ж...- Эрик приподнял голову с подушки и озабоченно посмотрел на него. Видно было, что ему очень хочется поверить, но и страшно вновь быть обманутым. Наконец первое возобладало, и ладонь Эрика ласково легла на взъерошенный затылок Руди. - Если ты обещаешь, я постараюсь тебе поверить. Но тот случай… ты сделал мне очень больно. Ты это понимаешь?

\- Я сейчас должен, - промурлыкал Руди, ныряя с головой под одеяло, - попросить прощения нашим обычным способом?..

\- Я не это… ох... - Эрик зажмурился и выгнул спину. Все-таки за две недели постоянной практики Руди вышел в этом деле на совершенно новый уровень мастерства.

***

Донесшийся из-за закрытой двери телефонный звонок легко перекрыл кружевную клавесинную пьесу Куперена. Руди снял иглу с пластинки и прислушался. Ему стоило больших усилий не срываться первым и не хватать трубку самому, но приходилось, потому что чаще всего все-таки звонили мистеру Гослингу, причём из разных уголков земного шара (недаром он был журналистом), и объясняйся потом со всеми этими типами на своём убогом английском. Не секретарь.

На время разлуки с Эриком Руди переехал к Гослингам. Во-первых, потому, что один в квартире просто не выжил бы, во-вторых, чтобы не возникало искушений кого-нибудь к себе привести на одну ночь.

Послышались шаги мистера Гослинга, и телефонная трель оборвалась.

\- Эрик? Я понимаю, что вы звоните не мне, но как приятно вас слышать… - долгая пауза, во время которой Эрик, надо думать, в изысканных выражениях уверял мистера Гослинга, что счастлив пообщаться именно с ним. - О, в таком случае, простите мое профессиональное любопытство, но что привело вас в Данию?.. Ах, личные дела, вот как…

Руди подбежал и выхватил у мистера Гослинга трубку.

\- Эрик!!! - Руди потянул за собой провод, одной рукой прижимая к груди аппарат, и спиной пятясь обратно в гостиную. Мистер Гослинг отечески-покровительственно кивнул и деликатно отбыл на кухню, притворив за собой дверь. - Эрик, где тебя черти носили столько времени! Я звонил Вере Николаевне, но даже она не знала, где тебя искать. А твоя мать не понимает английского, да еще прикидывается, что не узнает меня.

\- Рудик… Стой, ты что, звонил мне домой?

\- Разумеется, раз ты не звонишь мне.

\- Я же предупредил тебя, что пару дней не смогу быть на связи. Мне нужно было пройти обследования, а потом еще добраться сюда…

\- “Сюда” - это куда?

\- На остров Лангелланн, это довольно далеко.

\- Тьфу, блядь, какой еще остров? Зачем?!

\- Потому что тут находится санаторий, куда меня поместили. Здесь тихое и уединенное место, что-то вроде курорта. Но теперь все в порядке, я уже освоился и могу тебе звонить. Я, между прочим, еще и письмо написал, скоро должно быть у тебя.

\- Ох, Эрик… - Руди с нежностью прижал к щеке трубку, как будто собеседник на том конце провода мог это почувствовать. - И что за болезнь у тебя нашли?

\- Обычное переутомление. Все будет в порядке, детка, когда я отдохну. Здесь очень хорошо и спокойно. Я в основном сплю или гуляю вдоль берега. Остров такой крохотный, мне кажется, я смогу однажды обойти его кругом.

“Делать тебе нехрен, - подумал Руди, прикусив язык, чтобы мысль невзначай не прозвучала вслух. - Ты мог бы быть премьером Королевского балета, а вместо этого обходишь кругом какой-то остров. Придурок”.

\- А ты чем занимаешься? - поинтересовался Эрик, как показалось Руди, несколько напряженно.

\- Прямо сейчас? Слушаю Куперена. Это старинные пьесы для клавесина.

\- Ничего себе. Где ты только находишь такую музыку?

\- Теперь у меня полно времени на то, чтобы ходить по музыкальным магазинам и рыться в коробках со старыми пластинками, - вздохнул Руди. “Твоими трудами”.

\- А еще? Кроме музыки.

\- Танцую. Обедаю с Марго и этим жирным ублюдком Тито. Он ее недостоин, я тебе уже говорил?  Обошел все выставки. По Национальной галерее и Тейт могу провести тебя с закрытыми глазами. Был в Олд Вик, смотрел “Ричарда II”, но ни хрена не понял, ни одного слова. Очень мешает смотреть! Я даже раздобыл русский перевод, но в зале темно, не прочитать ничего. Вообще смотрю кучу фильмов. Найджел и Мод просто прелесть - каждый день приносят мне по два-три фильма, как раз успеваем за вечер их посмотреть. Но как же меня заебало каждый раз скакать по стульям, кнопками приделывая гребаную простыню на стену.

\- Ясно… - в голосе Эрика послышася тихий вздох, и он как будто немного потеплел. - Я скучаю, детка.

***

В действительности жизнь Руди, как он ни старался заполнить ее невинными художественными впечатлениями, представляла собой непрерывную борьбой с соблазнами. Проклятущий Джимми продолжал ходить за Руди как пришитый, вздыхал, смотрел коровьими глазами и несколько раз одновременно с Руди уходил из репетиционных, чуть ли не застревая с ним в дверном проеме. После каждого спектакля у служебного входа дежурили толпы экзальтированных фанатов (и не только девчонок), на которых охрана уже махнула рукой и почти не гоняла. Даже на пресловутом “Ричарде II” на Руди вешались в антракте толпы светских знакомцев и незнакомцев, выражая вполне очевидные намерения. Один раз Руди чуть было не клюнул, когда какой-то критик из Guardian предложил в частном порядке разъяснить ему гомосексуальные мотивы в означенной пьесе. Но Руди все же взял себя в руки и прикинулся не понимающим намеков идиотом. После этого случая он стал всюду ходить только с Марго, проинструктировав ее, чтобы она условленным знаком останавливала его, когда его вдруг потянет на приключения. А если Марго не могла с ним пойти, то Руди оставался дома, дабы не уподобляться святому Антонию (о котором ему рассказли Гослинги), искушаемому демонами.

Страшно тянуло на Кингс-Роуд. Совсем отчаявшись, Руди попросил Гослингов достать ему фильмов с эротикой. Что душка Найджел и сделал, на следующий день принеся домой безумный черно-белый фильм под названием Flaming Creatures*. Это было забавно, но только раздразнило несчастного Руди еще больше.

 

_[* Скандальный фильм американского режиссера Джека Смита, запрещенный в свое время как порнографический. Снят в 1963 году, так что, это очередной анахронизм.]_

 

\- Я ни с кем не трахаюсь, - доложил Руди Эрику в очередном телефонном разговоре.

\- Просто потрясающе. Кто бы мог подумать.

\- Если бы ты только знал, чего мне это стоит!..

\- Поделись со мной своей болью, любовь моя. Расскажи скорее о том, как тебе хочется запрыгнуть на каждого встречного и ты держишься из последних сил. Это так приятно слышать.

\- Нет, не будь таким злым. Давай лучше поговорим о том, как я запрыгну на тебя, - скрипнул зубами Руди. Спорить и опровергать он не стал, бесполезно. - Как только доберусь. Так… Что там на тебе сейчас надето?

\- Вот у меня даже желания не возникает переспать ни с кем, кроме тебя, - продлолжали гнуть свое с острова в Балтийском море. - Почему, как ты думаешь? И почему у тебя не так?

\- Эрик, я не знаю! Я всего лишь пытаюсь быть честным с тобой! Я такой, какой я есть! Ты хочешь, чтобы я скрывал от тебя свои чувства?  Чтобы лгал и отводил взгляд?

\- Нет, - поспешно отозвался Эрик. - Будь так любезен, не ври. Но я хотел бы, чтобы некоторые чувства ты не испытывал.

\- Я и сам хотел бы не испытывать их! Думаешь, мне нравится сходить с ума и лезть на стены? Я пытаюсь справиться с собой. Стараюсь думать о чем-нибудь другом. Вечер за вечером сижу на диване между двумя стариками и смотрю фильмы. И даже не дрочу за просмотром, а только после, в своей комнате. Можешь спросить у Найджела, если мне не веришь.  

\- Ты просто кремень, Рудик. Я восхищаюсь твоей выдержкой.

\- Иди ты, - и Руди первый бросил трубку.

Но Эрик тут же перезвонил:

\- Алло, - мрачно буркнул Руди.

\- Рудик. Еще раз так сделаешь…

\- То что?

\- Как ты со мной разговариваешь? - гневно зашипел Эрик. - Ищешь повод разобидеться и пойти искать утешение?

\- Мне кажется, это ты хочешь, чтобы я не выдержал разлуки. И признался, ведь я обещал быть честным. Чтобы ты потом мог меня бросить, - Руди почти кричал в трубку, кулаком зло смахивая с лица непрошенную слезинку. - Ты и так сбежал от меня на какой-то грёбаный остров с непроизносимым названием. А может быть ты и не на острове вовсе, а у какой-нибудь белобрысой сучки в Копенгагене?.. Я же не могу проверить!

\- Рудик, заткнись, тебя несет!

В ответ Эрик услышал сдавленные рыдания.

\- Ладно, детка, давай не будем ругаться, - сказал он, послушав какое-то время эти душераздирающие звуки.

\- Когда мы увидимся? - Руди, уже успокаиваясь, шмыгнул носом. - Я не могу без тебя. Ты же видишь, что со мной делается. Я с ума схожу. Даже Марго стала жаловаться, что я плохо с ней обращаюсь. А все потому, что я ни на чем не могу сосредоточиться, все время думаю о нас с тобой. Если бы я мог к тебе приехать хоть на пару дней…

\- Не думай об этом. Ты должен танцевать, а мне нужно восстановиться. Запасись терпением, любовь моя, ты ведь очень сильный.

***

Как на грех, была весна, и это добавляло всем переживаниям небывалой остроты.

Марго возила Руди за город. Вдвоем они осматривали бесчисленные поместья с пейзажными парками, пробовали на фермах парное молоко, скользили в лодке по прудам с лебедями. За городом их никто не узнавал и не вешался на Руди, что было большим облегчением. Но солнечное тепло, а также перегной, распускающаяся зелень и прочие весенние запахи тревожили и будоражили, и из этих поездок, вроде бы таких мирных, Руди возвращался еще более взвинченным, чем уезжал.

Эрик как-то выразил неудовольствие тем, что пишет Руди длинные письма, а в ответ получает коротенькие цидульки. После этого он получил послание из пяти листов, исписанных убористым почерком, но - на русском языке. По-английски Руди соизволил написать только предисловие: “Дорогой Эрик, я написал для тебя очень длинное письмо. Можешь попросить кого-нибудь помочь тебе с переводом, но только осторожно. Или я сам переведу, когда ты приедешь ко мне. Или покажу на практике”.

Но Эрик не приехал. Со своего острова он отправился прямиком в Штутгарт*, где ему еще зимой предложили роль в абсолютно новом, специально для Эрика задуманном балете Джона Крэнко.

 

_[*На самом деле, перед “Дафнисом и Хлоей” в Штутгарте у Эрика был еще один гастрольный контракт, в Италии, куда к нему и приехал счастливый воссоединению Руди. Но мы опустили этот эпизод.]_

 

Руди меж тем танцевал “Жизель” и “Лебединое озеро”, “Лебединое озеро” и “Жизель” и скоро начал ненавидеть и то, и другое - за то, что не мог бросить все и улететь хоть на пару дней. Просто рабство какое-то, хуже, чем в Кировском. К счастью, срок его контракта истекал, и Руди с нетерпением ждал того дня, когда станет самому себе хозяином.

Руководство Ковент Гарден тоже предвидело наступление этой минуты и поспешило предложить Руди новый контракт, но он их послал - к отчаянию своего агента Шандора Горлинского.

\- Руди, - уговаривал он за обедом в ресторане, - ну почему? Скажи мне, почему?

\- Потому что мне надоело сидеть на цепи. Я целый месяц не могу уехать, хотя мне очень надо! На каких-то несчастных два-три дня меня не могут отпустить, хотя от этого зависит вся моя жизнь!

\- Я обсужу с Мадам твой график, - пообещал Горлинский. - У тебя будет больше свободных дней. Мы можем сейчас вместе прикинуть, - он развернул свой объемистый блокнот на странице, где был напечатан календарь, - если у тебя уже есть какие-то планы.

Но у Руди не было планов, и он даже не видел смысла их строить, убедившись, что их жизнь с Эриком не поддается планированию. Кто мог знать заранее, что Эрик захочет лечь в санаторий?

\- Я согласен только на гостевые выступления, - мрачно повторил он.

\- Гостевые выступления - это прекрасно, но тебе нужна своя труппа. Чтобы ты был как бриллиант, а они - твое обрамление. Иначе у тебя не будет развития, не будет новых партий. Кто станет приглашать тебя на новые постановки, когда ты в любой момент можешь сделать ручкой и смыться? В Ковент Гарден будут составлять репертуар, имея в виду собственных танцовщиков, которые всегда под рукой, а ты либо впишешься, либо нет.

Руди молча гонял по тарелке оливку.

\- Послушай, мальчик мой, пока упрямство идет тебе на пользу. Мадам думает, что у тебя есть какое-то другое приглашение. Она меня при каждой встрече пытает, скоро начнет раскаленные иголки под ногти загонять, чтобы я сказал, кто пытается тебя переманить и на каких условиях. Я, разумеется, молчу. Не могу же я сказать, что ты просто дурочку валяешь! Пока она готова идти на уступки, чтобы тебя удержать. Ты повышаешь ставки, это хорошо. Но когда-нибудь ей надоест тебя уговаривать. Труппе нужна звезда, и Мадам будет вынуждена искать ее в другом месте.

\- У нее могло быть две звезды, - не выдержал Руди. - И все были бы довольны.

\- Руди, - Горлинский опустил очки на кончик носа, - двух звезд в одной труппе быть не может. Это абсолютно противоестественная ситуация. То, что вы с Эриком какое-то время делили этот статус, - простая случайность, вас взяли вдвоем, потому что никто еще толком не знал, чего от тебя ждать. Если ты отказываешься от контракта в Ковент Гарден, потому что рассчитываешь танцевать где-то с ним, то забудь об этом. Вам никогда не быть вместе - на одной сцене, я имею в виду, что у вас происходит в частной жизни - ваше личное дело.

Руди вспомнил, что Эрик перед отъездом говорил то же самое. Неужели это правда? Когда-то он мечтал, даже не мечтал, а был уверен, что они с Эриком до старости будут жить и работать вместе. Теперь оказалось, что под ногами у него не твердая почва, а глыба льда, и этот лед треснул пополам, трещина все увеличивается, и нужно срочно решать, на какой половине ему быть - там, где его карьера, или там, где Эрик.

\- Позволь тебе напомнить, - снова нарушил молчание Горлинский, - что Эрик такой ерундой не страдает. Привел в порядок свои хрупкие нервы и работает спокойно в Штутгарте. Скоро у него премьера. А из Штутгарта он, скорее всего, полетит на три месяца в Австралию. Поначалу он был не склонен соглашаться на это приглашение, но, учитывая, что в Лондоне у него не сложилось, скорее всего, скажет “да”. Или будет царить у себя в Копенгагене. О, он не пожертвует ради тебя ни одной минутой на сцене. И он, конечно же, прав: не так много у него осталось этих минут. Если ты, Руди, находясь в полном расцвете, на пике своих возможностей бросишь все, - это будет глупость самой высшей пробы.

\- Мне насрать, - ответил Руди, откидываясь на спинку стула, - что ты думаешь об этом.

***

Через несколько дней Горлинский явился в его артистическую уборную и положил перед ним экземпляр контракта. Кротко пропуская мимо ушей советы Руди, как ему следует поступить с этими бумагами и в какое хранилище поместить на веки вечные, агент перечислял выгоды и преференции:

\- Помнишь, ты был недоволен тем, что прогоны в костюмах не оплачиваются? Ну так вот, любуйся: пункт 3.4b, 800 долларов за выход на прогон. За спектакль, по этому новому документу, тебе сначала давали тысячу, но я стребовал полторы. Теперь я думаю, что мы можем рассчитывать на две. Как тебе, сынок?

\- Неинтересно, - Руди рассматривал свои руки.

\- Для бескорыстных служителей искусства у меня есть другая новость. Я так и сказал Мадам: “Для Эрика Бруна ставят балет в Штутгарте. Наш мальчик тоже хочет”. И Аштон в будущем сезоне поставит для вас с Марго большой, сюжетный балет. Не какой-нибудь пятиминутный абстрактный номер, а целый спектакль. В двух актах. Или в трех.

Руди молчал, и его молчание было глубоким и зловещим, как затишье перед бурей. Но Шандор Горлинский был не робкого десятка и отважно продолжал:

\- А еще… Если тебе вдруг надоело творчество Аштона… Планы на предстоящий сезон уже сверстаны, но через сезон компания обязуется поставить любой балет по твоему выбору. Только назови, и ты будешь его танцевать, что бы это ни было.

Вместо ответа Руди вдруг злобно расхохотался, вырвал из рук Горлинского подписанный Мадам Валуа контракт с печатью Ковент Гарден и разорвал его пополам. Потом скомкал в шар и запулил в угол, и шар закатился под гримировальный столик.

Шандор Горлинский, покряхтывая, извлек документ на свет божий и снова бережно развернул и сложил развернутые половинки на столешнице.

\- Также обрати внимание: тебя сейчас не устраивает, что ты не можешь никуда уехать, но в новом сезоне этого не будет. Они обязуются согласовывать с тобой репетиционный график, гастроли и спектакли. Ты сам выбираешь, в какой вечер выходишь. Руди, да ты хозяин этого проклятущего театра. Не Мадам, а ты. Просто поставь свою подпись и вступи во владение… Ах да, тут негде ставить подпись, бумага-то порвалась. Сейчас принесу новый экземпляр.

Пока его агент ходил за копией контракта, Руди запер дверь в свою уборную. Вскоре к нему, как он и ожидал, начали ломиться. Горлинский привел за собой подкрепление в лице Аштона и самой Мадам, и скоро уже вся труппа выглядывала из-за углов, наблюдая, как эта компания  стоит под запертой дверью, истерически дергает ручку, умоляет Руди хотя бы поговорить, пропихивает ему под дверь контракт с новыми, беспрецедентно щедрыми условиями и получает его обратно без подписи, но с комментариями, начертанными пальцем, окунутым в баночку с гримом. Помощница Мадам раз пять бегала в офис, чтобы отпечатать новый экземпляр и добавить в контракт новые пункты и подпункты, однако чудовище оставалось неумолимо и выманиваться из своей пещеры не собиралось.

Но вдруг оно услышало деликатный, однако уверенный стук в дверь и голос Марго:

\- Руди? Со мной ты тоже не изволишь поговорить?

\- Если ты пришла поддакивать Нинке, даже не мечтай, - отозвался из-за двери Руди. Но ради Марго он хотя бы соизволил подать голос.

\- Нет, - Марго, кажется, всхлипнула. - Я просто хотела узнать, чем заслужила такое предательство.

\- Какое еще предательство?

\- Я все понимаю. Ты больше не хочешь со мной танцевать, я слишком стара для тебя. Я всегда это знала в глубине души, но ты заставил меня поверить… Это жестоко, просто жестоко!

\- Но, Марго, я ведь не отказываюсь от тебя, - Руди даже вскочил и подошел к двери. - Мы будем танцевать вместе, обязательно, я просто не хочу снова  связывать себя кабальными условиями, понимаешь?

\- О да, будем танцевать в каких-нибудь гала раз в год. Но у нас больше не будет спектаклей... - пока Марго говорила, Мадам и Аштон стояли рядом не дыша. - И Фредди не поставит для нас балет, как мы мечтали… Ладно, я вижу, у тебя появились другие планы. Прощай. Надеюсь, я... никогда больше тебя не увижу…

\- Марго! - Руди распахнул дверь, едва не размазав по стене слишком близко стоявшего Аштона, но Марго уже быстрым шагом удалялась по коридору, промокая глаза платочком. Ее спина была прямой и напряженной, как струна. - Марго, постой! Я тебе не брошу и буду танцевать только с тобой. Какая сволочь сказала тебе такую хуйню?!

Марго даже не обернулась. Крохотные ножки быстро-быстро переступали по ковролину, стуча шпильками.

\- Марго, смотри! - Руди вдруг выхватил из рук Горлинского пресловутый контракт и ручку и, даже не взглянув на текст,  прямо на коленке размашисто подписал, поставив парочку чернильных пятен на бумаге и на пальцах.

Все затаили дыхание, не смея поверить свое счастье (“Заберите, заберите у него бумагу, - умирающим шепотом твердила Мадам, подталкивая к Руди обоих мужчин, - пока не порвал!”), но только не Марго. По-прежнему не оборачиваясь, она свернула на лестницу. Руди погнался за ней.

\- Да блядь, Марго, ты только взгляни, что я только что сделал для тебя! - он бросил контракт между перилами лестницы, рассчитывая, что Марго его поймает и увидит подпись, но Марго, конечно, не собиралась ничего ловить и просто переступила через кипу бумаг, которые упали и рассыпались у ее ног. За спиной Руди Мадам издала жуткий стон и начала оседать на пол, если бы не Горлинский, деликатно подхвативший даму под локоток..

\- Не знаю и знать не хочу, что за мусор ты тут разбрасываешь, - холодно сказала Марго, продолжая спускаться. Ручка в лайковой перчатке от Диора легко скользила по перилам.

Руди вихрем слетел за ней следом и подхватил ее на руки. Горлинский, который на цыпочках спустился и принялся торопливо подбирать с пола отпечатанные на машинке листы, подглядывал за ними украдкой. Он видел, как Руди усадил Марго на ступеньку лестницы, а сам опустился перед ней на одно колено и взял ее руки в свои. Сцена была очень похожа на предложение руки и сердца в голливудской мелодраме. В какой-то момент Горлинскому показалось, что именно это Руди сейчас и сделает. Бедный агент почувствовал, как стремительно повышается артериальное давление, и дал себе слово, что если у Руди когда-нибудь опять появится любовный интерес, ради которого он будет готов бросить все… Пожалуй, придется подыскать высокопрофессионального, надежного киллера. Так будет дешевле и проще для всех.

Немедленно воспользовавшись неслыханными свободами, которые предлагал ему новый контракт, Руди купил билет в Штутгарт.

\- Я прилечу завтра в 14.20, - сообщил он Эрику по телефону.

\- Любовь моя, это лучшая новость за долгое, очень долгое время, - в голосе Эрика звучала искренняя радость, не заглушаемая даже треском и помехами. - Я отменю на завтра все дела с двух часов и до утра.

\- Правда? У тебя получится?!

\- Говорю же, завтра с двух часов дня я буду мертв для всех, кроме тебя.

Руди издал победный клич, которому его научила Мария, когда как-то рассказывала о своих диких индейский предках.

\- Мы отключим телефон, запасемся бухлом и… А почему только до утра? Нельзя ли подольше?

\- Мне же надо работать, - в голосе Эрика слышалась легкая усмешка. - У меня скоро премьера, знаешь ли.

\- О, кстати! Я же скоро увижу тебя на сцене, - Руди испустил счастливый вздох. - Блядь, как я люблю смотреть, как ты танцуешь. Каждый раз как первый. Смотрю на Альберта, Яна, Зигфрида, Джеймса... и мечтаю, как через пару часов буду сидеть у тебя на коленях. И самому не верится.

\- Может быть, лучше тебе меня не видеть. Я до сих пор не уверен в том, что у нас получается.

\- Опять ты за свое? Плохо тебя вылечили на твоем острове.

Эрик засмеялся.

\- Не обращай внимания, детка. Это я так, по привычке. На самом деле, я счастлив здесь. Крэнко чертов гений, и каждая репетиция для меня как праздник. Здесь очень сильная и сплоченная труппа. Без иерархии, системы звезд и прочего дерьма. Все делают одно дело и живут им. Никогда не видел таких здоровых отношений.

\- Черт. Может быть, мне не стоило подписывать новый контракт с Мадам? Это Шандор мне совсем мозги запудрил, - забеспокоился Руди. - Ненавижу, когда меня принуждают. - Про Марго он говорить, однако, не стал. - Понятия не имею, вступил ли контракт в силу сейчас, или только с началом следующего сезона. Я еще могу отказаться? Как думаешь, меня взяли бы к вам? И мы снова были бы вместе, постоянно.

Возникла непродолжительная пауза, нарушаемая лишь шумом помех на линии.

\- Не спеши так, детка, - ответил наконец Эрик. - Сначала присмотрись. Я, на самом деле, не уверен, что это место для тебя.

\- Если оно подходит для тебя, значит, и для меня тоже! - горячо возразил Руди. -  Мне вообще-то везде хорошо. Это меня, бывает, где-то не любят…

\- Правда, что ли? Невероятно. Как ты думаешь, почему бы это?

\- Издеваешься надо мной ты тоже по старой привычке, или тебя все-таки недолечили?

\- Прости, малыш, я не хотел. Я, во всяком случае, не вхожу в число тех, кто тебя не любит. Между прочим, Рудик, я, кажется, понемногу превращаюсь в тебя. В последнее время думаю только о сексе и больше ни о чем. Круглосуточно.

\- Бо-ожечки!.. - обрадовался Руди. - Почему не было билетов на сегодня?.. - он на секунду задумался, и продолжил другим, вкрадчивым тоном: - Однако… Давай думать о сексе вместе. Чего бы ты хотел первым делом, когда я прилечу?

\- М-м-м… Ты застал меня врасплох.

\- Тогда я скажу, чего хотел бы я: повторить то, что мы делали в последний раз. Помнишь, когда ты порвал на себе рубашку? Ты был таким страстным…

\- Рудик, где там Найджел?

\- Его нет дома.

\- А Мод?

\- Ее тоже нет. Они вместе куда-то ушли.

На самом деле, Руди ответил так, только чтобы Эрик не стеснялся. Супруги были дома и смотрели телевизор в гостиной. Руди был уверен, что они не подслушивают: они были слишком милыми для этого. 


	2. Штутгарт. 1962 год

 

Сердце, как обычно, замерло, когда шасси коснулись асфальта, и самолет ощутимо подбросило, точно пустую скорлупку. Руди до ломоты в пальцах вцепился в подлокотники. Сколько ни летай, никогда не привыкнешь. Он жалобно посмотрел на стюардессу, за время полета уже раз десять сбегавшую для нервного пассажира первого класса за выпивкой, за дополнительным пледом, за мятными конфетками от тошноты.

Стюардесса ободряюще улыбнулась и нагнулась так, что Руди открылось шикарное зрелище в вырезе скромного форменного пиджачка. Но в этот раз ему, несмотря на весь его рекордный по продолжительности недоеб, не пришлось даже отворачиваться, чтобы избежать соблазна. Стюардессы для него не существовало, только Эрик. Руди припал к иллюминатору: может быть, пока самолет медленно и неповоротливо выруливает к зданию аэропорта, уже можно разглядеть за ограждением в толпе других встречающих знакомый легкий и тонкий силуэт. Наверняка он одет в свой длинный тренч цвета кофе с молоком, туго затянутый в поясе. На взгляд Руди, этот плащ сидел на Эрике чертовски сексуально, придавая ему этакую… строгость.  Рот наполнился слюной, и Руди шумно сглотнул. Стюардесса, кажется, приняла это на свой счет, ну и пусть, плевать, на все плевать, скоро он будет обнимать Эрика, и как удержаться и не завалить его прямо в зале прилёта?.. По губам Руди скользнула мечтательная улыбка, девушка вылупила глаза и густо залилась краской. Дура.

Наконец самолет остановился, и подали трап. Руди рванулся с места, бодро растолкал локтями других пассажиров и вылез на воздух первым, не глядя отодвинул плечом ту самую стюардессу и едва не забыл темные очки, без которых теперь никуда не выходил, как и без шарфа, закрывающего нижнюю часть лица, и всевозможных головных уборов, маскирующих верхнюю… И первым делом увидел целый полк репортеров. Замешкавшись на пару мгновений, он тут же попал под перекрестный обстрел стрекочущих фотовспышек. Где же Эрик? Как его найти в этой толпе?

Уворачиваясь от объективов и микрофонов, шипя ругательства и снова работая локтями и чемоданом, Руди чудом сумел просочиться в терминал. Паспортный контроль он проходил под вспышками камер и жадными взглядами сотен глаз. Спасибо немецким полицейским, которые не выпустили его в зал прилета обычным путем, а провели какими-то своими коридорами.

Когда они с Эриком наконец нашли друг друга в этом дурдоме, Руди уже и не мечтал повиснуть у него на шее. Они едва поздоровались издалека и принялись пробираться к выходу на автомобильную стоянку, держась на расстоянии друг от друга: Руди-то было наплевать, но Эрик ненавидел, когда их фотографировали вместе где-нибудь за пределами театра.

Однако сегодня ему предстояло именно это испытание: Эрик не в добрый час решил встретить Руди в аэропорту, будучи сам за рулем, и едва они забрались в его спортивный автомобиль, как со всех сторон подобно саранче сбежались репортеры и принялись фотографировать и побледневшего напряженного водителя, и разъяренного пассажира рядом с ним, и даже чемодан на полу. Эрик завел двигатель, но тронуться с места не мог: растущая толпа вокруг не давала проехать.

\- Езжай! - требовал Руди. - Давай, прямо на них! Не бойся, они разбегутся, а нет, так сами себе бараны. Скорее, вон то чмо сейчас к тебе на крышу залезет. Блядь, пусти меня за руль, если сам не можешь!

\- Ага, и ты кого-нибудь собьешь, и мы с тобой поедем прямо в тюрьму, - Эрик осторожно, миллиметр за миллиметром выворачивал руль.

Особо наглый репортер приник объективом прямо к окну со стороны пассажирского сиденья. Руди сложил пальцы в красноречивом жесте и прижал кулак к стеклу. Тут на помощь подоспела охрана аэропорта, и автомобиль смог вырваться из людского моря.

\- Тебе определенно нужны телохранители, - заявил Эрик, переводя дыхание и на ощупь утирая пот со лба.

\- Я не виноват. Понятия не имею, откуда тут прознали о моем приезде. Если это Мадам, убью суку.

\- Это единственное, что тебя смущает?

\- А что еще? Нет, в самом деле, Эрик, ты что, думаешь, я специально? Меня этот цирк радует не больше, чем тебя.

Эрик аккуратно затормозил перед светофором.

\- Ну что ж, - вздохнул он, доставая сигарету, - наверное, мне надо радоваться, что ты такой знаменитый.

\- Ты чего дуешься? - Руди напрягся от этого уже знакомого тона, предвещающего ссору. - Не обращай внимания на этих тварей. И радоваться тут нечему. Это вовсе не говорит о том, что я хорошо танцую. Им вообще насрать, как я танцую, не думаю, что на сцене кто-нибудь из них отличит меня от тебя. Это просто стадный инстинкт: один побежал, и все остальные за ним.

\- Ладно, давай постараемся во всем находить свои плюсы, - зажегся зеленый свет, и Эрик с неизменной своей аккуратностью нажал на газ. - Чем больше ажиотажа, тем выше гонорары, в конце концов. Кстати, даже сюда дошли слухи о том, какие условия ты выбил из Мадам.

Руди вспомнил и повеселел.

\- Ох, Эрик, ты бы видел, я их всех раком поставил. Мадам тоже надо держать в строгости. Не люблю ее больше. С тех пор, как она тебя... Я, кстати, ничего особо и не требовал. Она сама бегала за мной как собачонка. А я только передал через Шандора, что теперь мне нужен более свободный график. Чтобы ездить к тебе… Да, а что это за сплетни, будто ты собрался в Австралию?

\- Возможно. Я еще не решил.

\- Но это же ужасно далеко! А как же я?

\- Детка, это все отдаленные планы и предположения. Не забивай голову. Ты приехал сюда не для этого.

Однако перейти к цели приезда удалось не сразу. Подъехав к отелю, они обнаружили, что их уже поджидает все та же толпа стервятников с фотоаппаратами и микрофонами, а также привлеченные ажиотажем зеваки. Эрик бросил автомобиль прямо посреди улицы, не тратя времени на то, чтобы припарковаться, кинул ключ швейцару, и они с Руди со всех ног помчались к лифтам.

\- Кошмар,  - пожаловался Эрик, когда за ними закрылись спасительные решетки лифта. - И долго это будет продолжаться, интересно? Это же просто преступление против… права на частную жизнь, или как это называется?..

\- С этим ничего не сделаешь, - пожал плечами Руди. - Я пробовал в Лондоне. Бороться бесполезно. Иногда они на время оставляют меня в покое, наверное, когда начинают охотиться за кем-то другим, но потом снова. Ну ничего, мы ведь все равно собирались запереться в номере до завтра, ты помнишь?

Наконец они в самом деле оказались в номере и заперли за собой двери, но этот момент, столь вожделенный, такой смакуемый в мечтах, оказался несколько подпорчен - по крайней мере, в глазах Эрика, который никак не мог настроиться на нужный лад. Сначала он пытался церемонно показать Руди номер: спальню, ванную, гостиную и бар. Потом столь же церемонно предложил выпить.

\- Я поставил охлаждаться шампанское, - Эрик достал из холодильника, обшитого панелями из тёмного дерева и замаскированного под стенной шкаф, и продемонстрировал бутылку Lanson, - но, наверное, после такой поездочки нам нужно что-нибудь покрепче. Я буду виски. “Столичной”, к сожалению, я здесь достать не смог.

\- Эрик, - не выдержал Руди, разматывая шарф.  - да ты издеваешься, что ли?

\- Ты же просил запастись выпивкой.

\- Очень хорошо, милый, ты отлично справился, но к твоим запасам мы припадем позже. А сейчас… - Руди одним пальцем подцепил Эрика за ремень и, тяжело задышав, притянул к себе.

\- Рудик... - Эрик было закатил глаза, но тут же покорился удушающему поцелую и даже, по мере развития событий, проявил инициативу и прижал Руди к стене.

Было заметно, что Эрик действительно скучал и действительно хочет, и желание оказалось сильнее всех неприятных впечатлений этого дня, которые при других обстоятельствах выбили бы Эрика из колеи надолго. Эрекция у него была что надо. Руди с мурлыканьем пропихнул колено между его ног, желая сполна ощутить эту твердость, и вскоре они уже лихорадочно терлись друг о друга друг о друга всеми частями тела, не прекращая целоваться, жадно захватывая ртами губы друг друга и даже подбородки и щеки.

\- А теперь расскажи, о чем ты мечтал все эти недели, - потребовал Руди, выдыхая слова в пропахшие сигаретным дымом волосы Эрика. - В подробностях. Все сюжеты. Что я делал?

\- Ну, например, я думал о том, как ты лежишь на этой штуке... - Эрик ловко усадил Руди на край монументального комода и принялся расстегивать на нем рубашку, постепенно сползая на колени и целуя шею и грудь.

\- Да уж, этот траходром как специально для нас придумали, - согласился Руди, с картинным изяществом откидываясь на полированную поверхность. Комод оказался очень удобным и просто идеальной высоты. - И что же, я просто лежал и ничего не делал?

\- Ты…

 

Пронзительно зазвонил телефон. Эрик остановился и раздраженно вскинул голову, но Руди одной рукой снова наклонил его к своей шее, а второй нащупал рядом декоративный бронзовый подсвечник и метко запулил в аппарат. Звонок смолк. Еще полгода назад Эрик бы возмутился порчей гостиничного имущества, но с Руди быстро привыкаешь ко всяческим бесчинствам. Едва взглянув на осколки аппарата, Эрик вернулся к планомерному прокладыванию линии поцелуев от ямки между ключицами все ниже и ниже. Пуговицы рубашки Руди выскальзывали из петель с томительной неспешностью. Он несколько раз порывался ускорить дело, но Эрик строго отводил его руки.

\- Так что же я все-таки делал? - жалобно спрашивал Руди, елозя спиной по поверхности комода. Ужасно хотелось коснуться Эрика, но вдруг нельзя.

\- Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я бросил все и стал тебе рассказывать? - Эрик на секунду оторвался от его живота.

\- Ох, блядь, нет! Не смей отвлекаться от меня!

Раздался настойчивый стук в дверь.

\- Нахуй их всех, - выдохнул Руди, - не обращай внимания.

Эрик кивнул, расстегивая на нем широкий шипастый ремень с массивной сверкающей пряжкой. Руди наблюдал, приподнявшись и до крови кусая губу. Что за пытка? Неужели нельзя поскорее?!

\- Вот это вещь, - уважительно сказал Эрик, вытягивая тяжелый ремень из петель.

\- У тебя, кажется, какие-то идеи появились?..

\- Может быть, может быть… - теперь Эрик расстегивал пуговицы на кожаных штанах.

\- О! - Руди заинтересованно приподнял голову и уставился на Эрика сияющими глазами. - И какие же? - поторопил он, аккуратным движением переместив обтянутое черной кожей колено ему на плечо.

В дверь снова принялись стучать. Руди почувствовал, как под его бедром напряглось плечо Эрика.

\- Они могут ломиться к нам сколько хотят, - бросил он. - Пусть хоть бошки свои о дверь разобьют... Смотри на меня, а не туда!

И Эрик честно смотрел на него, но не в лицо, а на впечатляющих размеров выпуклость, почти разрывающую черную кожу. Руди это тоже устраивало, и он поощрительно хмыкнул, закидывая на Эрика и вторую ногу.

\- Достань его скорее, - попросил он, задыхаясь, и Эрик наконец сделал это.

Его нежные пальцы. Его губы, еще более нежные, влажные и горячие. Руди выгнулся и отчаянно застонал, судорожно хватаясь обеими руками за крышку комода.

Дверь тем временем снова затряслась от энергичного стука.

\- Да еб вашу мать! - заорал Руди. - Имейте совесть! Мы не виделись месяц, целый хренов месяц! Мы заняты! Мы трахаемся, неужели непонятно?!

\- Рудик!! - мгновенно побледневший Эрик дернулся от него как обжегшись, но Руди удержал его, скрестив лодыжки у него на спине. - Ты что, мать твою...

\- Но… - послышался из-за двери растерянный женский голос. - Ваш чемодан, герр Брун… Вы оставили его в машине...

По-видимому, это была горничная или девушка-портье

\- Мы заберем его, когда закончим, - пообещал Руди так же громогласно.

\- Да, герр, - пискнули из-за дверей.

\- Ты совершенно спятивший придурок, - сообщил Эрик. - Еще транспарант вывеси с балкона.

\- Да, я твоя сумасшедшая детка, - подтвердил Руди, снова притягивая его к себе коленями. - Затрахай меня до полусмерти, пока я еще чего-нибудь не выкинул. Хватит меня облизывать, давай, засади мне.

\- Смерти ты моей хочешь, - проворчал Эрик, стягивая узкие штаны с задницы Руди. Но отказаться от такого предложения было так же трудно, как и терпеть связанные с Руди неизбежные происшествия.

Руди не помогал бороться с одеждой, просто лежал спиной на полированной доске комода, с удобством взгромоздив ноги на Эрика.

\- Хоть сапоги сам сними, - не выдержал Эрик.

\- Не-ет, это твоя работа сегодня, - Руди снял одну ногу с его плеча, но только для того, чтобы упереться каблуком ему в грудь. - Давай скорее. Покажи, как ты по мне скучал.

\- Где ты нашел сапоги на таких каблуках? Еще бы шпоры нацепил, гусар хренов, - удивился Эрик, но все же взялся за  лодыжку Руди и потянул сапог на себя. Руди было начал игриво брыкаться, но Эрик лишь звонко шлепнул его по бедру и быстро стащил оба сапога.

\- Тебя возбуждают шпоры? - Руди приподнял бедра, позволяя Эрику окончательно стянуть с него тесные штаны. - Если хочешь, я в следующий раз… Ох!.. - Его руки снова принялись шарить по крышке комода, хватаясь за все выступающие детали, а все оттого, что ладони Эрика просто прошлись по внутренним сторонам его бедер. - Эрик! Что ты творишь...

\- Если ты так верещишь, - коварно отозвался Эрик, кончиками пальцев раздвигая его ягодицы, - может этого и хватит?

\- А тебе этого хватит, умник? - Руди схватил его за член - пока еще сквозь брюки, но умелая хватка, уверенное скольжение пальцев вдоль ствола обещали много удовольствия в будущем. Он приподнялся и одновременно притянул Эрика к себе второй рукой, требовательно подставляя губы поцелую. - Не играй со мной. Я слишком долго этого ждал.

Оказалось, что вазелином запаслись оба.

\- Мы израсходуем его весь, - предрек Руди и остановил руку Эрика, снова пробиравшуюся между его бедер, чтобы смазать его. - Нет, я хочу сделать это сам. А ты смотри.

И Эрик смотрел, но очень недолго, едва позволив Руди начать. Зрелище было не таково, чтобы оставаться пассивным созерцателем. Эрик грубо убрал в сторону шаловливую ручонку Руди и сам навалился сверху, всем весом прижимая его к крышке комода и задирая его ноги выше головы.

\- Вот это я люблю, - повторял Руди, цепляясь за его плечи как утопающий. - Давай еще, еще...

Эрик делал это в своем любимом ритме, сводившем Руди с ума: внутрь - быстро, одним сильным движением, а обратно как бы нехотя или с трудом. Руди мучительно толкался следом, стараясь насадиться еще хоть на сантиметр, но был не в силах ни на что повлиять в своем беспомощном положении, мог только царапаться и кусаться как бешеный, ругаться и умолять Эрика перестать быть таким гадом. Но Эрик не перестал, он заставил Руди кончить прямо так, от этой пытки, приведя к почти мучительному оргазму, от которого из глаз брызнули слезы. Эрик сцеловал их и слизал, все до последней капли, и кончил сам, крепко зажмурившись и вздыхая от наслаждения, так и не выпустив из объятий дрожащего и мокрого от пота Руди.

Когда Эрик наконец отстранился, Руди неспешно слез с комода, потягиваясь всем телом, привольно закидывая руки за голову и выгибая спину дугой. Напряжение все еще не покинуло его до конца и покалывало под кожей, заставляя ежиться: такой секс не мог насытить его полностью, разве что утолить первый голод, но Руди знал, что это только начало, и не злился.

Ему было жарко.

\- Где тут твое охлажденное шампанское? - хрипло сказал Руди и неверной походкой направился к холодильнику.

Достав ледяную бутылку, он прижал ее к шее и к груди, чувствуя, как по разгоряченной коже начинают течь ручейки влаги.

Эрик тем временем избавлялся от одежды, которую не успел снять. Руди засмотрелся на то, как он стягивает через голову тесную водолазку, весь вытянувшись в струнку,  любовался его долгими эластичными мышцами, проступающими под кожей, и исчезающей под ремнем впадиной позвоночника. Неслышно подступив к Эрику сзади, Руди приложил бутылку к туго натянутой коже на лопатках. Эрик дернулся от обжигающего холода:

\- Блядь!.. Не делай так больше!

\- Тихо, тихо, не буду.

Руди подковырнул фольгу на горлышке ногтем, машинально кинул взгляд на люстру  и лихо крутанул проволочный клапан. Но вместо ожидаемого элегантного сухого хлопка и легкого облачка газа, из горлышка вырвалась струя белой пены, окатив Руди, спину Эрика, комод и вообще половину номера.

\- Ебаный в рот!.. - заорал Руди, поспешно затыкая пальцем горлышко.

Эрик снова подлетел от неожиданности и судорожно обернулся. Наверное, гибель шампанского его раздосадовала, но не смеяться он не мог.

\- Рудик! Ты хотя бы в таком деле можешь обойтись без жертв?

\- Эта дурацкая пробка! - прокричал Рудик, отставив полупустую бутылку прочь, отряхивая капли с пальцев и вытирая их о шторы. Однако его уже заинтересовали хлопья пены на плече Эрика. Он с ухмылкой подошел к нему, слизнул с кожи потек шампанского и доложил: - Так гораздо вкуснее.

\- Рудик, это же фу, - Эрик повел плечами. - Я весь липкий, схожу помоюсь.

\- Нет! Мне нравится! - Руди удержал его на месте и снова приник губами к его плечу, тщательно собирая капли шампанского. - Тут достаточно много, - хихикнул он, - может, даже пара бокалов. Хочу напиться.

\- Перестань. Отвратительно!.. - но расстегнутые брюки Эрика выдавали его подлинные чувства. Руди коварно засмеялся и положил руку на его поднимающийся член, продолжая жадно облизывать плечи и спину.

\- А я так хочу. Ничего отвратительного. Ты такой вкусный. О, мой Эрик. Мой, мой, мой… - теряя голову, он впился в него зубами почти до крови.

***

Завтрак им подали в номер. Руди валялся поперек кровати, все еще весь в потеках шампанского и бог весть чего еще, и слушал, как Эрик в соседней комнате общается с официантом. Номер был в таком состоянии, будто в нем происходила оргия, по меньшей мере, на десяток персон. Официант делал вид, будто не замечает этого непотребного разгрома, Эрик делал вид, будто не замечает, что официант только делает вид, и оба испытывали жуткую неловкость. Наверное, вид голого Руди на разворошенной постели добавил бы им еще больше неловкости, но Эрик целомудренно прикрыл дверь в спальню.

Наконец стол был сервирован, а официант убрался, и Руди выполз из спальни, щурясь на утреннее солнце (одна гардина на окне была наполовину сорвана, причем Руди не мог вспомнить, когда они с Эриком успели, а главное, при каких обстоятельствах и кто виноват), и устроился голой задницей на стуле с бархатной обивкой.

\- Чем тут кормят? - полюбопытствовал он, приподняв с подноса серебристую крышку. - Если какой-нибудь овсянкой, им конец.

К счастью, на подносе обнаружился сыр с медом и орехами, вареные яйца, всевозможные сосиски и колбаски, словом, подходящая еда. Руди набросился на все сразу, в то время как совершенно заезженный и осоловевший Эрик только курил и запивал кофе апельсиновым соком.

\- Ешь, - Руди заботливо поднес к его лицу кусочек белой баварской колбаски.

\- Убери это, пожалуйста. Мне не нравится форма этих колбасок.

\- Не нравится?!

\- Переедание, детка. Бывает.

Руди восторженно расхохотался. Его переполняло счастье. Вот они снова завтракают вместе, как когда-то в Лондоне, и Эрик за столом напротив него, ужасно шикарный и элегантный в своем зеленом халате. Вот только так хочется стащить с него этот халат. И пусть запутается в рукавах, чтобы хоть минутку не мешал делать то, что хотелось делать Руди.

\- А вот я никогда не буду сыт тобой, - сказал Руди, сползая под стол.

Словно не замечая этого маневра, Эрик раскрыл свежую газету, которую принесли вместе с завтраком, - местную, но на английском языке. Любезность для интернациональных гостей отеля.

Но шуршание страниц Руди совершенно не мешало. Удобно устроившись коленями на оброненной Эриком салфетке (вот ведь буржуйское пижонство - льняные салфетки даже в номер!), он откинул полы зеленого халата, с удовольствием убедившись, что  надеть трусы Эрик отчего-то забыл. А говорите: “Переедание!”

\- О нет... - вздохнул Эрик. Опять ему предстоит то, что он уже проходил в Копенгагене и Лондоне: танцевать из последних сил, спать на ходу, разговаривать заплетающимся языком, от усталости забывая английский и мешая его с датским, натыкаться на все углы и стены, как спятившая летучая мышь, с чего-то вдруг выбравшаяся со своего чердака среди дня. А все из-за этого сумасшедшего мальчика.

Руди тихо фыркнул и потерся липким плечом о бедро Эрика, заставляя того пошире развести колени. Ему никогда не надоест дотрагиваться до члена Эрика, лизать, обхватывать губами. Руди порой с ужасом думал о том, что мог бы так и не покинуть СССР. И Эрик для него так и остался бы беззвучно танцующей в любительской кинозаписи черно-белой фигуркой, не имеющей ни вкуса, ни запаха, ни этой неповторимой температуры тела, не очень высокой, но это мягкое умеренное тепло всегда безотказно согревало, лучше всего, что Руди знал до сих пор.

\- Смотри-ка, - вдруг сказал Эрик, - тут пишут про тебя.

Руди пробубнил с занятым ртом нечто в том смысле, что подумаешь, плевать, этим его давно уже не удивить. Но Эрик спустил газету под стол, и Руди увидел свое фото, снятое вчера в аэропорту (без Эрика, к счастью), и новостную заметку.

\- Тьфу, дурацкий ракурс, - пожаловался он, одним глазом глянув на фото. Читать текст не стал - английские слова тяжело складывались во фразы, и ничего такого, чего он о себе не знал бы и сам, там не скажут. - Я выгляжу придурок придурком.

\- Когда они только успели напечатать новость? - удивился Эрик и снова положил газету на стол. - “Цель приезда звезды официально не озвучена…” Ох…

Руди принял вырвавшийся у Эрика вздох на свой счет и удвоил старания, плотно обхватывая губами и языком прижимая заметно твердеющую плоть к нёбу.

\- “...Но, без сомнения, она связана с грядущей премьерой и летним фестивалем, завершающим театральный сезон. Кажется... поклонников Штутгартского балета... за-бла-говременно... озаботившихся билетами на один из фестивальных гала... ждет волшебный сюрприз…” - продолжал Эрик, уже заметно задыхаясь. - О, черт!..

Руди не обращал внимания на бормотание Эрика, прислушиваясь только к  интонациям. Как приятно, каждый раз как в первый, чувствовать, как тает и плавится самообладание ледяного принца. Еще немного, и газета полетит на пол, а ладони Эрика зароются в волосы Руди, направляя, благодарно лаская и не давая отстраниться. Будто бы он хотел отстраняться, ха!

\- “Отказавшись от комментариев… - последнее слово Эрик выговорил как “кмнтрв”, - мистер Нуреев покинул аэропорт… в обществе… импозантного блондина, который его встречал…”

И как Эрик может все еще читать? Из принципа, что ли, или это намек, что Руди после всего-то одной ночи трудов теряет хватку и не может отвлечь его от какой-то вшивой газетенки? И Руди решительно пустил в ход ладонь, другой рукой жадно стискивая бедро Эрика.

Наконец Эрик сделал то, чего от него добивались с таким старанием, - бросил газету на пол. Руди торжествовал и сам ощупью водрузил руку Эрика себе на затылок. Эрик тут же вцепился в волосы, несколько резче и болезненнее чем обычно, но Руди не возражал против порывов страсти.

***

На класс они предсказуемо опоздали, хотя и очень старались успеть. Даже принимать душ, по настоянию Руди, из соображений спешки решили вместе, но это только задержало лихорадочные сборы еще минут на десять. Это все ужасно раздражало Эрика, который почему-то всегда так боялся опаздывать, будто был неоперившимся малышом из кордебалета, дрожащим, как бы его не турнули из труппы.

\- Едва ты появился, как сразу начался дурдом, - раздраженно повторял он, торопливо натягивая трико в своей уборной.

Эрик абсолютно зря тревожился: все равно сегодня нормального класса не получилось. Вся труппа была парализована появлением Руди (для которого Эрик попросил у Джона Крэнко разрешения посещать классы в Штутгартском балете). Кордебалет истерически хихикал и жался к стенам, никто даже не пытался выполнять задаваемые педагогом комбинации, все только смотрели, а работали на весь зал одни лишь Руди и Эрик (который скромно встал в задний ряд и делал вид, что его происходящее не касается).

Руди лез из кожи вон, ожидая, что вот сейчас придет Крэнко, увидит его, и уж тогда он, Руди, будет танцевать “Дафниса” в очередь с Эриком, а все остальные составы разгонят за ненадобностью. И они снова будут вместе, помогая друг другу, учась друга у друга, сменяя друг друга, поровну деля славу и любовь публики. Чем не идиллия! И пусть те, кто считает, что двух звезд в одной труппе быть не может, хоть усрутся. У Крэнко нет иерархии, ему все равно, хоть две звезды, хоть десять, и ко всем отношение будет одинаковое.

До премьеры, конечно, осталось совсем мало времени, но Руди ведь быстро учит...

Крэнко действительно зашел поздороваться в самом конце, пожелал Руди приятного пребывания в Штутгарте, еще раз повторил, что разрешает Руди беспрепятственно посещать классы и вообще просит чувствовать себя как дома, наговорил комплиментов, просил обращаться лично к нему в любое время, если что-то понадобится. Однако все это было как-то не слишком искренне, и за множеством любезных слов Руди чувствовал крайне прохладное и настороженное отношение. Такие вещи, как неискренность и неприязнь к своей особе, Руди улавливал на уровне животных инстинктов. Впрочем, это его не смутило, к нему многие так относились на первых порах, в том числе и сам Эрик, а потом ничего, все становилось хорошо, если проявить немного настойчивости. И Руди немедленно взял дело в свои руки и завел речь о том, что был бы счастлив, если бы такой мастер, как Крэнко, поставил что-нибудь для него, как сейчас ставит для Эрика. Можно начать хоть с небольшого оригинального номера для одного из гала в рамках летнего фестиваля… Полноценный балет он пока даже и не просит.

\- Увы, Рудольф, боюсь, вы для нас слишком дорогое удовольствие, - ответил Крэнко. - Мне известно, какие условия вам предложил Конвент Гарден, но у нас просто нет таких возможностей.

\- Так давайте я рассмотрю ваши условия, - миролюбиво предложил Руди, - может, мы договоримся. Мне, на самом деле, многого не надо, только более-менее свободный график. У меня ведь есть и другие обязательства.

\- Ваш интерес - большая честь для меня, - Крэнко оставался любезным и дипломатичным, но предельно твердым, - и я непременно воспользуюсь вашим слишком щедрым предложением, но, право, у меня голова сейчас занята премьерой и фестивалем, и я просто не в состоянии изобрести что-нибудь интересное и достойное вас.

\- Я полностью доверяю вашему вкусу, - и Руди выдал одну из своих фирменных кривых улыбок, которые, как он уже успел заметить и запомнить, превращали в мягкий воск Аштона, Ланчбери, Гослингов, Мадам Валуа и порой даже Марго. - И буду ждать, когда вы сможете со мной поработать. Кстати, я собираюсь пробыть здесь до конца фестиваля, а потом мы с Эриком едем в Данию.

Эрик, который на протяжении всего разговора стоял рядом с каменным лицом, едва заметно поморщился.

\- Почему они все от меня воротят рыло? - пожаловался Руди, когда Крэнко сослался на дела и оставил их с Эриком вдвоем. - Что Баланчин, что Макмиллан,  что этот вот… Только Аштон со мной работает, и то потому, что его Нинка заставляет. Я что, настолько плох?

\- Ты очень хорош, детка, но хореографы ищут исполнителей под свои задачи, - объяснил Эрик. - Им нужны винтики в механизмы, которые они создают: исполнительные, дисциплинированные, умеющие отказаться от своих амбиций ради общей картины…

\- Я тоже могу быть таким! - заявил Руди.

\- Ты? - Эрик уставился на него и от души рассмеялся.

\- Ну ладно. Наверное, со мной иногда бывает трудновато. Но почему они не могут поднапрячься, потерпеть и получить результат? Сочинить для меня балет. Мне нельзя стоять на месте. Я так хочу собственный балет…

\- У тебя еще будет их миллион, Рудик, потерпи. Твоя карьера продолжается меньше года, - Эрик приобнял его за плечи, и Руди тут же прижался к нему в ответ. - Может, отвезти тебя сейчас в отель? У меня еще много репетиций. Тебе, наверное, будет скучно.

\- Скучно? Ты шутишь? Я хочу на тебя посмотреть, это всегда такое… сексуальное зрелище.

\- Тебя послушать, я даже шнурки завязывают сексуально, - усмехнулся Эрик.

\- Еще бы. Особенно если вообразить, что это не шнурки, а ты связываешь мне руки.

\- Что за фантазии, господи боже, - Эрик аж поперхнулся, но не стал сбрасывать руку Руди, уже успевшую шаловливо пробраться под край его аккуратной белой футболки. - Детка, тебя иногда так несет…

\- Ну ладно, - скромно ответил Руди, - давай поговорим об этом после. А сейчас пошли на твою репетицию. Хочу посмотреть, какой из тебя винтик в механизме.

***

Вечером, вернувшись в гостиницу (через служебный вход, потому что у парадного вестибюля Руди еще издали приметил репортеров), они поднялись к себе. За день номер чисто прибрали, и ничего не напоминало об утренней оргии. Эрик сразу же с тяжким вздохом во весь рост растянулся на спине на кровати, на свежем хрустящем белье. Руди, расценив это как приглашение, мгновенно взгромоздился на него сверху, в поисках ласки тычась лбом в плечо и потираясь пахом о пах.

\- Детка, - взмолился Эрик, - я так устал. Мы еще утром выполнили и перевыполнили всю обязательную и произвольную программу. Давай просто ляжем спать, хорошо?

\- Ты всегда так говоришь, - ничуть не смутился Руди. - А потом тебе начинает нравиться. Я умею делать так, как тебе нравится, правда?

И он запустил ладонь под ремень Эрика.

***

В общем, с совместной работой пока не складывалось, но в остальном они были неразлучны. С утра приезжали в театр и шли в крошечный зальчик, где вдвоем выполняли экзерсис. Эрик почему-то не хотел, чтобы они посещали общий класс, а Руди было все равно. Если Эрику больше нравится вдвоем, ну и пусть. Во время занятий Руди совершал над собой усилие и старался не отвлекаться на Эрика-любовника, но видеть только Эрика-учителя.

_[ВИДЕО: начианя с 0:49 - их совместный экзерсис:[ https://youtu.be/Q_caurlLol4 ](https://youtu.be/Q_caurlLol4) ] _

 Потом Руди целый день сидел на репетициях, восхищаясь и немного завидуя. Эрик мог сколько угодно рассказывать, что хореографам нужны винтики, а не индивидуальности, но в действительности как раз индивидуальность Крэнко в нем и разглядел и сумел выразить, создав для Эрика такую вкусную роль, в которой каждое движение было так естественно, так органично для исполнителя, что будто выходило само собой. И нервная и изысканная музыка Равеля тоже подходила Эрику, как сшитая на заказ перчатка. Руди оставалось сидеть неподвижно в уголке и смотреть на него как сова во все глаза: стараться запечатлеть в мозгу все, что делал Эрик и как.

 

Сходить куда-нибудь в музей, пробежаться по антикварным лавочкам и музыкальным магазинам или хотя бы прогуляться по городу было невозможно, потому что репортеры и какие-то сумасшедшие зеваки все никак не оставляли Руди в покое. Даже в театре по нему сходили с ума все, кроме самого Крэнко. Дошло до того, что Эрик однажды вошел в свою уборную, когда там прохлаждался Руди, и сообщил:

\- Там за дверью дети из балетной школы. Мечтают о твоем автографе, хотя бы одном на всех, но боятся подойти. Обратились ко мне с просьбой о содействии.

Руди этих детей в гробу видел, но в Штутгарте он старался быть милым со всеми - ради Эрика, чтобы тот за него не краснел, и ради Крэнко, чтобы тот оценил его идеальное поведение.

\- О, конечно, - ответил он с энтузиазмом. - Тащи их сюда.

\- Но только, Рудик, я еще раз повторяю: это дети, - нервно уточнил Эрик. - Даже не из старших классов. Надеюсь, ты никому не откусишь голову.

\- Я маленьких не трогаю, - промурлыкал Руди. - Ну, где они?

И Эрик ввел в уборную стайку трепещущих подростков, тоненьких до прозрачности, с ручками-палочками и ногами, заплетающимися одна за другую. Руди скептически оглядел детей. Те потупились и, кажется, почти перестали дышать. Но Руди отнесся к ним милостиво, подписал вырезанные бог весть откуда и трогательно наклеенные на картонки журнальные фотографии, которые дети принесли в потных ручонках. И даже поболтал с ними немного на ломаном английском. Одна девочка осмелела настолько, что попросила позволения коснуться его руки. Руди пошел дальше и слегка приобнял ее, погладив по белобрысой макушке, - к полному восторгу ребенка.

В итоге счастливы были все, кроме - почему-то - Эрика. Руди так и не понял, что ему не понравилось, но, в конце концов, это же Эрик. Тому, кто хотел быть с ним, оставалось только терпеть эти необъяснимые перепады настроения, хандру, “угадай, на что я обиделся на этот раз” и прочие загадочные движения Эриковой души.

Руди с прискорбием отмечал, что эффект от лечения на острове понемногу проходит. Когда он только приехал, Эрик был непривычно спокоен, улыбчив и жизнерадостен, а какой у них был секс!.. Нет, их секс всегда был что надо, но в основном стараниями Руди, однако в этот раз, в первую ночь после его прилета их вклад был равноценен, даже, пожалуй, с некоторым перевесом в сторону Эрика.

Но с течением времени все вернулось на круги своя. Эрик то замыкался в себе, то без видимых причин делался зол, раздражителен и даже груб с Руди. Все ему не нравилось: как Руди болтает и смеется с артистами из кордебалета, как из чистого упрямства каждый день подруливает к неприступному Крэнко, как в шутку кокетничает с его, Эрика, партнершей Джорджиной Паркинсон…

***

Тем временем, различные волнующие слухи о причинах приезда Руди продолжали будоражить театральный мир. Видели, что он каждый день с утра прибывает в театр и уезжает только вечером, и никому не могло прийти в голову, что это все только для того, чтобы сходить на класс и потом целый день смирно и скромно сидеть на репетициях Эрика. Все были уверены, что готовится какой-то сюрприз с участием Руди. Может быть, он все-таки выйдет в “Дафнисе”? Или, по крайней мере, будет участвовать в летнем фестивале Штутгартского балета? Периодически вылезали какие-то умники, которые якобы точно знали, когда будет танцевать Руди и что, и билеты на это событие начинали разлетаться из рук перекупщиков за астрономические суммы и чуть ли не разыгрываться на подпольных аукционах. Руди было на все это глубоко наплевать, но вот Эрик все чаще приходил в ярость и срывался на Руди. Будто бы он виноват, что журналюги решили устроить такое соревнование: кто напишет более скандальную статью о скромном туристе. Пару раз в этих статьях кто-то проницательно предложил поискать разгадку присутствия Руди в городе в личности “импозантного блондина”, которого “часто видят с герром Нуреевым”. Руди одобрительно хмыкнул, прочитав это, но в прессе версия не прижилась, показалась высосанной из пальца и вскоре была погребена под кучей более фантастических инсинуаций, вроде ожидаемого тайного приезда дамы Фонтейн, которую кто-то, дескать, уже видел в городе.    

Руководство Штутгартского балета начало всерьез беспокоиться, предвидя, что наэлектризованная толпа просто сравняет с землей театр, если Руди так ни разу и не появится на сцене. Наверное, для любого другого художественного руководителя это стало бы знаком свыше, повелевающим пригласить наконец звезду участвовать хоть в каком-нибудь из событий, но Джон Крэнко был не таков и просто попросил Руди, до сих пор успешно бегавшего от газетчиков, все-таки выйти к прессе и все опровергнуть. Эту просьбу он передал через Эрика и велел оказать на строптивого Руди все возможное давление.

И для Руди устроили целую пресс-конференцию, на которой он объяснял, что нет, он ничего не танцует (хотя готов в любой момент), и да, он приехал просто как друг, ученик и самый преданный поклонник Эрика Бруна, чтобы увидеть премьеру его “Дафниса”.

После этого заявления в труппе немного успокоились, а пресса заметно приуныла (хотя не все поверили в правдивость сказанного Руди, о чем открыто сообщали читателям), но все равно последние дни подготовки проходили в напряженной и нервной атмосфере.

***

Как-то утром Руди проснулся оттого, что услышал голос Эрика, громко разговаривающего по телефону в гостиной:

\- ...Послушайте, Шандор, почему бы вам не поговорить об этом с ним самим? Не понимаю, почему все, кому что-то надо от Рудика, идут ко мне? Я ему что, личный секретарь или нянька?.. Да, я знаю, как это сложно, но у меня есть и свои собственные дела, и я не могу все время… Пожалуйста. - Эрик раздраженно бросил трубку, повернулся и узрел картину, словно самой природой созданную для того, чтобы утихомирить его гнев: обнаженного Руди, прислонившегося к дверному косяку, растрепанного и сонно моргающего. - Это был твой агент, - пояснил Эрик. - Хочет, чтобы я уговорил тебя поехать в Нью-Йорк с Королевским балетом.

\- Вот долбоеб, - примирительно пробормотал Руди, протерев глаза. - Я ему устрою. Больше он тебя не побеспокоит.

Горлинский уже давно надоедал ему уговорами присоединиться к этим гастролям в конце лета. По новому контракту Руди уже никто не мог заставить, но это не мешало агенту зудеть каждый день по телефону, какое это будет событие и как американская публика ждет их с Марго.

\- Кстати, а почему ты не хочешь поехать? - спросил Эрик, закуривая.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему, - Руди даже обиделся. -  Когда ты отработаешь свои выступления тут, у нас же запланирован отпуск у тебя в Дании.

\- Но это глупо. Тебе нужно непременно показаться в Нью-Йорке. Американцы видели тебя только по телевизору. Ты успеешь и в Данию со мной, и на гастроли. Или ты собираешься все лето ничего не делать?

\- Ты что, хочешь от меня избавиться? - догадался Руди. Его голос задрожал, от волнения он начал глотать слова. - Опять? Мало тебя лечили на этом гребаном острове?

Эрик состроил недовольную мину, но подошел к нему и обнял.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты танцевал, бестолочь ты такая. В конце концов, в том, каким ты стал, есть и мой маленький вклад, и мне приятно видеть плоды - причем не в виде дурацких статей и толпы обезумевших фанатов, а в виде блестящего исполнения на лучших сценах мира.

\- Но я хочу быть с тобой, - слабо улыбнулся Руди, немедленно обхватывая Эрика обеими руками и заглядывая ему в глаза. - Это важнее всего. Я так люблю тебя. Я так долго тебя искал. И никому не отдам. Мы же хотим всегда жить вместе, верно?

\- Да, детка, - сдался Эрик, устало прикрывая глаза и целуя его в висок. - Но не обольщайся слишком сильно. Жизнь - она такая непредсказуемая... Если я поеду с тобой в Нью-Йорк, ты согласишься?

\- О, Эрик!..

\- Ты ведь приехал ко мне сюда, верно? Теперь моя очередь. К тому же, это не моя идея, - по губам Эрика вдруг пробежала странная невеселая усмешка. - Шандор меня уговаривал поехать, только бы ты согласился.

\- Спасибо, - Руди склонил голову ему на плечо. - Конечно, я соглашусь. С тобой - куда угодно.

***

Перед самой премьерой в Штутгарт прибыли Глен Тетли и Скотт Дуглас, которые не могли пропустить “Дафниса и Хлою” не только в силу своей дружбы с Эриком, но и потому, что Тетли - к недоумению и некоторому возмущению Руди - был любимчиком Крэнко, который поощрял его хореографические опыты.

 

_[Глен Тетли/Glen Tetley (1926-2007) - известный американский танцовщик и хореограф._

_Скотт Дуглас/Scott Douglas (1927-1996) - американский танцовщик. Тетли и Дуглас были партнерами на протяжении 40 лет, до самой смерти Скотти.]_

_Глен:_

__

_Скотти:_

__

Они договорились поужинать все вчетвером - одна пара и другая, - выбрав для этой цели модный ресторан с восточной кухней, которая тогда только начала завоевывать популярность.

Эрик и Руди появились с почти получасовым опозданием, потому что искали способ незамеченными и неузнанными пробраться в ресторан, минуя надоедливую прессу, а также весь этот околотеатральный планктон, всевозможных критиков, меценатов и просто тусовщиков, которые везде увязывались за ними. Плюхнувшись на диван напротив Тетли и его любовника, Руди величаво махнул официанту, позволяя подойти к ним и принять заказ. Эрик тем временем приносил извинения за опоздание.

\- Брось, дорогуша,  мы не сердимся, - сказал Глен. - Вернее, до вашего прихода мы были готовы задушить вас обоих, но стоило нам вас увидеть, как мы залюбовались, и вся злость прошла. Боже мой, до чего вы хороши. Не уверен, что найдется на свете пара красивее.

\- Может быть, мы? - робко предположил Скотт.

\- Нет, Скотти, - печально возразил Глен, не сводя влажного взгляда с Руди, - мы с тобой совсем не так хороши.

\- Ты уже надрался, что ли, пока ждал? - спросил Эрик.

Руди не мог поспеть за быстрой болтовней и поступил как всегда в таких случаях - стал хранить загадочное молчание. Эрик знал, что эта молчаливость вынужденная, от недопонимания всех нюансов разговорной речи, но со стороны казалось, что Руди молчит с царственной снисходительностью восточного шейха.

\- Я опьянен вашей красотой, - ответил тем временем Глен. - Помнишь, Эрик, милый, Копенгаген прошлой осенью и одного мальчика, который так ужасно по тебе сох, а ты притворялся, что тебе и дела нет? Мы со Скотти сразу просекли, чем у вас все кончится. Даже пари заключать не стали, ибо все было очевидно. Мы видели, что вся твоя тогдашняя суровость - это просто… ну…

\- Брачные игры, - подсказал Скотти.

\- Точно. Но мы, конечно, не ожидали, что у вас это продлится так долго. Право, мы в полном восторге. Обычно люди полностью меняются (и увы, не в лучшую сторону), когда достигают таких вершин, как Рудольф, но я рад видеть, что он не переменился к тебе, Эрик. Теперь вы двое наш идеал.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, - снова поддакнул Скотти, тоже жадно разглядывая Руди из-под опущенных и, кажется, чем-то подкрашенных ресниц, - что тот, уж прости, неотесанный Маугли, меньше чем за год превратится в великолепного экзотического принца. Ох, Эрик, если бы ты не был нашим другом, мы с Гленом не устояли бы перед соблазном попытать счастья.

\- А если бы удача улыбнулась только одному из нас? - беззлобно поддразнил любовника Тетли.

\- Надеюсь, мы бы не стали доводить дело до смертоубийства, из остатков былой привязанности друг к другу. Но мне дико интересно, кого из нас выбрал бы Руди.

\- Вы говорите о нем так, будто его здесь нет. И меня, кстати, тоже, - опасно ровным тоном заметил Эрик, поднося к сигарете зажигалку.  

Руди молча рисовал абстрактные узоры вилкой по красной острой подливе на своей тарелке.

\- Эрик, дорогуша, только не говори, что ревнуешь. Надо делиться с друзьями. Даже такими сокровищами. Божечки, чем больше я на вас двоих сейчас смотрю… Вживую Рудольф в сотни раз лучше, чем на фотографиях… Э-э-э, что такое, Глен? - недоуменно спросил Скотти, когда его друг поспешно протянул ему через стол льняную салфетку.

\- Скотти, вытрись. Смотри, не захлебнись слюной.  Я не парамедик. Как я буду тебя откачивать?

Содержательную и утонченную беседу на время прервало появление официанта, который принес карри и еще какие-то блюда с непроизносимыми индийскими названиями, нестерпимо яркие и пестрые и, судя по всему, также невыносимо острые. Но едва официант ушел, как эти двое снова приняли за свое:

\- Эрик, открой нам секрет. Как тебе удалось его подцепить?

\- Это я его подцепил, - неожиданно подал голос Руди и криво улыбнулся. Скотти едва не пронес вилку мимо рта и замер.

\- Детка, хватит. Наши мемуары тут никому неинтересны.

\- Ну почему же? - запротестовал Глен. - Мы жаждем их услышать. Умоляем!

\- Глен, - голос Эрика был предельно холоден, - может, сменим тему?

\- Не могу, - Глен скорчил трагическую гримасу. - Моя душа трепещет, парит в небесах. Сердце Скотти тоже вот-вот разобьется от отчаяния, если вы не расскажете нам всё.

\- Вообще-то, - не выдержал Эрик, - я не просто дружок Рудольфа Нуреева. В моей жизни много чего происходит помимо этого. Раньше вам было со мной интересно, только вспомните.

\- Нам и сейчас с тобой интересно! - хором запротестовали Глен и Скотт.

Они честно попытались поговорить немного про “Дафниса”, но довольно скоро разговор вернулся на прежние рельсы - Руди, и как Эрику повезло, что он подцепил (ну ладно, подцепился, это уже детали) такое божественное создание, и как это чудесно, что Руди до сих пор любит Эрика, хотя мог бы трахать решительно любого жителя земного шара. И когда Эрик с Руди решат расстаться (если это грустное событие все же произойдет), то пусть первым делом поставят в известность Глена и Скотти - по дружбе.

\- Как мы с тобой, Скотти, опростоволосились тогда в Копенгагене, - скорбно вздыхал Глен, потягивая рисовую водку. - Надо было не щелкать клювами с насестов, а по-христиански утешать милого Рудольфа. Ведь Эрик тогда обращался с ним как последняя скотина. Это сейчас он заботливый и милый. Еще бы. А в то время - помнишь? Прямо пугал всех нас своей жестокостью по отношению к бедному русскому мальчику.  

Эрик к тому времени погрузился в полное молчание, как и Руди, только курил и смотрел в свой стакан, не мешая парочке возбужденно кудахтать между собой. Впрочем, им явно и не требовалось участие в беседе со стороны Эрика и Руди.

***

На следующий день была премьера.

Эрик с утра решительно и безапелляционно запретил Руди приближаться к себе до спектакля и даже попадаться на глаза. На взгляд Руди, это было глупо. Лучше ему быть рядом на случай, если Эрику вдруг что-нибудь понадобится, отгонять от него всяких надоедливых людишек, помочь разогреться, помочь с костюмом и гримом, проводить на сцену, может быть, даже уловить момент и незаметно поцеловать, стоя в кулисе, пожелать удачи… Но с Эриком было лучше не спорить, когда он в таком состоянии, а то еще распсихуется и вовсе не сможет танцевать, как в Лондоне. И Руди, временами чувствуя себя безответной мусульманской женой, весь день жался по углам и вообще сливался с предметами обстановки.

Но одно дело он сумел изобрести для себя и, когда Эрик в одиночестве ушел отдыхать перед спектаклем, принялся планомерно объезжать на такси все цветочные магазины Штутгарта, скупая кроваво-красные розы на длинных стеблях. В итоге получилось 1753 цветка. Руди купил бы и больше, но во всем городе не осталось ни одной розы именно такой длины и цвета. Свою покупку он велел доставить в театр с тем, чтобы их передали мистеру Эрику Бруну на поклонах. В магазине, который взял на себя упаковку и доставку этого подношения, ему предложили заполнить карточку. Вооружившись русско-английским словарем, который предусмотрительно раздобыл для него мистер Гослинг, Руди помучился и сочинил следующее послание: “Дорогой Эрик, благодаря тебе я знаю, что такое совершенство. Оно недостижимо для меня, но я вижу тебя и верю в его существование. Люблю-люблю-люблю. Р.” Потом, не удержавшись, Руди добавил еще постскриптум: “Не могу дождаться, когда раздену Дафниса”.

Руди сам не понимал, зачем так лезет из кожи вон. Скорее всего, Эрик не будет вовсе читать эту записку, он никогда их не читал, как им сам Руди. Цветы, которые ему подносили в Лондоне, увядали, забытые, в его уборной, валялись где попало в квартире, а то, что не помещалось, громоздилось на лестнице их дома, к неудовольствию приходящей горничной. Эрик, может, вовсе не догадается, от кого эти розы, даже не задумается об этом, а Руди не станет ему говорить. Но Руди все равно хотелось, чтобы среди букетов, которые будут складывать к ногам Эрика сегодня, находился и его дар, причем самый большой и самый бросающийся в глаза.

Наконец время подошло, и он поехал в театр, где уселся в ложе администрации, там же, где должен был сидеть и сам Крэнко, его сценограф Юрген Розе и прочие первые лица. Но сейчас они все были все были за сценой (куда Руди хода не было после запрета Эрика), давали последние указания и напутствия. Руди сидел в ложе один. Занавес еще не поднялся, но в зале послышались аплодисменты. Но что это? Выкрикивают его имя? Перегнувшись через бортик, Руди выглянул в партер - аплодисменты усилились, затрещали фотокамеры. Только этого еще не хватало.

К счастью, Руди недолго торчал в ложе в одиночестве как хуй на именинах, привлекая внимание зевак. Сначала пришли Глен Тетли и Скотт Дуглас и без приглашения уселись по обе стороны от Руди, сдвинув стулья и зажав его чуть ли не впритирку.  Если один из них сейчас положит ему руку на колено, решил Руди, то он вышибет нахалу зубы. Он помнит, как это делается. Еще в Уфе научился.

\- Кто этот неотразимый незнакомец? - спросил в пространство Скотт.

\- Понятия не имею, дорогой, - ответил Глен. - Знаешь, я, кажется, забыл в гардеробе свои таблетки от спермотоксикоза. Ты не принесешь? У меня что-то голова закружилась.

\- О, конечно! Не беспокойся. Мистер, вы не подскажете, тут гардероб? - это уже было обращено к Руди. - Я так боюсь заблудиться в этом огромном театре... Вы меня не проводите?

Это прекратилось, только когда ложа начала заполняться другими зрителями. Последним, перед самым третьим звонком, пришел Крэнко.

\- Как там Эрик? - спросил его Руди.

\- Немного нервничает. Ты знаешь, как это с ним бывает.

О да, Руди знал. Наверное, Эрик в такой же агонии, как перед “Лебединым”. Крэнко выглядел спокойным, но можно было представить, каково ему видеть исполнителя главной партии в таком состоянии.

\- Все будет в порядке, - заверил хореографа Руди. - В конце концов он справится.

\- Разумеется, справится! Ты еще у палки учился отбивать батманы, а Эрик уже со всем справлялся так, как никому и не снилось. - Крэнко  запоздало осознал, что это прозвучало не слишком дружелюбно, и прибавил уже мягче: - Главное, не давить на него, и все будет хорошо.

Руди не успел ничего ответить, потому что в зале погас свет, и оркестр заиграл увертюру.

***

Конечно же, Эрик оправдал все ожидания и был просто великолепен. Впрочем, все остальное ему соответствовало, и премьера имела огромный успех. Руди и думать забыл о липких нахалах по обеим сторонам от него: он смотрел только на сцену, улыбаясь от счастья во весь рот.

Эрик тоже выглядел довольным на поклонах. Конечно, это могло быть лишь видимостью для публики. Руди прекрасно знал, что Эрик даже после самого успешного выступления может запросто впасть в истерику, уверяя всех вокруг, что танцевал он совершенно жутко, публика была разочарована, а если не разочарована, то только потому, что ни хрена не понимает, и вообще он больше никогда после такого позора не выйдет на сцену, пристрелите меня из жалости. Но отчаянно хотелось верить, что сейчас не такой случай, что Эрик действительно счастлив, когда выводит свою Хлою - Джорджину Паркинсон к рампе и элегантно кланяется за ее спиной, сияя улыбкой. Капельдинеры начали выносить цветы. Руди тихонько взвизгнул в предвкушении и закусил губу. Сначала букеты, как положено, вручали артистам в руки, но скоро у Эрика и Джорджины уже не хватало рук, и цветы просто складывали к их ногам. Лилии, белые и палевые розы, тюльпаны и гиацинты. Руди ждал, едва дыша от нетерпения. Все выглядело вполне рутинно до тех пор, пока вдруг не появились сразу пятеро здоровенных рабочих сцены (капельдинерам, очевидно, было не по силам поднять такую тяжесть), с натугой тащивших гигантскую корзину ярко-красных роз. По знаку одного из капельдинеров корзину, из которой от какого-то неверного движения посыпался водопад алых цветов, водрузили у ног Эрика.

\- Господи, помилуй! - воскликнул Скотти, свесившись из ложи. - Вы видели это?!

Довольный этой реакцией, Руди оглянулся, чтобы проверить, какой эффект розы произвели на Крэнко, но того уже не было в ложе. Вероятно, он ушел за сцену. Впрочем, Руди подозревал, что, если бы Крэнко все видел, ему бы это не понравилось. Он терпеть не мог все эти страсти на поклонах, да и сами поклоны, похоже, тоже. Все это не имело в его глазах отношения к истинному признанию, которое получает артист. Несколько раз в присутствии Руди (и, несомненно, предназначая свою проповедь в первую очередь для его ушей) Крэнко пускался в рассуждения, что их профессия, в сущности, ничем не отличается от других. Никто не обожествляет адвокатов, не собирает карточки школьных учителей, не просит автограф у медсестры, не заваливает цветами водителя автобуса, так с какой радости такое отношение должны получать танцовщики? Руди не спорил вслух, но в душе смеялся. Ну да, на водителя автобуса всем плевать, а артистов боготворят. Почему? Спросите у публики, которая так решила. Это, может быть, несправедливо, но жизнь вообще несправедлива.  Справедливо ли, скажем, что лучший танцовщик, который когда-либо переступал порог этого вшивого театра, ничего не танцует только из-за каприза и предубеждений какого-то хмыря, хотя весь Штутгарт жаждет его видеть? Так вот, мистер Крэнко, Эрика будут вызывать на поклоны и заваливать цветами, нравится вам это или нет.

Букет роз произвел на всех такое впечатление, что зал даже на секунду перестал хлопать. Эрик, при всем своем сценическом опыте, в первую минуту не справился с собой: у него пропала улыбка, а обведенные густым гримом глаза сделались как плошки. Но потом все снова стали хлопать как сумасшедшие, и Эрик просиял, раскинул руки и поклонился.

С чувством глубокого удовлетворения Руди выбрался из ложи и направился за кулисы. Корзина с его розами все еще стояла на сцене у закрытого занавеса, и вокруг нее толпился весь кордебалет и даже половина оркестра во главе с дирижером. Ахали, пытались подсчитать цветы, гадали, сколько может весить (и стоить) такой букетик и что за безумный поклонник его преподнес. Эрик, как и следовало ожидать, не проявлял к своим цветам, даже к монструозному букету, никакого интереса. Он стоял вместе с Джорджиной в глубине сцены и слушал, что им говорит Крэнко. Видимо, обсуждали какие-то детали спектакля.

Ну и ладно, Руди был готов к тому, что его подарок в глазах Эрика не имеет особой ценности. Главное, что все остальные видели букет и запомнили навсегда. Запомнили, что цветы, все почти две тысячи роз, предназначались Эрику.

С отеческой гордостью еще раз скользнув взглядом по цветам, Руди деловито устремился к Эрику. Крэнко как раз обнял их с Джорджиной и несколько раз повторил: “Спасибо, спасибо”, после чего отошел, и Эрик сразу попал в объятия Руди.

\- Милый, милый мой, - только и мог от избытка чувств шептать Руди, уткнувшись носом в плечо все еще тяжело дышащего, потного и наэлектризованного эмоциями Эрика.

\- Ну, как тебе? - спросил Эрик, мягко отстраняясь, но только для того, чтобы не испачкать Руди гримом. Чувствовалось, что он сам более-менее доволен и не собирается в ближайшее время впадать в одну из тех кошмарных паник из-за мнимого провала.

\- Ты был богом! - объявил счастливый Руди. - Это, это… Нам нужно срочно домой. Я… - он переступил с ноги на ногу, выразительно вскидывая брови и улыбаясь. - Я просто обязан тебя поздравить. Очень-очень обстоятельно.

\- Ну, потерпи немного, - рассмеялся Эрик. - Сначала сходим на прием и еще раз поздравим Джона, ведь без него не было бы ничего. Он тут главное лицо, а вовсе не я.

\- Да он ничто без тебя, - пожал плечами Руди, даже не пытаясь понизить голос.

\- Не говори так, - Эрик приобнял его и повел в свою уборную. - Он творец, а я только материал. Пока ты этого не поймешь, от тебя так и будут разбегаться все хореографы.

\- Ха! - Руди  скривил рот. Но Эрик был в таком хорошем настроении, что прямо жалко было спорить с ним и устраивать ссору. Хотя мнения своего Руди менять не собирался.

***

На приеме, как и следовало ожидать, всеобщее внимание было приковано не к Крэнко и не к Эрику с Джорджиной, а к Руди, который пришел как гость и не имел к премьере ни малейшего отношения. Как водится, его обступили журналисты, но на этот раз Руди их не гонял, напротив, воспользовался случаем расхвалить и постановку, и хореографию и, само собой, исполнителя главной партии. Эрик тем временем взял с подноса бокал шампанского и направился в тот угол, где стояли Крэнко, Юрген Розе и Джорджина. С трудом подбирая слова (почему болтать с друзьями так легко, а как с чужими людьми, так сразу все вылетает из головы?), Руди машинально следил за ним взглядом. Вдруг он увидел, что Крэнко, вместо того чтобы чокнуться с Эриком, что-то довольно резко сказал ему. Эрик сначала удивился, даже недоверчиво рассмеялся, но Крэнко прибавил к сказанному что-то, повергшее Эрика в настоящий шок. Джорджина взяла его под руку и отвела в сторону, что-то ему объясняя.

\- Мистер Нуреев, вы по-прежнему не имеете намерений танцевать в...

Не дослушав вопроса, Руди отвернулся от журналистки и принялся прокладывать себе путь через толпу к Эрику. Он видел: что-то произошло. Это было заметно не только по реакции Эрика. Все вокруг смотрели то на него, то на Руди и перешептывались. Кордебалетные дурочки глупо хихикали.

Увидев перед собой Руди, Эрик заледенел от гнева.

\- Это правда твоих рук дело? - спросил он еле слышно.

\- Что?..

\- Розы. Ты это устроил?

\- Все уже догадались? - смутился Руди.

Джорджина куда-то улизнула, постаравшись сделать это как можно незаметнее.

\- Кто-то нашел среди цветов твою записку, - Эрик говорил с той безграничной усталостью, которая означала в его случае крайнюю степень раздражения. - И ее прочитали, разумеется. Видишь ли, всем было крайне интересно, кто это вздумал преподнести мне целый цветочный магазин. А теперь скажи, обязательно было устраивать эту демонстрацию?

\- Я хотел сделать тебе приятное! - Руди невольно начал приходить в раздражение. Даже если Эрику в самом деле не понравился его подарок, можно же было хоть промолчать. - Я не виноват,  что какая-то тварюга влезла и стала читать чужие записки!

\- Ты сделал все для того, чтобы привлечь внимание этой тварюги. Вот просто все, чтобы она уж точно не прошла мимо! Конечно, по твоим меркам это в некотором роде шаг вперед, чуть более изысканный жест, чем в тот раз, когда ты оповестил весь отель о том, что мы трахаемся, но…

\- Послушай, Эрик, всем и так все известно о нас. Тебе надо было раньше волноваться об этом.

\- Ты что, правда не понимаешь? - у Эрика уже с трудом получалось говорить тихо. - Дело не в том, кто и что знает. А в том, что до появления твоих гребаных роз я был первым исполнителем нового балета Джона Крэнко, а теперь я только твой любовник, которого заваливают экстравагантными подношениями!

\- А ты на самом деле не мой любовник? - прищурился Руди.

Эрик нервно рассмеялся.

\- Да как бы тебе сказать… Не в этой роли я хотел войти в историю. Но теперь у меня уже нет выбора. Знаешь, что сейчас сказал мне Джон (и был, разумеется, прав)? Что теперь “Дафниса” точно никогда не забудут, но не благодаря ему или мне, а благодаря твоим розам!

\- Но эти розы знак благодарности за прекрасное…

\- Заткнись!

\- Мальчики, мальчики! - это был Глен Тетли, который пробрался к ним сквозь толпу со своим Скотти на буксире. - Хватит. Брейк. На вас все пялятся. Выясняйте отношения в другом месте, если уж вам обязательно ссориться.

Только тут Руди осознал, что вся толпа, присутствующая на приеме, уже давно следит за ними во все глаза. Недопитый бокал шампанского, который он сам не помнил, когда взял, и давно уже держал двумя пальцами, с хрустальным звоном разлетелся о паркет. Боковым зрением Руди видел заинтересованно нацелившиеся на них камеры. Глаза застилала кровавая пелена слишком давно сдерживаемой и нуждающейся в выходе ярости. Будь здесь Марго… Но Марго не было, и никто не мог остановить этот поток. Резко обернувшись, он, все больше повышая голос, заорал уже на журналистов:

\- Только попробуйте сделать хоть один снимок, ублюдки! Я своими руками выну эти пленки и заставлю вас их сожрать!

Эрик помотал головой, как будто не верил своим глазам.

\- Нет, я вижу, ты получил недостаточно внимания. Надо еще устроить сцену на приеме.

\- Это ты начал устраивать сцену!

\- Я?!

\- Ты!

\- Не смешно. Я помню, как отчаянно ты пытался пролезть в спектакль, в гала, хоть куда-нибудь. Но когда у тебя не вышло, ты не сдался. Ты все-таки смог стать гребаной звездой вечера и заставить всех говорить не о нас, а о тебе. Браво, Рудик! Ладно еще, когда после “Лебединого” писали об одном тебе, хотя было еще два состава. Ты тогда хотя бы танцевал. Но затмить всех, не танцуя, - вот это подлинное искусство, это я понимаю.

\- Я не виноват, что после “Лебединого” писали только про меня! - заорал Руди. - И я не виноват в том, что ты упорно считаешь себя старой развалиной, которой пора на свалку, раз какой-то букет роз заставит всех забыть о тебе! И если кто-то думает, что я танцую лучше тебя, в этом я тоже не виноват! Это неправда, но как я могу запретить другим думать так? Я даже тебе не могу запретить думать так!

У Эрика сделалось такое лицо, что Руди был уверен: сейчас он просто врежет. Откуда-то сзади послышался женский взвизг. Но секунды утекали, а Эрик оставался неподвижен.

Руди тоже неожиданно для себя успокоился, да что там - испытал просто громадное облегчение, прямо как как слон после трехведерной клизмы. Даже про себя он никогда не произносил этих слов, но оказалось, что они давно уже просятся быть произнесенными, и, когда он сделал это, внутри него воцарилась звенящая тишина.

\- Пойдем лучше домой, Эрик, - сказал он уже тише. - Пока мы не поубивали друг друга при всех.

 

Перед тем, как уехать из театра, они вернулись в уборную Эрика, чтобы забрать ключи от номера и другие личные вещи. Корзина роз уже стояла под дверью. В узком коридоре она выглядела еще более громоздкой, чем на сцене. Эрик остановился возле нее и какое-то время ее разглядывал, склонив голову на бок.

\- Мне следовало сразу догадаться, что это от тебя, - сказал он наконец усталым тоном. - Кому еще такое придет в голову?

Эрик наклонился и принялся раздвигать головки цветов, ища карточку.

\- Где тут твоя знаменитая записка?.. Кажется, ее увели на память.

\- А ты еще говорил, что у них в труппе здоровая обстановка, - не без язвительности напомнил Руди. В Ковент Гарден, он был уверен, не стали бы красть записку. Прочитать прочитали бы, но положили на место.

\- Так и было до того, как приехал ты.

\- И в этом тоже я виноват. Ну ты подумай, вот я сука какая. Была хорошая труппа, но приехал я, один раз сходил с ними на класс и все опошлил.

\- Рудик, заткнись хоть ненадолго, а? Ты меня раздражаешь весь вечер. Не усугубляй.

Эрик быстро собрал вещи и покинул гримерку не оборачиваясь, чтобы проверить, идет Руди за ним или нет. На мгновение задержавшись возле чудовищной корзины, он аккуратно вытянул из букета одну розу. Все остальные хладнокровно оставил умирать.

Руди, помедлив, все-таки поплелся следом, ненавидя себя за это. Нужно, в самом деле, научиться уважать себя и прекратить бегать за Эриком. Он ничего не ценит. Ему свое сердце преподносишь на блюдечке, а он наступает равнодушно и дальше идет.

Руди понадобились все силы, чтобы держаться принятого решения, потому что Эрик в смокинге, который он носил так лихо, почти с небрежностью, и с одной-единственной розой, которую он держал тоже небрежно, так, что шипастый стебель почти выскальзывал из расслабленных пальцев, был похож на денди с иллюстраций Лейендекера. И в каждом его белокуром волоске, в каждой складке костюмной ткани, в каждом шаге выворотных ног в начищенных ботинках было столько чистейшей, хрустальной красоты, что Руди, как обычно, задрожал от желания немедленно схватить и присвоить.

Вернувшись в отель без приключений (каким-то чудом им удалось незамеченными проскользнуть мимо дежурящих у театра фанатов, смешавшись с группой покидающих здание служащих), Эрик первым делом устало направился на поиски пачки сигарет.

\- Рудик, включи мне душ, пусть прогреется, - скомандовал он, раздирая бумагу на  новой упаковке.

Руди решил, что не будет больше выпрашивать у Эрика секс, никогда. Хватит. Так унизительно каждый раз вымаливать немного ласки, будто корку хлеба.

Но ритуал после спектакля было необходимо выполнить. Эрику сейчас нужен нормальный, обстоятельный душ (тот, что в уборной, годился только на то, чтобы наскоро смыть пот), согретая банная простыня, стакан виски со льдом, массаж с лосьоном из какого-то особого французского масла (лосьон этот Эрик покупал только в Париже и только в одной лавке на улице Риволи), эластичные бинты и пластыри. Эрик мог бы справиться со всем этим и сам (ну, может, кроме массажа), но Руди давно уже взял на себя эту приятную обязанность - хлопотать вокруг Эрика после спектакля. Впрочем, и Эрик делал то же самое для него, всегда, даже когда они насмерть ссорились.

Раньше для Руди эти заботы друг о друге были своего рода многообещающей прелюдией, когда оба заранее знали, чем закончится расслабляющий массаж. Но сейчас массаж будет просто массажем, а душ - просто душем. Если Эрик сам раз в жизни не соизволит сделать первый шаг.

И Руди бросил кожаный френч на кресло, засучил рукава рубашки и отправился в ванную готовить все необходимое. Открутил краны, бросил на пол ванны резиновый коврик, проверил, чтобы простыня лежала на радиаторе отопления и согревалась, а драгоценные Эриковы ароматные мыльца - на полочке в пределах досягаемости.

Эрик явился ровно через две минуты - уже раздетый, в одном халате, со стаканом виски в руке, и снисходительно взирал на последние приготовления. Руди жестом указал на согретый душ, мол, извольте, барин, и с достоинством удалился, текуче обогнув Эрика в дверях и стараясь не думать о том, что оставляет позади. Ну вот, они только приступили к своему ритуалу, а он уже с трудом держит себя в руках. Неужели у него совсем нет силы воли? Конечно же, есть, и она велика, кто-то (кажется, Аштон) однажды сказал, что Руди может одним взглядом гнуть железный лом, но, когда дело касается Эрика, все куда-то девается, и он уже готов на все, лишь бы Эрик подпустил его к себе.

В ожидании продолжения Руди сам переоделся в халат. У него уже стоял совершенно определенно и выразительно, и уснуть с таким стояком не представлялось возможным. Ну что ж, значит, он не будет спать. Или, когда Эрик освободит ванную, сходит туда сам и решит проблему старым проверенным способом. Он должен перебороть себя хотя бы сегодня. Может быть, Эрик не выдержит первый, уговаривал себя Руди, зная, что это невозможно. Тем более сейчас, когда они побывали на грани очередной крупной ссоры. А Эрик и раньше неделями прекрасно обходился без секса (и как это ему удается?).

Эрик наконец вышел из ванной, небрежно кутаясь в согретую простыню, все еще мокрый, распаренный и благоухающий, как одалиска, вышедшая к султану из хаммама. От горячей воды его бледная кожа порозовела и засветилась. Он расслабленно опустился на край кровати и привычно вытянул одну ногу на колени Руди, когда тот устроился напротив него на стуле. Руди старался отвлечься на что угодно, даже принялся повторять про себя таблицу умножения, пока разминал его натруженную стопу, с хрустом разгибая суставы и ставя на место все мелкие косточки. Самым важным было не допустить, чтобы ступня Эрика сползла с колена и уперлась в пах, как он это иногда проделывал специально, когда бывал в хорошем расположении духа, но и сейчас могло получиться по случайности. Этого Руди не смог бы вынести, у него и так все пульсировало от желания, и, вздумай Эрик подразнить его таким образом, вся его выдержка полетела бы в тартарары. По лицу Эрика пробегали гримасы боли, он то и дело шумно вздыхал и кусал губы, и Руди некстати пришло на ум, что во время секса у него почти такое же сосредоточенно-страдальческое выражение лица и такие же вздохи. Это было так завлекательно. Ему вдруг  захотелось сделать Эрику еще больнее, и он с силой надавил на выступающую косточку на лодыжке, и эффект превзошел все его ожидания - Эрик с трехэтажными ругательствами на смеси английского и датского вырвался из его рук и от этого рывка опрокинулся спиной на постель. И тогда Руди, не говоря ни слова, набросился на него.

\- Рудик, еб твою, ты охуел? - скорее искренне удивился, чем испугался или возмутился Эрик.

Руди сорвал с него влажную простыню и перевернул его лицом вниз. Он стремительно сбросил собственный халат, лишь на мгновение запутавшись в поясе. Эрик попытался приподняться и перекатиться на спину, и пришлось прижать его ноги коленом.

\- Рудик!.. Что на тебя нашло? Ну подожди хоть минуту, что ты как некое животное… - закончить фразу Эрик не сумел, подавившись непроизвольным возмущенным восклицанием.

\- Никогда, - зло сказал Руди, схватив его за короткие влажные волосы и откинув его голову назад, - не говори мне больше это свое “подожди”.  Я уже наждался тебя на всю жизнь вперед.

“Сейчас все будет так, как я хочу”, - обещал себе Руди, щедро зачерпывая пятерней вазелин из банки и протискивая руку между их телами, чтобы смазать свой член, полностью готовый к бою.

\- Ты идиот, - шипел Эрик, вертясь под ним. - Рехнутый! Пусти! Да что ты делаешь, блядь? Со мной ведь можно и по доброй воле вообще-то!

Но Руди уже была не нужна его добрая воля, он протиснулся между колен извивающегося Эрика, заставляя его раскрыться. Эрик прекратил сопротивляться, то ли желая успокоить Руди, продемонстрировав свое согласие, то ли чтобы избежать лишней боли. Это было не совсем то, чего хотелось Руди, он  сердито шлепнул Эрика по заднице, тут же с силой вцепившись в нее пальцами и разводя в стороны.

\- Шекспировский темперамент… - процедил сквозь зубы Эрик, который из чувства самосохранения оставил физическое сопротивление, но не свою иронию.

\- Тебе смешно? - уточнил Руди, одной рукой снова оттягивая его голову назад, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. Держать за волосы было неудобно: короткие и шелковистые, они выскальзывали из пальцев, и он перехватил Эрика за шею, крепко сжимая пальцами горло. Второй рукой он направлял свой член, действуя максимально откровенно и цинично, даже не пробуя проверить, был ли Эрик хоть немного возбужден. Но когда тот вскрикнул:

\- Больно, блядь!.. - Руди по доброте душевной замедлился, проталкиваясь внутрь более острожно. Он заставил Эрика прогнуться еще сильнее, опереться на вытянутые руки, чтобы впиться в его губы.

О, эта изумительная Эрикова гибкость. Когда Руди доводилось трахаться с кем-то, не имеющим отношения к балету, он неизменно удивлялся тому, что партнера, оказывается, нельзя загнуть в такую же экстравагантно-развратную позу, как Эрика. То, что с Эриком выходило совершенно просто и непринужденно, с другими было невозможно. И, чего уж там, если на Эрика находил стих поэкспериментировать, Руди тоже охотно гнулся так, как тому хотелось. Они всегда могли приноровиться друг к другу, достигали слаженности движений, безошибочно понимали, куда нужно перенести центр тяжести, чтобы партнеру было удобно тебя поддерживать. А другие… Они были такие деревянные, такие неуклюжие, их репертуар исчерпывался, в лучшем случае, четырьмя-пятью позами. То ли дело Эрик, которого можно было раскладывать как угодно. Вот и сейчас его поясница так легко поддавалась, когда Руди заставлял его прогнуться, что, казалось, его можно сложить пополам назад с такой же легкостью, как и вперед.

\- Мне больно, - снова простонал Эрик. - Ты не слышишь, что ли?

\- Хватит тебе, - возмутился Руди, который замедлился почти до полной остановки. - Ноешь как девственник!

\- Моя спина!..

\- Ах, спина!.. Ну ладно.

\- Блядь, я серьезно!..

Руди позволил Эрику лечь ничком (что тот со стоном и проделал) и продолжал, упираясь руками в его плечи. Но потом, ближе к финалу, уже находясь в острейшей стадии возбуждения, он снова схватил Эрика за шею и дернул назад, заставляя  прогнуться в пояснице, чтобы целовать, облизывать, грызть зубами его губы и горло. Эрик уже не сопротивлялся, не ругался и не возмущался, а только стонал и с усилием хватал ртом воздух так, будто он был густым и вязким и с трудом втягивался между искусанными губами.

\- Эрик, Эрик... - привычным речетативом, захлебываясь и сам задыхаясь, забормотал Руди, уже чувствуя приближение конца. - Ты мой. Ты знаешь это? Ты мой. И всегда будешь принадлежать только мне, до самой смерти.

***

\- Надеюсь, хотя бы ты получил удовольствие, - ядовито сказал Эрик наутро, медленно и с трудом поднимаясь с постели. - Ты все-таки что-то сотворил с моей спиной, придурок, ты в курсе?

Руди сначала ему не очень поверил, сочтя это драматическим преувеличением, но, присмотревшись за утро, заметил, что Эрик действительно прихрамывает и мучительно морщится, когда садится или наклоняется.

\- Тебе в самом деле больно? - спросил он, подойдя к Эрику с виноватым видом.

Тот ответил коротким мрачным взглядом.

\- Эрик, прости меня, - взмолился Руди. - Я не хотел так с тобой... Не знаю, что на меня нашло…

\- Да то же, что и всегда на тебя находит, - Эрик со стоном наклонился, чтобы достать с нижней полки шкафа свои туфли и бросить их в сумку.

\- Может быть, тебе сегодня поберечься и никуда не ходить? - смущенно предложил Руди. - Тем более, у тебя скоро следующий спектакль. Надо отлежаться.

\- Ты такой охренительно заботливый. Можно даже подумать, что сегодня ночью меня зверски изнасиловал не ты, а кто-то другой. Но кто будет репетировать за меня сегодня, есть идеи?

Кроме “Дафниса и Хлои” Эрику предстояло участие в двух фестивальных гала, и как раз на сегодня была назначена первая репетиция.

\- Ничего страшного не случится, если ты пропустишь одну репетицию, - заметил Руди. - Или даже две. Вообще можно отказаться от гала, подумаешь. Ладно еще, “Дафнис”, специально на тебя поставленный, такое нельзя пропустить, но этих несчастных концертных номеров ты столько станцевал и еще станцуешь, что не жалко. Главное, предупредить заранее, чтобы тебя успели заменить.

\- О да. Мы даже знаем, кем меня заменят, - задержав дыхание, Эрик поднял сумку на плечо. - Но я все-таки попробую справиться сам.

Он уже шел к двери, когда Руди догнал его.

\- Эрик… Я могу что-нибудь сделать для тебя?

\- Просто отойди от меня нахрен и постарайся меня не трогать, даже если очень приспичит, ладно?

***

Эрик приступил к репетициям и больше не жаловался на боли. Руди в конце концов решил, что спина у него успокоилась. Как и следовало ожидать, просто слегка-слегка потянул мышцу, вот и все. И не стоило всё это таких томных поз поутру - просто обычные Эриковы капризы.

Тем сильнее была неожиданность, когда посреди репетиции Эрик вдруг остановился, странно скособочился и схватился за поясницу.

\- Я больше не могу, - сказал он Иветт Шовире, с которой репетировал гран па Гзовского.

\- Что?  Что такое? - всполошились вокруг. Руди, как обычно сидевший в зрительном зале, тоже замер. Не может быть. Это же он не серьезно?

Но Эрик уже махнул ему рукой, приглашая на сцену.

\- Пройди это вместо меня. У меня болит спина.

\- Эрик… - Руди подскочил к нему, нутром чувствуя, что произошло что-то очень нехорошее. Что-то такое было в тоне Эрика, чего он не хотел бы слышать. Угроза? Ненависть? Обреченность? Безграничная усталость? - Ты присядь на минутку, и всё пройдет.

\- Рудик, ради бога, не надо препирательств. Сейчас я задержал весь прогон, ждет оркестр, ждут другие артисты. Ты же знаешь это па де де? Так иди уже и танцуй. Не забывай, это все из-за тебя.

Руди не нужно было даже переодеваться: в театре он всегда был в трико и туфлях, даже зная, что ему предстоит целый день просто сидеть на чужих репетициях. Видимо, какая-то часть Руди ожидала этого момента и заставляла его быть наготове.

Он коротко кивнул и, пятясь от Эрика, отправился на сцену. Пока они с удивленной случившимся Иветт проходили Большое классическое па, Эрик сбежал.

\- Что тут происходит? Почему Нуреев на сцене? - в зал стремительной походкой влетел Крэнко.

\- Эрик плохо себя почувствовал, - пояснила за всех Иветт. И потупилась. - У него болит спина.

\- Я заменяю его, чтобы не заставлять других ждать! - добавил Руди, вспомнив слова Эрика.

\- Ага, - Крэнко кивнул, будто утвердившись в каких-то первоначальных подозрениях. - Так я и знал. Никогда не встречал человека, более… э-э-э… целеустремленного, чем ты. Ты мне напоминаешь кукушонка: появляешься где-то и начинаешь расталкивать всех вокруг, пока вокруг тебя не образуется пустыня, посреди которой ты можешь царить, как памятник самому себе. Ладно, - он равнодушно отвернулся, - продолжайте. Пойду к Эрику, узнаю, что там с его спиной.

***

После репетиции Руди бросился в отель, полный недобрых предчувствий, но то, что он застал в номере, отчасти его успокоило: Эрик был дома, смирно лежал в постели и читал. Правда, Руди так и не смог добиться от него, был ли он у врача и какой вердикт получил. Эрик крайне неохотно с ним разговаривал, но его можно было понять. Руди чувствовал себя виноватым и ни на чем не настаивал. Он тихонечко уселся на край постели и принялся массировать босые ступни Эрика - как молчаливое извинение за причиненные проблемы.  Но тот раздраженно дёрнул ногой, и спрятал ступни в складки одеяла.

\- Исчезни.

\- Я же не специально, - заныл Руди. - Я не думал, что все так выйдет. Хочешь, трахни меня так же. Будем квиты.

\- Рудик, я пошевелиться не могу без адской боли, не то что трахать кого-то. Когда я поправлюсь, то воспользуюсь твоим щедрым предложением и трахну тебя черенком от лопаты, потому что ничто другое тебя, кажется, не проймет. Но сейчас мне просто хочется покоя. Ложись, пожалуйста, спать и замолкни.

Повздыхав, Руди, как было велено, забрался под одеяло. С головой. Там была предпринята еще одна попытка к примирению, так же недовольно отвергнутая. Руди пришлось лежать смирно, и от скуки он в конце концов в самом деле заснул.

***

Утром он привычно, не открывая глаз, вытянул руку, желая обнять спящего Эрика, такого теплого и уютного, но вместо него нащупал на соседней подушке лист плотной бумаги. Недоумевая, он разлепил веки и поднес бумагу к глазам. Это оказалась записка:

“Дорогой Рудик, береги себя, слова обманчивы и всегда ведут к непониманию, так что я не скажу тебе ничего, только “прощай”.

С любовью,

Эрик”

 

_[Это подлинный текст записки, оставленной Эриком на подушке в Штутгарте ]_

 

У Руди разом потемнело в глазах. Из комнаты будто откачали весь воздух гигантским насосом, и он схватился за грудь, царапая сам себя ногтями, в тщетной попытке глотнуть хоть немного кислорода. Этот удар был настолько неожиданным, что Руди на несколько минут перестал что-либо осознавать. В голове звенела пустота. Это было невозможно. Руди испуганно таращился в потолок, с трудом восстанавливая дыхание. Нет-нет-нет. Он еще раз перечитал записку. “Прощай”. Слез не было, они придут позже, только из горла сам собой рвался звериный вой отчаяния.

Приподнявшись на постели, Руди дотянулся до лампы, при свете которой вчера так спокойно читал Эрик, вырвал с мясом шнур из розетки и бросил в зеркало на стене. Затем сорвал картину, висевшую над изголовьем, и расколотил о спинку кровати. Словно войдя во вкус, встал во весь рост на постели, чтобы дотянуться или, вернее, допрыгнуть до люстры, которую раскурочил голыми руками. Перевернул прикроватный столик и алчно потянулся было к телефонному аппарату, но в последний момент передумал.

Ведь Эрик, хоть и написал “прощай”, не мог совсем испариться из этого мира. Где-то он сейчас должен находиться и, скорее всего, поблизости. Надо звонить всем знакомым, кто-то, наверное, что-то знает.

Но у Руди не было под рукой ничьих телефонов, кроме Джорджины Паркинсон, которая жила в том же отеле, и он решил начать с нее.

\- Эрик у тебя? - спросил Руди, когда она подняла трубку. Он старался говорить спокойно, но, кажется, получалось у него из рук вон плохо, потому что Джорджина даже испугалась:

\- Руди, это ты? Что с тобой? Что происходит?!

\- Эрик. У тебя? - повторил Руди, зажмурившись, молясь сам не зная кому. Вдруг случится чудо, и Эрик просто загулял? Пожалуйста…

\- Нет, что ты! - голос женщины звучал взволнованно. - Руди, что там у тебя происходит? Ты меня пугаешь. Давай я сейчас приду к тебе?

Через две минуты наспех одетая Джорджина уже энергично стучала в дверь. Но, когда Руди открыл, она почему-то стала топтаться на пороге, вместо того чтобы войти, и глядела куда-то в сторону. Руди запоздало вспомнил, что так и не накинул на себя ничего, раздраженно сдернул скатерть со стола и обернул вокруг бедер.

Джорджина вздохнула свободнее, но все равно старалась особо не пялиться:

\- Ну? Вы что, поссорились? - догадалась она.

Не находя слов, Руди просто протянул ей записку. А потом с плачем бросился ей на шею, не в силах больше выносить свое горе в одиночку.

\- Не понимаю, - покачала головой Джорджина, нерешительно обнимая его за голые плечи. До сих пор они не были так уж близки, но при виде этого отчаяния она не могла не сочувствовать. - Что на него нашло? Вчера он ужасно поссорился с Джоном, ты знаешь? Отказался танцевать “Дафниса” и свои номера в гала - якобы из-за того, что у него болит спина. Какая еще спина? Эрик прекрасно танцевал премьеру, и ничто не предвещало… Джон, естественно, расценил это как предательство, и я тоже была ужасно зла на Эрика… Но теперь вижу, что кому-то еще хуже, чем мне. - И она острожно, как нервное дикое животное, погладила Руди по встрепанным волосам.

Руди заставил Джорджину звонить Глену и Скотти, Иветт Шовире, всей штутгартской труппе и даже самому Крэнко. Все единогласно удивлялись, недоумевали, потом пугались, один только Крэнко проклял всех и заявил, что не отвечает за себя, если еще раз услышит имя кого-то из этой парочки - Эрика и Руди.

Никто не знал, где Эрик, но все хотели помочь (искренне или только маскируя под альтруизмом свое любопытство), и номер вскоре заполнился сочувствующими.

Руди, заботливо облаченный кем-то в халат, сотрясаясь от рыданий лежал поперек кровати в разгромленной спальне, а вокруг жалостливо причитал кордебалет. Кто-то совал ему стакан воды, более догадливые подносили виски. Иветт заглянула в шкаф и объявила, что вещей Эрика тут больше нет.

Глен и Скотти перед лицом такого кризиса вели себя на удивление прилично. Не предпринимая попыток воспользоваться разобранным состоянием Руди и воплотить в жизнь еще недавно озвучиваемые ими планы, они здраво рассудили вслух, что для Эрика нет никакого смысла оставаться в Штутгарте. Он отказался от своих спектаклей, послал Крэнко, послал Руди, жутко подвел обеих своих партнерш, Джорджину и Иветт. Что его тут держит? Наверняка навострил куда-то лыжи, и можно было бы даже выяснить, куда, если бы у кого-то тут были влиятельные знакомые, которые могут сделать запрос в аэропорт Штутгарта.

И вот уже они все звонят в Лондон Марго, которая, в свою очередь, поставила на дыбы своего супруга-дипломата. Через несколько часов пришел ответ: Эрик Белтон Эверс Брун среди вылетающих не зарегистрирован. Это, впрочем, совершенно не значило, что Эрик остался в городе, ведь у него имелся автомобиль (которого, кстати, не было на стоянке перед отелем). Вспомнили, что из Штутгарта он собирался домой в Данию. В труппе Крэнко нашлась одна датчанка, и ее немедленно посадили на телефон и заставили звонить на домашний номер Эрика, но и там не получили никаких обнадеживающих новостей: фру Брун была убеждена, что ее сын благополучно танцует в Штутгарте, и ничего не слышала о его намерении приехать раньше срока.

Вся эта суета происходила уже без участия Руди. У него не было сил ни думать, ни искать, ни отвечать на соболезнования.

\- В жизни не видел такого искреннего горя от разбитого сердца, - сочувственно вздохнул Скотти, вкладывая в бессильно свисающую с кровати руку Руди очередной бумажный платок. - Глен, - это уже к любовнику, - ты будешь так же плакать обо мне, когда мы?..

\- Заткнись, идиотина, - отмахнулся Глен, плотнее запахивая свой халат. - Лучше тоже подумай, где мог засветиться Эрик на пути в свою Данию, если он действительно настолько рехнулся, что сбежал среди ночи за день до спектакля? Ох, божечки, что будет…

\- Мы его не выследим на дороге, - вдруг подал голос Руди (и был этот голос хриплым и гнусавым от бесконечных слез). - Лучше мне лететь в Копенгаген и ждать, когда он объявится.

Но вскоре оказалось, что это тоже невозможно. Временный паспорт Руди пропал. Он с печалью вспомнил, что по привычке отдал свои документы на сохранение Эрику. Вот уж кто ничего не теряет, держит все бумаги, справки и чеки в идеальном порядке в специальных портмоне. А теперь эти портмоне вместе с документами Руди были на пути в Данию, или куда там Эрик отправился.

Марго, которую снова вызвонили в Лондоне, обещала решить проблему в течении суток-двух (во время этого разговора на заднем плане послышался возмущенный рык Тито, которому и предстояло подавать экстренные дипломатические запросы на документы для мистера Нуреева). Но до тех пор Руди оставался заперт в городе.

***

Все, что он мог, это звонить и звонить в Копенгаген на известные ему номера. Дома у Эрика отвечала его мамаша, которая не знала английского, да если бы и знала, вряд ли захотела бы помочь Руди. Мадам Волкова, напротив, была готова помочь, но не знала, как, и могла только снова и снова обещать, что немедленно известит Руди, как только узнает о появлении Эрика в городе.

Тем временем Руди посетили в отеле директор и интендант Штутгартской оперы и заискивающе поинтересовались, не рассматривает ли мистер Нуреев возможность принять участие в фестивале и выйти, скажем, в двух гала, заменив столь некстати покинувшего их мистера Бруна. Крэнко с ними не было, и все это, очевидно, делалось через его голову и против его воли. Руди ответил согласием. Он бы сошел с ума, если бы просто сидел сутками в номере и наяривал по телефону в Данию. Но работа, он знал, немного успокоит его. Она всегда его успокаивала, в самые черные дни, как, например, после аэропорта Бурже или предыдущих ссор с Эриком.

И следующим вечером Руди танцевал с Иветт Большое классическое па на музыку Обера, и только это удержало его от очередного приступа безумия и разгрома нового номера (из старого Руди съехал, ибо успешно превратил его в руины), потому что об Эрике все еще не было никаких вестей. Это было странно. По всем прикидкам, он уже должен был добраться до Копенгагена. Может быть, он вовсе не туда направился? Или с ним что-то случилось в пути? Занятый всеми этими переживаниями, Руди наспех откланялся перед уже привычно визжащей и вопящей публикой (завтра местная газета напишет, что такой истерики зрителей во время балета в их богоспасаемом театре не было никогда на памяти даже старожилов отдела культуры)  и бросился в отель - к телефону.

***

Но на следующий день с ним связалась мадам Волкова: Эрик нашелся. Она только что звонила и застала его дома... Руди не поблагодарил ее, даже не дослушал, что она говорит, и сразу дал отбой, чтобы вызвать домашний номер Эрика. Этот номер он мог назвать по памяти в любое время дня и ночи. Пока шло соединение и в трубке слышалось шипение, а потом отдаленные гудки, он дрожал как в лихорадке. Нужно было продумать как следует, что он скажет, чтобы это было убедительно, но в голове не было ни одной связной мысли. Вдруг Эрик не захочет с ним разговаривать? Вдруг он не возьмет трубку?

Но вот после какого-то по счету гудка Руди услышал знакомый мягкий голос (который даже прокуренность не портила, а только стелила сверху еще один слой бархата), сказавший что-то по-датски.

\- Эрик… - только и смог сказать он, всхлипывая. - Эрик, это я...

В трубке повисло молчание, и наконец Эрик сказал:

\- О господи, - и принялся нервно смеяться.

Но смех - это не гневное молчание, не швыряние трубки, не приказ “не смей больше сюда звонить”. Руди аж задержал дыхание, боясь спугнуть Эрика неверным словом.

\- Так и будем молчать и дышать в трубку? - осведомился Эрик, отсмеявшись.

\- Эрик… - Руди начали душить слезы. - Эрик, прости меня. Не бросай меня, - горько всхлипывал он, прижимая трубку плечом. - Я сам не могу себя простить за то, что сделал, но ты… ты прости, пожалуйста. Я знаю, я все время все порчу, от меня один вред. Я никогда не могу тебе угодить, все выходит наоборот. Но… - Руди вынужден был прерваться, и в трубке раздавались только его рыдания, - не бросай меня. Я научусь жить с тобой, Эрик, я буду очень стараться. Ведь у меня иногда получается стать лучше. Я обещал тебе ни с кем, кроме тебя, не трахаться, и вот, не трахаюсь. А сейчас я обещаю, что больше не буду делать тебе больно. Вообще не буду делать ничего такого, что тебе не нравится. Эрик! Не молчи!

\- Что я могу сказать, если ты мелешь языком без остановки и не даешь мне слова вставить?

\- Я… - И Руди в отчаянии прикусил язык, все еще продолжая жалобно всхлипывать - просто не мог сразу остановиться.

\- Ну, хватит рыдать, - голос Эрика тоже странно прерывался. Он был, похоже, взволнован не меньше, чем Руди.

\- Я не могу. Я чуть не умер, когда проснулся и увидел твою записку. Мне показалось, что у меня останавливается сердце. Эрик, можно я к тебе приеду? Давай начнем все сначала.

\- Ну, что мне с тобой делать? Хорошо… - тяжело вздохнул на том конце провода Эрик. И Руди от неожиданности даже перестал плакать. Он-то готовился еще час простоять на коленях перед телефоном, разбить парочку стаканов, охрипнуть и только тогда выплакать, вымолить себе прощение, с испытательным сроком, кучей драконовских условий и ограничений.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул он, не веря в свое счастье. Может быть, за этим неожиданным великодушием кроется что-то страшное и жестокое? Торопясь продемонстрировать свою добрую волю и послушание, Руди предложил: - Я могу остановиться в отеле. Помнишь, в том самом, в котором мы…?

\- К чему это? Ты можешь жить в моем доме. Мама говорит, что ты звонил по сто раз на дню, она к тебе уже привыкла, в каком-то смысле.

\- Хорошо, - Руди едва дышал от счастья. - Если ты так желаешь, и я не буду тебе мешать… Я не хочу тебе мешать.

\- И когда тебя ждать?

\- Как только получу от Марго новые документы! - Руди поудобнее сел на краю постели, переводя дух и размазывая по щекам остатки слез.

\- Ах да, - в голосе Эрика прозвучало легкое смущение. - Действительно. Твой паспорт лежит у меня. Прости… Я в такой спешке собирался.

\- Не вини себя. - Руди ужасно боялся, что Эрик так же внезапно передумает, отменит вроде бы уже обещанное прощение и все придется начинать сначала. - Я буду у тебя… Потороплю Марго… завтра к ночи?

 

**Копенгаген. 1962 год**

 

Завтра к ночи не получилось, но послезавтра новый временный паспорт был в руках у Руди, и он вылетел в Копенгаген. Директор театра в Штутгарте несколько раз заходил лично, уговаривая Руди остаться еще на несколько выступлений, сверх запланированных и отработанных. Предлагал двойную оплату. Но Руди только оскалил зубы и повторил: “Нет”.

Они договорились, памятуя безумие в аэропорту Штутгарта, что Эрик не станет его встречать. Но когда Руди сошел с трапа, то обнаружил, что никому до него и дела нет и ни один вшивый газетчик или папарацци не караулит его. Ох уж эти непрошибаемо флегматичные датчане, никаким массовым истериям не поддающиеся. Иногда на него косились, но, наверное, только потому, что тип в огромных темных очках и не по погоде замотанный в шарф до ушей не мог не вызывать некоторого удивления. Осмелевший Руди снял шарф, потом и очки. Никакого интереса к его персоне это не прибавило. Толпа прилетающих-улетающих-провожающих буднично обтекала его, разве только какие-то немцы принялись глазеть, но от них он быстро скрылся. Спокойно сев в такси, Руди просто назвал адрес и поехал домой к Эрику - совершенно как самый обычный пассажир. Давно забытое ощущение.

Возле знакомого дома в Гентофте Руди увидел спортивный кабриолет Эрика и еще два чужих автомобиля. Какие-то незнакомые люди смотрели из окна второго этажа, когда он выбрался из такси и шел к дому через крохотный аккуратный палисадник. Дверь открылась еще до того, как Руди успел позвонить, и он увидел перед собой Эрика, вполне довольного жизнью, если не считать того, что он опирался на трость. Руди разом похолодел от ужаса и одним прыжком преодолел последнее разделяющее их расстояние.

\- Что с тобой? - завопил он, от волнения забывая весь английский, хватая Эрика за плечи и рывком прижимая к себе. - Почему у тебя трость? О, мой бедный Эрик… Ну, что я за говно такое!.. Ты теперь из-за меня даже ходить не можешь?

\- Начало, безусловно, положил ты, - не стал спорить Эрик. - Но и я зря пытался поднимать Иветт на репетиции. А потом я ехал в Копенгаген на машине, почти трое суток, и это добило мою спину.

\- Но ведь ты восстановишься?

\- Я работаю над этим.

С верхнего этажа доносилась громкая речь, в том числе столько раз за прошедшие дни слышанный Руди по телефону голос фру Брун. Разговаривая с Руди, Эрик несколько раз вскидывал голову и невольно начинал вслушиваться с озабоченным видом.

\- У вас гости, что ли? - ревниво спросил Руди. Он-то рассчитывал немедленно уединиться с Эриком в спальне, чтобы обсудить и закрепить некоторые аспекты их примирения.

\- У нас визит врача, - вздохнул Эрик. - Моя мать неважно себя чувствует. Мы с сестрой пригласили для нее доктора и сейчас пытаемся уговорить ее, чтобы позволила себя осмотреть.

Фру Брун продолжала вопить, и ее голос был необычайно зычным для человека, который неважно себя чувствует. Руди, разумеется, не мог понять, о чем речь, но слышал, как она требовательно выкрикивает имя Эрика.

\- Вот что, детка, - сказал наконец Эрик, - ты не мог бы посидеть в гостиной? Мне нужно разобраться кое-с-чем, а потом я к тебе приду.

\- Конечно, - покладисто кивнул Руди, никак не показывая разочарования.

Он затащил свой чемодан в гостиную и устроился там, оглядываясь по сторонам и узнавая чинную буржуазную обстановку, в которой совсем ничего не изменилось с прошлого года, разве что появилась новая увеличенная фотография Эрика на стене - в “Лебедином озере” в Ковент Гарден. Спасибо, хоть не украшенная вышитой салфеткой, кои в изобилии покрывали столы, подлокотники и спинки диванов и кресел. Тут имелась даже специальная подушечка для их кота (такого же невменяемого, как и фру Брун). Угадать ее предназначение можно было по вышитому на подушке гладью имени “Августин” и умильной кошачьей мордочке, изображенной рядом. На открытом стеллаже Руди с удовлетворением обнаружил свои пластинки, которые не забрал в Лондон (покидая Копенгаген прошлой осенью, они с Эриком не думали, что их отсутствие выйдет таким продолжительным). Он тихонько завел проигрыватель, поставив “Вольного стрелка”, и стал ждать.

Вдруг в гостиную заглянула рослая блондинка средних лет.

\- Мистер Нуреев? - начала она на кондовом английском. - Я Берта, сестра Эрика.

Она вошла и прикрыла за собой дверь.

Желая быть милым со всеми членами семьи Эрика, Руди вполне приветливо улыбнулся и даже вежливо встал с кресла, приветствуя даму. Во плоти Берта подтверждала наблюдение, которое он давно уже сделал, разглядывая семейные  фотографии Брунов: в этом роду вся красота, изящество и благородство достались одному Эрику, как будто некое божество собрало запасы, выделенные другим божеством на всех поровну, и вручило ему, полностью обделив остальных. Берта выглядела парадоксальным образом похожей на брата, но у нее было лошадиное мужеподобное лицо, идеально квадратный торс без намека на талию и огромные руки, а ноги выглядывали из-под юбки как две тумбы. Бедняжка. Каково быть неуклюжей уродиной рядом с таким братом?

\- Я видела из окна, как вы приехали… - Берта выглядела смущенной, но и решительной тоже. Ее английский был еще хуже, чем у Руди, и вместо расшаркиваний и тысячи обиняков, которые она бы, наверное, предпочла всей душой,  ей пришлось говорить прямо:  - Это недопустимо.

\- Вы о чем? - Руди уже догадывался, куда клонит женщина, но ради Эрика еще пытался проявлять светскость.

\- Мистер Нуреев, я прошу вас покинуть наш дом. Простите, я… Это не потому, что я имею что-то против вас. Мы понимаем, стараемся понять. Просто наша мать тяжело больна. Пока она не знает о вашем приезде, но если узнает… Ведь ее болезнь началась или, по крайней мере, усилилась от переживаний, когда появились вы… Вы понимаете, что я хочу сказать.

Только потому, что Берта была сестрой Эрика, Руди удалось удержаться и не разбить об ее тупую лошадиную башку проигрыватель, на котором все еще крутился “Вольный стрелок”.

\- Это она сама вам сказала? - спокойно уточнил Руди. - Что заболела именно по этой причине?

\- Нет, но... - Берта нервно взялась за краешек салфетки на столе. - Вы должны меня понять.

\- Я вам ничего не должен, - не выдержал Руди. - Если ваша мать молчит, и все молчат, может, и вам тоже стоит помолчать, а, Берта?

\- Пожалуйста, вы должны уйти из нашего дома, - упрямо повторила Берта, воинственно выдвинула нижнюю челюсть и сделала рукой жест в направлении к прихожей. Даже сейчас Руди не мог не отметить, насколько грубы жесты сестры в сравнении с гибкими и выразительными взмахами рук ее брата.

Руди закусил губу. Нет, он не должен устраивать никаких скандалов. Уйти все равно придется, ведь это действительно чужой дом, так что ничего он не добьется, кроме недовольства Эрика. Надо думать, его уже обработали там, наверху. Мамочка болеет и нуждается в покое, а ты всякую совесть потерял, опять притащил в дом этого своего…

Надо было  ему сразу остановиться в отеле, как изначально собирался. Тогда он хоть избежал бы унижений. Подумать только, какая-то кобыла ссаными тряпками выгоняет его, ЕГО из дома, в котором ему и так не очень-то хотелось находиться. Руди был бы счастлив жить в доме Эрика, но это был не дом Эрика, это был дом его мамаши, а присутствия самого Эрика тут почти не ощущалось, даже когда он физически находился в помещении. Эрик не мог тут ничего изменить, хотя бы убрать со стен эту нелепую фотовыставку собственных балетных достижений, которая его смущала и раздражала, и то не мог. Стоило ему что-то унести или передвинуть, как этот предмет немедленно возвращался на место, раз и навсегда определенное для него мамочкой...

Да пошли вы все.

Вдруг из-за двери донеслось приближающееся постукивание трости, и Руди с Бертой, не сговариваясь, затихли. Через несколько секунд Эрик открыл дверь в гостиную. Увидев Руди в обществе своей сестры, он был неприятно удивлен, но только в первую секунду, и сразу сделался милым и светским.

\- Как раз хотел вас познакомить, - талантливо соврал Эрик, - но вижу, что вы уже справились сами.

Никто, кроме него, даже не пытался улыбаться, и Эрик быстро ощутил напряжение, повисшее в воздухе.

\- Что тут происходит? - спросил он.

\- Твоя сестра просит меня убираться из вашего дома, - сообщил Руди бесстрастно, предлагая Эрику самому оценивать эту информацию. - Говорит, ваша мать из-за меня болеет.

Он был вполне готов к тому, что Эрик сначала самоустранится, а потом с облегчением согласится, когда Руди сам изъявит готовность все-таки переехать в отель. “Да, детка, так будет лучше всего. Ты же понимаешь, это только на время, пока страсти не улягутся”, что-нибудь в этом духе.

Однако Эрика вдруг начал медленно, но неотвратимо затапливать ледяной гнев, так хорошо знакомый Руди, только теперь он был в кои-то веки обращен не на него, а на дурищу Берту.

\- Это правда? - Эрик повернулся к сестре.

Берта вся пошла красными пятнами и что-то ответила по-датски. Эрик нахмурился и тоже продолжил разговор на этом охуительном языке, состоявшем из сплошной каши во рту. Руди мог следить только за интонациями, но сразу понял, что идет борьба. Сестра возмущалась и нападала, брат холодно и жестко держался своего. Наконец Берта в гневе пулей выскочила из гостиной. Эрик, не теряя достоинства, захромал за ней, продолжая что-то ей доказывать. Руди до смерти хотелось побежать следом и любоваться дальше тем, как Эрик отстаивает свое право быть с ним, но из гордости он остался сидеть в кресле, напряженно стараясь уловить хотя бы отголоски скандала.

Наконец Эрик вернулся.

\- Все в порядке, - сообщил он, прислонив трость к стулу и шаря в карманах в поисках сигареты. - Я объяснил Берте, что это мой дом, и если ей что-то здесь не нравится, она может убираться отсюда сама.

\- Правда?! - изумился Руди. - Так и сказал?!

\- Ну да. Прямо сейчас они с мужем уезжают, можешь сам посмотреть, - Эрик подошел к окну.

\- Любовь моя!.. - восхищенно воскликнул Руди, но осекся, не зная, настало ли время для излияний. Вдруг в доме еще есть посторонние. - А где доктор, которого вы пригласили?

\- Убрался еще раньше.

\- А твоя мать? - Руди прислушался, но криков сверху было уже не слышно.

\- Наверное, уснула. Она пьет мое снотворное, сама себе прописала.

Руди тоже подошел к окну и прижался к спине Эрика, сцепив руки у него на талии, но с величайшей осторожностью, чтобы не сделать больно.

\- Я так горжусь тобой, - прошептал он. - Ты очень сильный. Никому не позволяешь указывать, что тебе делать.

\- Не знаю, правда ли я сильный или просто сошел с ума от любви, как мне намекают со всех сторон... - Эрик вовсе не выглядел довольным собой и хмурил лоб.

\- Кто это тебе намекает? - заинтересовался Руди.

\- Неважно. Многие. Иногда я и сам себя не узнаю, такую дичь творю, что не могу поверить в это.

\- Ничего такого уж особенного ты не творишь. Просто тебе не понравилось, что кто-то пытается хозяйничать в твоем доме. Это же естественно. Тут дело не во мне, Эрик. Я бы без проблем остановился в отеле, я ведь тебе с самого начала предлагал это. Но это решение должны принимать мы с тобой, а твоя сестра тут вообще ни при чем. Меня всегда возмущало, как эти люди, твои родственнички, с тобой обращаются. Постоянно тебя имеют, и ты же еще виноват перед ними. Я понимаю, тебе неприятно ссориться с сестрой, но…

\- Да при чем тут она? - с досадой перебил Эрик и отцепил от себя руки Руди. - Мне совершенно безразлично, что она обо мне думает. Я с ней никогда не был особенно близок. Но моей матери не понравится все это, а она болеет, и волнения ей не на пользу.

\- Кстати, - будто невзначай вспомнил Руди, - что сказал врач?

\- Ничего, - Эрик слегка развел руками. - Она не дала себя осмотреть.

\- Как интересно, правда?

\- Просто одна из ее причуд. Она никогда не подпускала к себе врачей.

\- Ну правильно, если бы она подпустила хоть одного, он быстро определил бы, что у нее здоровье получше твоего. И чем ей тогда шантажировать тебя?

\- Рудик, - взгляд Эрика сделался тяжелым, - имей совесть. Ты говоришь о моей матери. Да, возможно, дело обстоит не так плохо, как кажется ей (она сейчас всякие ужасы воображает), но чем-то она точно болеет. Она уже больше месяца  не встает с постели.

Руди только отмахнулся.

\- Дорогой, я видел таких, кто годами не встает с постели. И при этом здоровее всех, кто с ними носится и делает все по их указке.

\- Блядь, сколько вокруг экспертов по моим отношениям с родными! - разозлился Эрик. - Наверное, даже больше, чем по моим отношениям с тобой. Ну конечно, меня шантажируют! И не имеет значения, что они до последнего скрывали от меня болезнь мамы. Когда я ненадолго приезжал сюда, перед тем как лечь в санаторий, она сделала над собой усилие и встала с постели, чтобы все шло как обычно и я ничего не заметил. Сестры ухаживали за ней, пока меня не было, и не говорили мне ни слова, чтобы я ни о чем не думал и спокойно танцевал. Все равно, это шантаж и ничего больше.

\- Зачем ты тогда выставил сестру, если они все у тебя такие святые? - осведомился Руди.

\- Не знаю, - Эрик покачал головой. - Наверное, я плохой сын, но… Ты для меня дороже всего на свете. Я понял это по-настоящему, когда уехал из Штутгарта. Когда дело касается тебя, для меня больше ничто не имеет значения. Вот так, детка, и суди сам, сильный я или слабый.

\- Ты сильный, Эрик, - заверил его Руди, поймав его руки и прижав к своей груди. - Ты знаешь, чего хочешь, и не отступаешь. За это я тебя и люблю. Кстати, ты до сих пор ни разу не поцеловал меня, ты это заметил?

\- Все как-то времени не было, - Эрик издал невеселый короткий смешок и привлек Руди к себе. - Я так скучал по тебе, детка.

“Ну так и не надо было от меня сбегать”, - подумал Руди, но это было уже в прошлом, это были мелочи, несравнимые с тем фактом, что Эрик снова с ним. Но эти позиции как раз надо было как следует закрепить. Чтобы у него больше и мысли не возникало свалить среди ночи. Руди обвил руками шею Эрика и наконец поцеловал, с удовольствием видя, что Эрик, не ломаясь, отвечает сразу и весьма пылко, забыв даже о том, что они до сих пор картинно маячат в ярко освещенном окне. То-то будет радость глазастым соседям и просто прохожим. Ужасно хотелось повиснуть на Эрике и стащить его вниз на ковер, но Руди не не секунду не забывал про его травму и старался держать себя в руках, лишь со стоном привалился к груди Эрика.

Вдруг откуда-то сзади послышался странный сдавленный звук - то ли вздох, то ли кашель. Руди и Эрик прервали поцелуй и обернулись одновременно и увидели фру Брун, которая стояла в дверях в длинной старомодной ночной рубашке и теплом фланелевом халате, судорожно схватившись за косяк. Встретившись взглядом с сыном, она лишилась чувств, ее колени подломились, и она тяжело обрушилась на ковер.

Руди ужасно хотелось разразиться самыми страшными проклятиями. Мерзкая старуха наверняка все специально подстроила, чтобы испортить им с Эриком жизнь. У них с Эриком был такой ответственный момент, а теперь!..

\- Эрик! Не трогай, у тебя же спина! - панически вскричал Руди, когда Эрик бросился к мамаше и попытался поднять ее с пола. - Я сам! - он наклонился и решительно подхватил фру Брун на руки, хотя по весу это была, конечно, далеко не Марго Фонтейн. Он стиснул зубы, всерьез испугавшись уже за собственную спину. - Скажи, куда ее нести.

\- Рудик, - голос Эрика истерически дрожал, а глаза метались по комнате, он явно сам был в панике и еще не решил, как следует отреагировать.  - Не сейчас! Ладно… Ее комната вон там.  

Когда Руди под руководством Эрика нес фру Брун на второй этаж, она очнулась прямо на лестнице и принялась как фурия выкрикивать какие-то слова (надо думать, нелестные для него одного или для них обоих) и рваться из его рук, так, что они едва не загремели со ступенек все втроем.

\- Мадам, заткнитесь! Я вас сейчас уроню! - не выдержал Руди.  Впрочем, он тут же решил, что, если фру Брун оклемалась до такой степени, чтобы так биться, то, наверное, она сможет и передвигаться самостоятельно, и поставил ее на пол. Ее тут же заботливо подхватил под локоток Эрик. Но старуха отдернула руку, как если бы к ней прикоснулось что-то гадкое.

\- Мама!.. - умоляюще воскликнул Эрик. Это было единственное слово, которое Руди смог разобрать на слух. Все, что говорил Эрик дальше и что отвечала ему фру Брун, пока, держась за стенку, тащилась в свою спальню, уже было недоступно его пониманию. Но о содержании этой беседы догадаться было нетрудно.

Эрик хотел войти за матушкой в ее спальню, однако она захлопнула дверь перед его носом. Он несколько раз с силой дернул ручку и что-то сказал, умоляя, надо думать, позволить ему войти и все объяснить (Руди бесился оттого, что не понимал этот мудацкий язык, несмотря на все старания), но фру Брун не открыла и не впустила его. Из-за двери доносились только ее отчаянные, безутешные рыдания, как будто она стала свидетельницей кровавого убийства своего сына, а не какого-то поцелуя, хотя бы и однополого.

\- Эрик, - Руди подошел поближе, - оставь ее пока. Пусть она успокоится, и тогда вы поговорите.

Плечи Эрика поникли. Он бессильно прислонился лбом к стене рядом с дверным проемом. Руди нежно обнял его со спины.

\- Не обращай внимания. Все мамаши рано или поздно узнают это про своих сыновей. - О том, что его собственные родители, скорее всего, так и умрут в счастливом неведении, Руди решил умолчать. - И что она тебе сделает? В угол поставит? Сладкого лишит? Из дома выгонит? Но это твой дом, ты за него платишь, ты сам говорил, а она тут просто живет. Главное, что мы вместе,  - и в подтверждение своих слов Руди зубами аккуратно потянул Эрика за ухо. - Посмотри на меня. Я важнее. Правда? И ты для меня важнее всего на свете.

Эрик нехотя развернулся к нему лицом.

\- Но ведь она сейчас одна, Рудик! А если ей стало плохо, и у нее какой-нибудь приступ?..

\- Какой еще приступ? Не бывает такой болезни - “непереносимость чужой ебли”! И болезни “ах, у моего взрослого сына личная жизнь” - тоже нету. Все у нее в порядке. Будь она правда больна, первая побежала бы к врачу, а если не дает себя осмотреть, значит, ничего серьезного, и она сама это знает. Любовь моя, не дай ей запудрить тебе мозги! Ну же, поцелуй меня, и мы продолжим с того места, где остановились.

И Эрик снова позволил себя уговорить. Последний раз покосившись на дверь материнской спальни, он притянул Руди к себе и со вдохом уткнулся носом в его волосы. Руди, конечно, безумно хотелось трахаться, но он понимал, что Эрику сейчас не до того, да и вообще, было не очень понятно, как они проведут эту ночь, если у Эрика все еще болит спина. Разумнее всего сейчас было изобразить ангела милосердия, а дальше как пойдет. Поэтому какое-то время они просто обнимались, и Руди чувствовал, как напряженные плечи Эрика постепенно расслабляются, а дыхание становится ровнее.

\- Ладно... - вдруг сказал Эрик. - Ты, наверное, голодный.

Руди кивнул. Он в самом деле был голоден, но как-то забыл об этом в гуще событий.

\- Хочешь пойти куда-нибудь, или поедим здесь? - спросил Эрик.

\- Как скажешь, мне все равно.

\- Тогда давай останемся дома. У меня в холодильнике есть бифштексы. Пойдем, я тебе пожарю. И бутылочка вина найдется.

***

\- Давай поедим на улице, - предложил Руди, наблюдая за тем, как Эрик переворачивает на сковородке бифштексы. Он засучил рукава белой рубашки до локтей и прикрыл грудь, вместо фартука, заткнутым за воротник полотенцем.

Руди тихо сидел за кухонным столом, машинально водя пальцем по древесном узорам. Как и большинство предметов в доме семейства Брун, мебель была не новой и несовременной, но добротной, ухоженной и тщательно отмытой. Стол, кажется, был тот самый, на котором прошлой осенью они с Эриком впервые трахались. Во всяком случае, стоял он на том самом месте. Руди прикрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти ту восхитительную картину: лунный свет, льющийся в окно, шевелящиеся тени деревьев на ветру… и Эрик, пьянищий просто в сопли. Ругающийся, призывающий на голову Руди все кары небесные, но в то же время тянущийся к нему и без долгих уговоров раздвигающий ноги.

Теперь они снова вдвоем на кухне, точно так же где-то наверху Эрикова безумная мамаша. Но все настолько другое, что даже не верится, какой путь они прошли с той ночи.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Эрик. - Надеюсь, мы не замерзнем.        

На заднем дворе, как заметил в окно Руди, было очень симпатично. Когда он жил в этом доме в прошлом году, стояла уже осень, и двором и открытой верандой почти не пользовались из-за холодов, но в нынешний приезд он углядел там ротанговую садовую мебель, стол и шезлонги.

Руди отнес туда свечи и, повозившись немного, зажег садовые фонарики в красных а-ля китайских абажурах. Обследовав веранду, он выбрал диванчик-качели, придвинул поближе стол и радостно плюхнулся туда, обложившись принесенными из гостиной подушками. Слегка отталкиваясь ногой и покачиваясь, он наблюдал сквозь освещенные двери, как Эрик на кухне заканчивает последние приготовления, открывает вино и раскладывает бифштексы по тарелкам. Но, прежде чем присоединиться к Руди на веранде, он взял поднос и отправился с ним наверх. Руди скривил губы и закатил глаза, но терпеливо промолчал.

Вернулся Эрик уже без подноса. Как видно, пожрать фру Брун не забывала в любом состоянии, и даже поцелуй Эрика и Руди не лишил ее аппетита. Раз она все время лежит, лучше бы Эрику не кормить ее как на убой, иначе, если она опять где-то окочурится, придется вызывать лебедку, чтобы ее поднять. Себе-то травмированный Эрик урезал порцию вдвое, а ей за каким-то хреном отволок целый поднос.

\- Здесь так красиво, - заметил Руди, когда Эрик наконец-то принес их ужин и сел за стол. Дворик в самом деле был прелестен в сапфировых северных сумерках. Красные фонарики зажигали искры на стенках хрустальной посуды и превращали столовое серебро в медь. Было очень тихо, только изредка откуда-то доносился крик ребенка или собачий лай.

\- Ты находишь? - Эрик сосредоточенно разливал вино в потемках. - По-моему, давно пора выбросить всю эту рухлядь, - он толкнул ногой один из ротанговых стульев. - Она стоит тут, сколько я себя помню.

\- Так давай купим новую мебель, - предложил Руди. - Хоть завтра. И стены покрасим.

\- Что это на тебя нашло? - Эрик расхохотался - Я легко могу вообразить тебя в черных кожаных штанах на голое тело, щелкающим кнутом на сцене Ковент Гарден. Но стоящим на приставной лестнице с ведром краски в одной руке и кистью в другой - уж увольте, нет.

\- Мне просто нравится твой дом. Давай сделаем его нормальным, уберем все эти жуткие салфеточки и статуэтки. Купим большой персидский ковер, подушки. Кстати, я пока ехал в такси, видел в витринах магазинов - продают оленьи шкуры. Интересно, можно ли раздобыть медвежью? Или даже тигриную. И еще нужно стеллаж для пластинок.

\- Не уверен, что мне нужна тигриная шкура, - продолжал смеяться Эрик. - Но кое-что здесь можно поменять, тут ты прав.

\- А камин? Им можно пользоваться, или он тут только для красоты?

\- Можно, но надо сначала позвать кого-нибудь, чтобы прочистили трубу. Этого сто лет никто не делал.

\- Только представь, как мы будем лежать на персидском ковре перед камином и пить вино.

\- Быстро же этому ковру придет конец. Вино - это будет самое безобидное из того, чем мы его закапаем.

\- Ничего страшного, - засмеялся довольный Руди. - Купим другой. Кстати, нет ли у вас сейчас ковра, чтобы порепетировать?

\- Ковер есть, но он далеко не персидский. Лучше репетировать прямо здесь, - Эрик пересел на диван-качели и притянул Руди к себе.

\- Ох, Эрик… - Руди аж задохнулся от восторга и вцепился обеими руками в воротник его рубашки, торопливо расстегивая мелкие пуговки. И как это Эрику удается? Одним взглядом, одним жестом превращать его в один сплошной сгусток желания, так, что в глазах темнеет, сердце бьется где-то в горле, а в штанах становится ужасно тесно.

\- Ш-ш-ш-ш, Рудик, да что с тобой такое? - смеялся Эрик в паузах между поцелуями. - Не здесь.

\- Но ты сам… - жалобно заныл Руди, нехотя выпуская рубашку Эрика. - Ну давай просто посидим на качелях, если хочешь.

\- Я хочу тебя, - Эрик уже встал и потянул его за собой. - Пойдем ко мне.

\- А как же твоя спина? - вспомнил Руди, поднимаясь и топая следом за Эриком в дом. Быть таким, блядь, благородным и чутким ужасно неудобно, скучно и вообще казалось Руди глупым, но так надо. - Тебе нельзя…

\- Мне можно стоять или лежать, - ответил Эрик, продолжая посмеиваться. - Не поднимая тяжестей, не прогибаясь, не скручиваясь. Вот нам и задача на смекалку. Если придумаем позу, которая отвечает данным требованиям, значит, проведем эту ночь хорошо.

***

Руди не смог придумать ничего, кроме старого доброго отсоса, но Эрик оказался более изобретательным. Он лег на спину и жестом пригласил Руди разместиться сверху. Руди довольно быстро сообразил, что от него требуется, приподнялся на коленях и медленно насадился на кол. Упражнение оказалось довольно трудным, он не сразу нашел нужное положение и баланс, однако наградой служили острейшие ощущения.. Эрик придерживал его за бедра, но этого было недостаточно для страховки, и Руди вцепился в спинку кровати над его головой.

Было странно и непривычно - невозможно разобрать, он ли сверху и контролирует ситуацию, или же его самого изощренно используют. Он видел под собой Эрика, уже знакомое выражение на его лице, отрешенное и почти страдальческое.

\- Ты великолепен, - выдохнул Эрик, судорожно цепляясь за его бедра.

Руди ухмыльнулся и ускорился, не заботясь о том, что кровать под ними жалобно скрипит и ходит ходуном. Раз уж фру Брун была так бестактна, что приперлась шпионить и подглядывать в гостиную, он не будет щадить ее уши. Может быть, стоит и поорать немного? Руди попробовал глухо и сдавленно постонать на пробу. Эрик, который к тому моменту поплыл от удовольствия, не заметил этого, и тогда он, резко опустившись на эту здоровенную, твердую и горячую дубинку, откинул голову назад и громко вскрикнул, даже почти искренне. Тут уж Эрика проняло, и он снова вцепился в бедра Руди, но уже не в порыве страсти, а чтобы остановить его.

\- Рудик… Не шуми так!

\- Отпусти! Блядь! Еще, я хочу еще! - заорал Руди еще громче, и на этого раз его искренность была абсолютной. Нет ничего хуже, чем когда тебя останавливают во время секса, причем на самой прекрасной, самой упоительной стадии, когда ты уже полностью в этом, и у тебя крыша едет, но оргазм еще далеко. И как Эрик может сдерживаться? Непорядок. Для Руди внезапно стало делом чести выжать из Эрика хотя бы скромный, вполголоса стон. Стены тут не слишком толстые, и если фру Брун не совсем уж тугоуха, то услышит своего мальчика. Он дернулся несколько раз, пытаясь приподняться и продолжить движение, но Эрик держал крепко. Завтра явно будут синяки на самых интересных местах - с внутренней стороны бедер возле самой задницы, там, куда так жестко вцепились пальцы.. - Эрик, твою мать!!!

\- Не ори, - повторил Эрик. - Мы не одни в этом доме. Что с тобой? Раньше ты умел делать это замечательно тихо.

\- Я разучился, - покаянно прошептал Руди. Раз уж ему не позволяли продолжать, он наклонился из своего положения и стал целовать Эрика. - С тобой я привык орать сколько угодно. Ты всегда меня доводишь до такого состояния… - он весь сжался и стиснул член Эрика внутри себя, замирая от сладкой боли и с удовольствием отметив, как по распростертому под ним телу прошла волна дрожи.

\- О боже! - выдохнул Эрик. Если бы он сказал это немного громче! Но Руди понял, что он на верном пути.

Стараниями Эрика двигаться было почти невозможно, и Руди мог лишь едва заметно раскачиваться и напрягать мышцы. Когда Эрик сам нетерпеливо толкнулся глубже, Руди, напротив, не позволил ему это. Еще не хватало, чтобы Эрик по-быстрому, а главное, беззвучно кончил, мирно отвернулся к стенке и захрапел.

\- Давай же, - взмолил Эрик. - Давай!

\- Милый, не надо так торопиться, - коварно засмеялся Руди. - Если мы будем делать это в полную силу, я... о!.. опять начну орать...

Одна рука Эрика вскинулась и плотно запечатала ему рот.

\- А вот теперь… не будешь…

\- Мммм! - выразил возмущение Руди, но послушно ускорился. Его горячий влажный язык принялся вылизывать ладонь Эрика так изощренно и с таким тщанием, будто это была главная Эрикова эрогенная зона. Может, Эрик отвлечется, потеряет бдительность… В самом деле, хватка его руки заметно ослабла. Руди взял в рот его указательный палец и принялся сосать в такт своим движениям вверх-вниз.

Эрик мучительно запрокинул голову (не напрягай спину, идиот!), кусая губы и шепча проклятия. Увы, почти беззвучно. Руди было непросто следить за собственным состоянием и одновременно ублажать Эрика, но цель маячила уже достаточно осязаемо. Он снова решился застонать, страстно облизывая Эриков палец. Получилось приглушенно, зато натурально. Эрик глухо выдохнул:

\- Прекрати…

\- Не могу! - вскрикнул Руди, все энергичнее двигая бедрами. - Мне так хорошо… Кажется, он мне почти до горла достает… О, Эрик, ты лучший, ты самый-самый лучший! - это уже прозвучало надрывно и в полный голос, но Эрик уже не мог заткнуть ему рот, потому что Руди ловко прижал обе его руки к подушке над головой, обездвиживая, совсем как тот недавно хотел захватить власть над его движениями.

\- Твою мать!.. - сквозь зубы прошептал задыхающийся Эрик.

\- Я сейчас кончу! - Руди извивался на нем как одержимый. Кровать быстро и ритмично билась об стену. - Блядь, да, да, да! Эрик… Давай и ты со мной? Я хочу вместе.

Руди уже почти отчаялся. Справедливости ради, Эрик и раньше всегда был достаточно тих и сдержан в проявлениях страстных чувств. Короткий рваный вздох или слабый стон - вот максимум, чего от него удавалось добиться даже после долгих и страстных объятий, развороченной постели и совершенно сорванного голоса у самого Руди. Но сейчас Эрик вдруг начал странно кусать губы и протяжно застонал - тихо, но вполне отчетливо.

\- Ну же! - настойчиво подбадривал его Руди, раскачиваясь и вертясь на нем как уж на сковородке. - О, мой Эрик!.. Скажи мне, как ты меня любишь, как тебе нравится то, что я сейчас с тобой делаю! Ведь тебе нравится?

\- Да... - неуверенно сорвалось с губ Эрика. Он широко раскрыл голубые глаза и оторвал голову от подушки, кажется, уже плохо соображая. - Да!..

И они заорали вместе, в два голоса. Руди обкончал живот любовника, чувствуя, в свою очередь, как обжигающее семя заполняет его изнутри. Руди торжествующе улыбался дрожащими губами, глядя сверху вниз на все еще дергающегося, задыхающегося и содрогающегося Эрика. Побежденного.

\- Ты чудовище… - сказал ему Эрик, отдышавшись.

\- Я твое чудовище, - уточнил Руди и разлегся на нем, размазывая по их телам свою собственную сперму. Эрик этого не любил и, наверное, сейчас побежит в душ. Хорошо, что у него пока нет сил. Руди по всему видел, что Эрик выжат полностью и еще какое-то время будет вял, покоен и нестроптив. - Нет никого важнее меня. И когда ты меня хочешь, то сразу получаешь, а если кто-то видит, слышит или сплетничает о нас, это их проблемы.

\- Ну вот что ты делаешь, - как-то безнадежно вздохнул Эрик, обнимая его за плечи, гладя по взмокшей и взъерошенной макушке. Руди довольно заурчал и зажмурился. - Так нельзя. Я знаю, что нельзя. Что потом будет плохо. Но с тобой - все равно делаю. И буду делать. - И он замолчал, видимо, сам запутавшись в своей слишком сложной мысли.

 ***

На следующее утро Руди хотелось продолжать мирную домашнюю жизнь, которая так нравилась Эрику. Проснулись они одновременно и, по меркам Руди, отвратительно рано, потому что, памятуя о недавней пропаже, Руди всю ночь спал, не на секунду не выпуская Эрика из рук.

\- Давай я помогу тебе с чем-нибудь, - уговаривал он, пока Эрик варил кофе себе и кипятил воду в чайнике - для Руди. - Ты не можешь все делать сам, у тебя ведь болит спина.

\- Положи это в миску коту, - Эрик придвинул к нему на доске мелко нарезанное сырое мясо. - Мне трудно наклоняться.

Руди ссыпал кусочки мяса в мисочку и громко покискисал по-русски. Августин, уже давно внимательно наблюдавший за хозяином и гостем из угла за плитой, мгновенно кинулся к еде. Руди, умиленный плодами своих трудов, гордо ухмыльнулся Эрику. Но ему тут же захотелось более сложных и ответственных задач, и он в конце концов получил от Эрика ключи от машины и наказ поехать в прачечную на одной из соседних улиц, отвезти грязное белье и забрать выстиранное. Подозревая, что в прачечной никто не говорит по-английски, Эрик написал записку, которую Руди должен был предъявить в качестве верительной грамоты.

\- Чувствую себя грёбаной Красной Шапочкой, - проворчал Руди, натягивая ботинки в прихожей и выслушивая подробные инструкции, напутствия и советы. - Не бойся, любимый, Серый Волк... как ее там?.. - он глянул в бумажку. - Фрекен Хансель меня не съест.

\- Тебя съест полицейский,  если ты превысишь скорость, бросишь машину посреди улицы, въедешь во что-нибудь или в кого-нибудь, будешь слишком пристально смотреть в вырез платья фрекен Хансель (там есть, на что посмотреть, но я этого не говорил), заблудишься или начнешь скандалить с прохожими. Подожди, сейчас я дам тебе еще одну записку, на случай встречи с полицией.

Наконец Руди выскочил из дома и зашвырнул мешок с грязным бельем (простыни с Эриковой кровати были там же) в кабриолет. Поездка прошла благополучно, если не считать того, что Руди сначала перепутал и вручил в прачечной записку, предназначавшуюся для полиции, чем вызвал большое изумление у фрекен Хансель, но они быстро во всем разобрались и поладили без слов, так что на прощанье фрекен Хансель даже угостила Руди большим сочным яблоком - правда, не таким большим и сочным, как те, что скрывались у нее в вырезе платья.

На обратном пути Руди углядел на перекрестке продуктовый магазинчик и на свой страх и риск купил еще десяток стейков, рыбину для кота, пачку чая и каких-то конфет. Конфеты ни он, ни Эрик не ели, но вдруг припрутся Эриковы сестры? Надо же что-то подать на стол. И маман, может быть, любит чай с конфетами. Для Эрика он купил еще и сигарет - тех же, за которыми прошлой осенью бегал чуть ли не по всему Копенгагену, когда Эрик нещадно гонял его по своим прихотям как мальчишку-рассыльного.  

Кассир, объясняясь с ним жестами, с любопытством посмотрел на Руди. Тому сперва показалось, что его узнали и сейчас попросят автограф, но вскоре понял, что это просто интерес к новому лицу, вдобавок, иностранному, в закрытом сообществе пригородных жителей, где все друг друга знают из поколения в поколение. “Ничего, - пообещал себе Руди, забрасывая покупки в машину. - Они еще будут называть меня “Герр Нуреев с Фиалковой улицы”, а не смотреть как на чокнутого интуриста, невесть как забредшего в их уютный городок”. От этой мысли губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке.

\- Что ты за молодчина, - восхитился Эрик (неясно только, искренне или иронически), когда Руди наконец-то вернулся со своими покупками и выстиранными вещами. - Будешь продолжать в том же духе, и мне придется научить тебя готовить.

\- А ты чем занимался? - полюбопытствовал Руди. - Удалось тебе поговорить с матерью?

Его чрезвычайно интересовала реакция фру Брун на ночной концерт.

Эрик беспечно помотал головой.

\- Она сидит у себя и не хочет меня видеть.

\- Ну и хрен с ней. Ну, то есть, я хочу сказать - ничего страшного, - дипломатично поправился Руди.

Эрик вдруг подошел и коснулся его лица. Заглянул в глаза, приподняв голову за подбородок.

\- “You wake in me each bestial sense, you make me what I would not be…” *

 

_[*Авторы просят прощения за “английский в английском”, но не смогли найти точного переводы именно этих двух строк из “Сфинкса” Уайльда. Дословно: “Ты пробуждаешь во мне все животные/чудовищные чувства, ты делаешь меня тем, чем я не хочу быть”. ]_

\- Что?.. - не понял Руди.

\- Ничего особенного, просто я читаю тебе стихи. -  Эрик прошел на кухню и сунул стейки и рыбу в холодильник. - Мне пора к врачу, - прокричал он оттуда.

\- Я тебя отвезу, - вызвался Руди. - Сядешь на заднее сидение и вытянешь ноги, твоей спине будет немного легче.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Эрик, поразмыслив. - Тогда возьми с собой трико и туфли. После мы поедем в театр.

\- О!.. Но что мы будем делать?

\- Что у тебя в следующем сезоне в Ковент Гарден?

\- “Спящая красавица”.

\- Значит, будем учить “Спящую красавицу”.

Руди даже не мечтал, что Эрик будет по-прежнему репетировать с ним после всего, что было. Даже после того, как он, Руди, вывел его из строя.

\- Ээээ… Спасибо, - неуверенно отозвался он. - Эрик, я уже говорил тебе, что ты лучший?

\- Собирайся, - прикрикнул на него Эрик. - Не хочу опаздывать.

Пока Эрик был в больнице, Руди, чтобы не ждать в машине, отправился прогуляться. Он наслаждался возможностью просто идти по улице, а не перемещаться короткими перебежками от дверей до машины. Можно было заглядывать в книжные магазины (все книги на датском, но хоть альбомы по искусству полистать). Заходить в церкви и общественные здания, да хоть в подъезды жилых домов, если они казались интересными. Заглядываться же на хорошеньких белобрысых прохожих, коих было вокруг не счесть, Руди себе строго запретил.

Наконец ноги сами вынесли его к до боли знакомому зданию в псевдобарочном стиле - гостинице “Англетер”. Ухмыльнувшись пробудившимся воспоминаниям и поддавшись порыву, Руди вошел через сверкающие стеклянные двери, придерживаемые швейцаром, и безошибочно проследовал через помпезный холл к бару. Тот самый столик у окна оказался свободен, и он не удержался от того, чтобы заказать мартини. Сейчас бы Руди не стал пить эту дрянь, но тогда он с восторгом набрасывался на все, чего был лишен в Ленинграде, даже на пепси-колу, и мартини казался ему буржуйским шиком.

И вот так они сидели с Марией, потягивали свои напитки и глазели в окно, ожидая Эрика. Мария была недовольна тем, что Руди притащил ее в бар так рано - за пятнадцать минут до назначенного времени. Руди пришел бы и за полчаса, да что там, и за сутки, потому что не мог терпеть. Он сжимал тонкую ножку бокала вспотевшей ладонью и думал, что вот сейчас это произойдет, он увидит Эрика Бруна, неужели это возможно? Наконец Мария сказала: “Да вот же он, Эрик!” Руди как раз смотрел в свой бокал. Когда он поднял взгляд к окну, то никого уже не увидел. Тогда он обернулся - как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Эрик входит в почтительно распахнутую швейцаром дверь. Кажется, швейцар даже наклонил голову, и оно неудивительно, как можно не склониться перед принцем?

Руди во все глаза уставился на приближающегося к их столу Эрика и забыл как дышать. На его глазах свершалось чудо. Он все-таки здесь, ему пришлось прожевать, выпотрошить десятки людей, чтобы нащупать путь, ведущую к Эрику. Как указывающий путь клубочек ниток в какой-то старой сказке. И не жаль всех этих усилий, унижений, снисходительных и насмешливых взглядов, которые он вытерпел. Он добрался до Эрика. Вытащил его со станиц импортных журналов, зубами вырвал из рассказов очевидцев, с плохонькой любительской киноленты. Руди казалось, что он сам, своими руками облек Эрика в плоть, оживил своим желанием увидеть его. Его личная Галатея. Руди переполняла самодовольная гордость, восторг и торжество. Если он сумел сделать так, что сейчас живой, настоящий Эрик сядет ним за один за один стол, будет дышать с ним одним воздухом, то все моря ему по колено, и дальше дело за малым. Божество приветствовало его весьма прохладным кивком и так же сдержанно коснулось губами щеки Марии. Но Руди уже тогда знал, что эту холодность можно перебороть, она - лишь временное препятствие на пути к полному счастью. А счастьем было заполучить Эрика Бруна в личные наставники. Учиться у него. Смотреть на него каждый день. Говорить с ним.

Любовь с первого взгляда, вот что это было. Те чувства, что Руди испытывал раньше, слыша имя “Эрик Брун”, разглядывая чудом попавшие к нему в Ленинград  фотографии, затирая до дыр любительскую видеозапись, не шли ни в какое сравнение с возможностью увидеть его во плоти. Он готовил себя к тому, что Эрик окажется не таким, как он, Руди, себе представлял. Ему было известно множество артистов, впечатляющих на сцене, но в жизни, в лучшем случае, никаких, однако Эрик в их число не входил. О, эта волшебная легкость походки. Эта царственная грация. Печать меланхолии на челе. Некоторая продуманная небрежность облика - ровно в той степени, чтобы казаться живым человеком, а не ожившим манекеном с витрины шикарного универмага: слегка взлохмачены светлые волосы, мягок узел галстука, рукава рубашки подвернуты до середины предплечья, открывая невероятного изящества запястья.

Сила того взрыва была такова, что в холле отеля “Англетер” до сих пор фонило, как в какой-нибудь Хиросиме даже год спустя после бомбардировки. Руди сидел, обернувшись на стуле и уставившись на дверь, как тогда, и не мог прийти в себя, пока официант не подошел справиться, все ли в порядке. Только тогда он очнулся и вспомнил, что настоящий Эрик, наверное, уже закончил свои медицинские процедуры, пока он, Руди, тут ждет, когда в дверь “Англетера” войдет мираж.

Он забрал Эрика у больницы, и они отправились в театр - еще одно памятное место. Их первые занятия с Эриком - совершенно ужасные. Руди узнал, что все, что он умел до сих пор и чему аплодировала публика, на самом деле никуда не годилось. Все приходилось выламывать с корнем, забывать, перекраивать.

А еще приходилось бороться со стояком в обтягивающем трико, когда Эрик правил его позиции, например, клал его ногу себе на плечо, чтобы Руди прочувствовал правильное движение в тазобедренном суставе при выполнении grand rond de jambe jete*.

_[ВИДЕО:[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=av3QVh64d_I ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=av3QVh64d_I) ]_

 Еще и опускал руку ему на внутреннюю сторону бедра и говорил: “Запомни это движение. Вот здесь… Чувствуешь?”

Руди еще как чувствовал.

“Смотри, какие шикарные у тебя, оказывается, линии, - продолжал Эрик, разглаживая его ногу по всей длине и выпрямляя до предела. - Только ты их почему-то никому не показываешь”.

Руди старался держать себя в руках, слушать объяснения, запоминать. Он ведь изначально приехал сюда учиться у Эрика, просто учиться, черт побери. Ничего больше, как он был уверен, ему все равно не светило. Конечно, этого самого большего хотелось. Руди надеялся. Но даже затуманенный обожанием рассудок помнил, что сейчас для него важнее всего учиться. Чтобы не разочаровать западную публику, чтобы не вылететь из солистов в какой-нибудь вшивый кордебалет.

Для разрядки он приставал к Марии с расспросами о том, каков Эрик в постели.

\- Весьма недурен, - ответила Мария, - но он для меня слишком джентльмен.

\- Что это значит? Только в темноте и под одеялом?

\- О боже, нет, конечно! Он очень даже любит пошалить...

Тогда-то Мария и проболталась, что шалит Эрик не только с женщинами. Это сразу ухудшило все дело. Руди и раньше изнемогал в классе, но держался мысли о том, что нельзя рисковать, вываливая свою любовь на записного  бабника (то, как на Бруна смотрят девочки из кордебалета, заметил бы даже слепой). А теперь и вовсе не мог думать ни о чем другом. Послушать Марию - у него, у бедного Рудика, есть шанс не только учиться у великого Эрика Бруна, но и… Чтобы хоть как-то настроиться на работу, он пообещал себе награду: “Когда он будет мной доволен, я его поцелую”.

 ***

 Следующие дни были очень счастливыми.

Руди репетировал партию принца Флоримона с Эриком и мадам Волковой, которая наглядеться не могла на своего прошлогоднего ученика, но ошибок в классе не прощала. Руди как-то очень быстро понял, что она тоже всё знает про них с Эриком, не собирается падать в обморок от ужаса и отвращения, готова их поддержать, но достаточно деликатна, чтобы не лезть с неудобными расспросами.

Руди ездил в прачечную и за покупками. Отвозил Эрика к врачу. Помогал ему надевать и снимать жуткий ортопедический корсет и втирал в его спину лечебные мази.

Родственники Эрика их не тревожили. Эрик один раз позвонил было Берте, чтобы помириться, но она не стала с ним разговаривать. Другие сестры тоже демонстративно сторонились его и приезжали навещать мамочку, только когда Руди и Эрика не было дома. На взгляд Руди, это была просто идеальная ситуация, пусть бы продолжали обижаться вечно. Но Эрик почему-то расстраивался, то и дело вслух строил планы, как собраться всем вместе: с мамой, сестрами, мужьями сестер и по-настоящему представить им Рудика (что вкладывал Эрик в это “по-настоящему”, Руди так и не понял). Если потребуется - то и заставить признать его право находиться в этом доме. Недостижимость этой идиллии мучила его. К счастью, Руди знал, как его утешить.

Фру Брун тоже избавила их от своего присутствия, все время проводя в своей спальне. Не считая того случая, когда она застукала их с Эриком, Руди увидел ее лишь однажды - в окне. Свои наполеоновские планы по обустройству дома заново они с Эриком так и не воплотили в жизнь, но новую садовую мебель все-таки купили. И вот, в том самый момент, когда ее привезли, фру Брун выглянула в окно, привлеченная, должно быть, суетой. Эрик этого даже не заметил, увлеченно руководя рабочими, расставлявшими на веранде новые шезлонги. Но Руди не преминул дружелюбно улыбнуться фоу Брун и помахать рукой. Она тотчас отшатнулась от окна и даже опустила жалюзи.

В тот же день Эрик снял со стен гостиной и столовой все свои фотографии.

\- Я думаю, - сказал он со странной улыбкой, - мама больше не будет возражать.

\- Оставь хоть что-то! - запротестовал Руди. - Теперь получается, что тут висят фотографии всей семьи, а тебя как будто не существует.

\- Ладно, я оставлю вот эту, - Эрик вытащил из коробки, куда свалил реликвии, фото, на котором он был запечатлен подростком, в классе Королевской школы танца, с дико сосредоточенным лицом выполняющим гран батман.

\- Оставь “Сильфиду”! Посмотри, гениальная же фотография.

\- Тебе она нравится, потому что на ней у меня килт задран до ушей и все видно?

Руди даже обиделся.

\- Когда я захочу посмотреть на твои ноги, я на них и без фото посмотрю. Во всех видах. А это просто хороший портрет. Ты на нем такой… юноша-поэт. Ладно, не хочешь оставить, подари мне.

\- Забирай хоть все, - Эрик ногой придвинул к нему коробку.

В тот день Эрик присутствовал на выпускном экзамене в Королевской школе танца. Руди тоже хотел посмотреть, однако Эрик ему не разрешил.

\- Выпускники и так волнуются, - сказал он, - а если еще и ты будешь там сидеть, они вообще умрут.

Но Руди было скучно, и он проводил время за подглядыванием в замочную скважину зала, где шел экзамен. Как и следовало ожидать, у датчан все было скучнее, чем в Вагановском: тут танцевали не номера из настоящих балетов, а какие-то безликие хореографические этюды, просто набор движений, призванный продемонстрировать усвоенное за годы учебы и ничего больше.

Вдруг появился маленький печальный человечек, служивший в канцелярии балетной труппы.

\- Герр Брун? - спросил он у согнувшегося буквой “зю” на замочной скважиной Руди и указал на дверь.

Руди кивнул, но тут же скрестил руки перед собой: дескать, он там, но туда нельзя. Человечек выглядел озабоченным. Он предпринял несколько попыток что-то втолковать Руди, но наконец сообразил, что все бесполезно, вырвал листок из объемного блокнота, оттягивавшего его карман, и набросал записку, которую и сунул Руди для передачи Эрику, когда тот освободится. Руди попытался прочитать записку, но так и не понял даже приблизительно, о чем речь.

Наконец открылись двери, и Эрик вышел вместе с остальными экзаменаторами, среди которых были руководитель балетной труппы, мадам Волкова и другие ведущие педагоги. Руди честно вручил ему записку. Эрик прочитал ее за долю секунды и столь же стремительно помрачнел.

\- Звонила Берта. Матери внезапно стало хуже, ее должны сегодня же увезти в больницу.

Вдвоем они бросились в канцелярию - к телефону. Когда Эрик дозвонился домой, ответила сестра, по крайней мере, Руди различал в потоке датской речи слово “Аза” с вопросительной интонацией. Ох уж эта толпа Эриковых сестриц с дурацкими именами.  

Руди стоял рядом и, как привык, прислушивался к его интонации и следил за выражением его лица. Сначала Эрик был встревожен, потом начал раздражаться. Из трубки несся пронзительный женский голос, скороговоркой вещавший что-то. Эрик несколько раз пытался вставить слово в этот поток, но ему не удавалось, и он только жалобно морщился и старался держать трубку на расстоянии от уха, будто боялся оглохнуть.

\- Ну, что? - спросил Руди, когда Эрик  наконец дал отбой, пробурчав при этом нечто, могущее быть только отборным ругательством.

\- Будь я проклят, если хоть что-нибудь понял, - Эрик присел на край стола. - У нее нашли что-то ужасное в легких, и ее скоро увезут на скорой в больницу. Я, естественно, сказал, что сейчас же приеду, и мне наговорили много всякого: я не нужен, мое присутствие только обеспокоит ее, особенно если я притащу с собой тебя, и прочее в этом роде.

\- Значит, дело вовсе не так плохо, - заметил Руди. - Иначе они даже не вспомнили бы обо мне. Похоже на очередную попытку напугать тебя.

\- Ладно. Если ее отвезут в больницу, мы, по крайней мере, наконец-то узнаем, чем она болеет.

\- Да не болеет она ничем. И никуда ее не отвезут, вот увидишь. Но ты, конечно, можешь для очистки совести съездить домой и убедиться.

Эрик покачал головой.

\- Нет, в самом деле, - настаивал Руди. - Поезжай, если тебе так будет спокойнее.

\- Мы приглашены на обед к мадам Волковой, - сухо напомнил Эрик. - Туда и отправимся.  Не будем портить настроение ещё и ей.  Если я кому-то понадоблюсь, меня всегда можно разыскать. - Оглянувшись и убедившись, что они в кабинете одни, Эрик мимолетно обнял Руди. - И ты прав, надо развлекаться и не вестись на пустые угрозы.

***

За обедом Эрик и мадам Волкова чуть не поругались, обсуждая, кого из выпускников следует взять в труппу. Руди не встревал, не понимая, о чем речь. Ему ни о чем не говорили имена тех, кому, по мнению Эрика, нужно было дать шанс, а по мнению мадам Волковой - ни за что, только через ее труп. Его больше заботило, что датским каникулам через несколько дней настанет конец. Руди уже начали донимать по телефону напоминаниями о том, что его хотят видеть в Нью-Йорке. На какой день заказать билеты им с мистером Бруном?  Эрик пока не дал ответа. Он относился к предстоящей поездке без энтузиазма, и можно было понять, что он не горит желанием ехать в качестве приложения к звезде гастролей, но он дал слово, и Руди собирался этим воспользоваться. Наверное, с его стороны это было эгоистично, но ведь и сам он столько времени просидел в Штутгарте в качестве приложения к Эрику, и ничего.

Слушая жаркий, но корректный спор Эрика и Волковой, рассматривая обстановку ее скромной, но уютной квартирки, Руди ощутил непонятную тоску. Чутье говорило ему, что так хорошо, как было в эти дни, им с Эриком уже не будет. Или будет нескоро. А своему чутью Руди верил. Если бы не чуйка на подставу, рискнул бы он в Бурже удрать, а не поверить сладким обещаниям гэбэшников, что его всего на пару дней отзывают в СССР ради “важного правительственного концерта”, а потом он вернется и продолжит гастроли?

\- Что с тобой? - спросил Эрик, когда мадам Волкова вышла из-за стола, чтобы ответить на телефонный звонок. Он протянул руку под скатертью и ободряюще коснулся колена Руди. - Какой я идиот, тебе, наверное, скучно слушать все это.

\- Эрик, это тебя, - сообщила мадам Волкова, появившись на пороге. Выглядела она напряженной и какой-то растерянной.

Эрик отлучился, но ненадолго. И минуты не прошло, как он заглянул и сказал притихшему Руди:

\- Маме стало плохо по дороге в больницу. Я должен ехать.

\- Эрик, - Руди выбрался из-за стола, с грохотом отодвинув стул, - скажи, мне надо ехать с тобой? Просто ответь честно, как тебе самому будет лучше, потому что я не могу угадать.

\- Не нужно, детка, - ответил Эрик. Мыслями он уже явно был не здесь. - Сейчас не время для демонстраций.

И Руди остался у мадам Волковой ждать новостей. Они старались поддерживать беседу о том, о сем, благо, наконец-то могли поболтать по-русски, но оба то и дело косились на телефон. Эрик обещал позвонить, как  только что-то прояснится. Руди надеялся, что это ожидание не продлится долго и мамашу в больнице быстро выведут на чистую воду. Если же она все-таки чем-то больна, им тоже выгода. Ее оставят там обследоваться  на несколько дней, и тогда дом будет в их распоряжении. И вообще, было уже поздно, Руди хотелось не рассматривать с мадам Волковой ее фотоальбомы 40-х годов, а спать. Ну, то есть, хотелось Эрика и в кровать.

Телефон ожил, только когда они дошли уже до альбома снимков 20-х годов.

\- Алло? - мадам Волкова сняла трубку. Руди беспокойно приплясывал рядом. - О… Эрик, мне очень жаль, мне так жаль!.. Прими мои соболезнования, дорогой, мужайся.

***

По дороге в Гентофте Руди накупил столько бутылок крепкого алкоголя, сколько смог унести. Магазины, естественно, были уже закрыты, и ему пришлось зайти в попавшийся по пути бар и разжиться необходимым там.

Однако оказалось, что Эрик, пока он добирался, уже успел напиться в стельку и отключиться без всякого его содействия. Руди обнял бесчувственное тело и пролежал так до утра почти без сна. Он до сих пор не мог поверить в случившееся. Нет, это очередной шантаж, старая сука просто притворяется мертвой, чтобы увидеть, как Эрик забегает. Завтра они узнают, что произошла ошибка. И тогда Эрик точно съедет отсюда, они с Руди поселятся в отеле, и все будут довольны.

***

Руди лежал в гамаке, тянул водку с клюквенным соком и ждал Эрика с похорон. Эрик предпочел пойти один, хотя, по мнению Руди, уже ничего не мог исправить этой уступкой общественному мнению. На похоронах ему в любом случае была уготована роль неблагодарного сына, бессердечного, самодовольного, поглощенного своими успехами на сцене, преспокойно танцующего то в Лондоне, то в Штутгарте, пока бедная, старая, преданно обожающая его мать боролась с ужасной болезнью, и наконец сведшего эту самую мать в могилу своими гнусными наклонностями (о, неужели это правда? не может быть, чтобы наш Эрик… он всегда казался таким дамским угодником!.. наверное, во всем виноват тот русский тип, да, точно). Можно было себе представить, как это подействует на Эрика и в каком состоянии он вернется. Лучше бы он насрал на всех и взял Руди с собой. Вдвоем легче быть отщепенцами, чем в одиночку. И, в конце концов, Руди бы его защитил, пощелкал по носам нахальных сестриц, радостно сваливающих груз несуществующей вины на его Эрика и тем самым остающихся чистенькими сами. Но Эрик выбрал нести свой крест самостоятельно, а значит, его крест скоро станет крестом Руди. Надо было заранее готовиться к этой миссии: ожидать всяческих проявлений дурного настроения, придирок, жалоб, раздражения. Но Руди тоже устал и хотел расслабиться. Утром фрёкен Хансель (которая первая из местных начала его узнавать и здороваться с “герром Руди”) как-то особенно кокетливо улыбалась, хихикала и наклонялась над прилавком в своем платье с низким вырезом. А все потому, что в предыдущий визит, когда они вместе вытаскивали корзину с выстиранными вещами из подсобки, Руди почти машинально шлепнул фрекен Хансель по заднице. Без всякой задней мысли! Случайно. Они по-прежнему  общались только с помощью жестов, улыбок и запискок Эрика, но фрекен Хансель удалось выразить свою мысль: она не будет против, если герр Руди сходит с ней на танцы в клуб в субботу. Вот афишка. В голове Руди мгновенно зародился пяток сценариев развития событий (в том числе, что даже и на танцы можно не ходить, а решить вопрос прямо тут в подсобке). Но он тут же зло одернул сам себя. У Эрика такие неприятности, а какая-то шлюшка выбрала именно это время, чтобы повертеть задницей.

Из дома послышался стук открывающейся двери. Руди выбрался из гамака и побежал навстречу Эрику.

\- Уже? Я не думал, что так быстро…

\- Освободился пораньше, - криво улыбнулся Эрик и снял темные очки, явив жутко покрасневшие глаза с огромными мешками. - Основная часть уже закончилась, ее кремировали и похоронили, а сидеть с остальными и есть пирог я не стал. Думаю, они только признательны мне за это. Вот что сняли с нее, перед тем как отправить в топку, - он достал из брючного кармана простенький позолоченный медальон на цепочке.

Руди открыл медальон и, как и ожидал, увидел фото очень смазливого и ясноглазого юного Эрика и прядь мягких светлых волос, аккуратно перевязанных ниткой.

\- А я даже не приехал, чтобы держать ее за руку в последнюю минуту, - Эрик тяжело опустился на стул. - Отправился вместо этого в гости. Когда я добрался до больницы, все было кончено. Она умерла без меня.

\- Ты не виноват, - в который раз за эти дни повторил Руди. - Тебе сказали, чтобы ты не приезжал. Так что вини сестриц.

\- Иногда нужно уметь читать между строк и слышать “да” вместо “нет”.

\- Но ты не телепат. И если бы ты все время все делал не так, как говорила твоя мать, а наоборот, представляешь, какой был бы ор? В десять раз больше.

\- Хватит, Рудик, я уже понял, что ты ни о чем не жалеешь. Ты никогда ни о чем не жалеешь, сколько бы другие ни страдали из-за тебя. Иногда мне кажется, что ты появился только для того, чтобы уничтожить меня. Ты забрал у меня все - мое место в Ковент Гарден, мои роли, мое здоровье...

Руди вздрогнул как от внезапного удара.

\- Я не...

\- У меня была семья. Наши отношения с мамой и сестрами не были идеальными или очень близкими, но мы были вместе, поддерживали друг друга. А теперь у меня нет и семьи. Мама заболела и умерла из-за меня, сестры меня ненавидят.

\- Эрик, не надо, это неправда...

Но Эрик упорно продолжал:

\- Вот чего я лишился. А что приобрел? Твой член и твою задницу, причем эти сокровища мне приходится делить с другими желающими.

\- Тебе не приходится ни с кем меня делить! Зачем ты говоришь так? - Руди понимал, что слышит не самого Эрика, а его отчаяние и боль, но все равно от несправедливых обвинений было обидно, и где-то в глубине души начинала ворочаться законная злость.

\- О, нет, только не мелодрама! - Эрик схватился за горло, будто его сейчас стошнит. - Ты скучен, когда начинаешь изображать благородство и достоинство, будь лучше собой. Налей мне, черт побери, выпить и сядь ко мне на колени.

\- Я ничего не изображаю. Это ты хочешь угодить всем, быть для всех хорошим и удобным, от Крэнко до своих гребаных родственников, а груб лишь со мной! - раздраженно выпалил Руди, но все же отправился на кухню за охлажденной бутылкой водки.

Он вручил Эрику стакан с запотевшими стенками, но вторую часть его требования проигнорировал. Он чувствовал, что Эрик на самом деле сейчас вовсе не хочет его. В смысле, не хочет ни трахаться, ни просто обниматься и целоваться. У него есть какие-то другие желания, темные, неприятные. Как прошлой осенью, когда Эрик в присутствии Марии Толчифф и кучи случайных свидетелей унижал его в ресторане.

Но Эрик поймал его за ремень брюк и притянул к себе.

\- Ну давай, детка, помоги мне забыться.

\- Мне кажется, ты сейчас не в том настроении, - Руди попытался аккуратно ускользнуть, но Эрик держал его крепко, а вырываться по-настоящему почему-то казалось Руди неуместным. Это был бы слишком сильный ход, почти как объявление войны. И он все-таки сел на колени к Эрику.

\- Брось, когда тебя заботило мое настроение? - Эрик отставил стакан и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Руди. - Я хочу видеть того самого человека, который в постели орал на весь дом, когда за стеной умирала моя мать. - Он резко распахнул расстегнутую рубашку. - Просто трахни меня так, чтобы у меня не осталось ни одной связной мысли в голове.

\- Эрик, у тебя же болит…

\- Ты мне надоел, - сообщил Эрик, столкнул Руди на пол и сам сполз за ним и навалился сверху.

Руди поморщился - давно не метенный паркет был не самым удобным ложем любви. И вообще, ведь Эрик же не серьезно...

\- Эрик, уймись, - буркнул Руди и оттолкнул его. - У тебя даже не стоит сейчас. Мы оба не в настроении. Хочешь, заведу тебе пластинку или сделаю кофе?

\- Я тебе сейчас врежу. Давай немедленно трахаться, или убирайся отсюда на все четыре стороны.

\- Хорошо, - покладисто кивнул Руди, не зная, как еще его успокоить, и нерешительно сжал его член сквозь брюки, пытаясь пробудить к жизни. - Если ты действительно так хочешь…

\- Пошевеливайся, - потребовал Эрик, пристально следя за его действиями. - Где твоя страсть? Ты даже энтузиазм проявляешь, только когда приспичит тебе самому, а обо мне никогда не думаешь.

Это было ужасно от начала и до конца. Сперва Руди никак не удавалось вызвать у Эрика эрекцию, хотя он перепробовал все способы, какие знал, - и пятерней, и губами, и языком, и здесь полизать, и там сжать… Наверное, дело было не только в скверном настроении Эрика, но и в том, что тот был с дикого бодунища, так как протрезвел после двухдневного алкогольного марафона только ради похорон. Но Эрик упорно считал, что во всем виноват Руди, из природной злостности именно в этот раз демонстрирующий недостаток мастерства и рвения, специально еще больше  раздражая Эрика, когда тому и так паршиво. В конце концов Руди устал от своих бесплодных усилий и взбесился тоже и просто отымел его, грубее, чем сам планировал. Неожиданно это оказалось в масть. У Эрика наконец-то случился стояк, но после этого возникла обратная проблема - он никак не мог кончить, и Руди, скрепя сердце, опять пришлось изображать бывалую шлюху.

Сперва он попробовал снова поработать ртом. Но Эрик вертелся, ядовито комментировал каждое действие Руди, постоянно тянул за волосы, требуя участия в этом безумном диалоге, и вообще вел себя как мудаковатый клиент, пришедший в дешевый дом терпимости и желающий получить полный сервис за свои гроши.

Потом Руди вспомнил, что Эрику нравится, когда это делают пальчиками, и приступил. На этот раз отклик был более заинтересованным, но цель была достигнута только при единовременном комбинировании двух способов, и то далеко не сразу. Когда все закончилось, Руди был полумертв от усталости, на душе было предельно гнусно, изо рта на подбородок текла молофья, которую не было сил вытереть. Впрочем, Эрик милостиво заявил, что это прелестное зрелище.

Потом они, не вставая с пола и почти не разговаривая, вместе докончили бутылку водки, причем Эрик, хотя сам натянул брюки, Руди одеться не позволил, давая понять, что продолжение непременно последует.

\- Но мне холодно, - пожаловался Руди, залпом опрокидывая еще одну стопку, не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни опьянения, ни легкости. Вообще ничего. На самом деле, было лето, и он вовсе не замерз, но ему был неприятен холодный изучающий взгляд Эрика. - Можно я надену хотя бы халат?

\- Нет, - отрезал Эрик. - Я хочу тебя видеть. Уж что-что, а тело у тебя неплохое. Смазливость - единственное твое достоинство, если так посмотреть.

\- А кто той осенью вернул мне мои голые фотографии? - вяло попытался отшутиться Руди.

\- На кой мне фотографии, когда у меня есть оригинал? Ложись, - скомандовал Эрик, потому что Руди сел, обняв руками колени. - Хочу видеть, ради чего я продал душу дьяволу.

И Руди лег, постаравшись принять такую позу, чтобы Эрику было видно действительно все. Блудливо заулыбался, глядя в потолок, рассеянно пробежал пальцами по груди, будто еще не был уверен, хочет ли этого, наконец решил, что хочет, и стал гладить себя уже более откровенно, демонстративно не глядя на Эрика, как будто вовсе забыл о его присутствии.

\- Прекрати, - велел Эрик.

\- Но я тоже заслуживаю немного радости, - Руди ласкал свой живот раскрытой ладонью, иногда задевая пальцами член, но пока не берясь за него всерьез. - Ты со мной так груб… Приходится заботиться о себе самому, а то очень грустно и одиноко.

\- Я сказал: прекрати, - Эрик перехватил его руку, но Руди немедленно пустил в ход вторую, лаская себя очень медленно, с удовольствием, смакуя.

\- Вот видишь, Эрик, если со мной обращаться по-доброму и любя, я умею делать приятно… - он блаженно выгнулся навстречу собственным прикосновениям. - И тебе тоже.

Эрик прижал к полу оба его запястья, а когда Руди принялся игриво дергаться, пытаясь высвободиться и во что бы то ни стало возобновить прерванное занятие, заломил его руки за голову, связал его же брючным ремнем и прикрутил к ножке массивного стола.

Руди удивленно приподнял брови:

\- Эрик? Это еще зачем? Мне же неудобно. Я же говорю, если ты обходишься со мной по-хорошему, с любовью… Я очень много чего умею. А что не умею - придумаю на месте. Не мешай мне придумывать развлечение для нас обоих.

\- Рудик, ты оглох? Я велел тебе не распускать руки. Но ты опять за старое - удовольствия для тебя, а я как реквизит.

\- Нет, милый, что ты, я и тебе хотел удовольствие… - жалобно ответил Руди, елозя по паркету спиной. Происходящее ужасно заводило своей необычностью, и ему отчаянно хотелось хоть каких-нибудь прикосновений, хотя бы просто пола к спине. -  Ты сказал, что хочешь смотреть, и я решил, что тебе понравится так… Тебе ведь раньше нравилось. Эрик, пожалуйста, ну серьезно, развяжи меня. Ты ведь меня знаешь. Мне трудно так лежать. Я не могу терпеть.

Эрик не отвечал и с любопытством естествоиспытателя разглядывал его: возбужденного, извивающегося, опасливо-насторженного. Казалось, что для него это не любовная игра, а научный эксперимент. Вот только Эрик не может решить, что с хорошо зафиксированной подопытной зверюшкой сделать в первую очередь.

Когда Эрик наклонился над ним слишком низко, проверяя крепость узла, Руди рывком приподнялся, желая то ли поцеловать, то ли укусить, но Эрик ловко ускользнул.

\- Пожалуйста, - Руди тяжело дышал и чуть не плакал, - хотя бы потрогай меня сам, если не хочешь развязать. Просто… потрогай. Эрик, прошу! Не будь таким отмороженным! Ты же видишь, меня это ужасно заводит и мне это нужно!

Эрик все так же молча вылил в рот последние глотки водки прямо из горла и толкнул бутылку по полу в угол.

\- Если ты меня развяжешь, я принесу новую, - пообещал Руди, не зная, что еще посулить в обмен на свободу, и Эрик от души расхохотался.

\- Ладно, - хмыкнул он, - ты знаешь, как достучаться до моего черствого сердца.

Рука Эрика потянулась - могло показаться, что к узлу, и Руди следил за ней безумным взором, но, как выяснилось, Эрик лишь коснулся его лица и обвел пальцем очертания рта, задержавшись на шраме. Руди сразу обхватил палец губами, жадно втянул в рот. Хотя бы что-то! Он бесстыдно застонал и изогнулся, будто бы случайно притираясь к бедру склонившегося над ним Эрика. У Эрика, между прочим, тоже стоял ого-го как.

\- Обожаю его, - прошептал Руди, на секунду выпустив изо рта палец и  разглядывая оттопыренную ширинку. - Мне кажется, я кончу, едва его увижу. - И он снова жадно вобрал в рот палец, пока не отобрали и эту малость.

Будто услышав его мысли, Эрик убрал руку и машинально обтер ее о плечо Руди. Тот судорожно облизывался и отчаянно следил за ним взглядом в надежде, что теперь-то Эрик перестанет мучить его (и себя тоже, судя по этому устрашающему стояку). Но надежда оказалась напрасной - рука Эрика спустилась лишь немного ниже, поглаживая шею и замирая над пульсирующей жилкой. Руди охватила непроизвольная дрожь. Это было уже опасно, когда нервный, не очень трезвый Эрик вот так ощупывал его горло жесткими пальцами.  Но Эрик не сделал ничего плохого, он даже спокойно остановился, чтобы перекурить. Столбик горячего пепла упал на грудь Руди, заставив отчаянно взвизгнуть.

\- Что ты орешь? - спросил Эрик, зажимая сигарету двумя пальцами.

\- Мне больно! - обожженное место горело огнем, или так казалось, потому что чувства Руди были обострены до предела. И даже простое прикосновение к коже действовало на все нервные окончания сразу.

Эрик бросил окурок в пепельницу и наклонился, изучая пострадавшее место.

\- Какой ты нежный. Что же будет, если я трахну тебя - без вазелина, потому что я понятия не имею, куда ты его дел?

\- Ох, эти твои угрозы, - Руди взволнованно задышал носом. - Но я кончу еще до того, как ты начнешь. Ты только прикоснешься ко мне своим хуем и… И, и… да хоть так, на самом деле, только сделай уже это наконец.

\- Раздвинь ноги, - Эрик неспешно вытащил из тугой петли пуговицу на брюках.

Руди немедленно выполнил требуемое, даже приподнял бедра, готовясь ждать в такой позе сколько потребуется. Теперь его глаза неотрывно следили за тем, как ползет вниз язычок молнии на ширинке Эрика. Лишь бы Эрик не передумал и не устроил какой-нибудь новый подвох.

Наконец Эрик избавился от одежды и даже издевательски аккуратно сложил черные траурные брюки по стрелкам, чтобы повесить их на спинку стула. Руди ждал, не меняя позы, и наконец был вознагражден, когда любовник опустился между его разведенных бедер. Сначала Эрик проник в него пальцами. Они были сухими и жесткими, но это не имело значения, Руди так жаждал хоть какой-то ласки, что готов был и потерпеть. Но потом Эрик все-таки сделал ему больно, настолько больно, что Руди забился в попытке вырваться и изо всех сил дернул связанными руками, рискуя или собственными плечевыми суставами, или ножкой гребаного стола, но и то, и другое оказалось крепким. Эрик продолжал, не заботясь о его состоянии, и это было ужасно, мучительно и прекрасно одновременно. Крики Руди разносились по всему дому, который наконец-то принадлежал им с Эриком, и никто больше не мог их услышать. Эрик же только сосредоточенно сжимал губы, никак не реагируя на вопли, и продолжал двигать бедрами в том же положении, словно был с надувной куклой, а не с живым человеком.

\- Помоги мне рукой, - взмолился Руди, кусая губы до крови. - Хоть на секунду. Просто потрогай меня… там.

\- Обойдешься, - снизошел до ответа Эрик. - Не весь мир принадлежит одному тебе.

Сейчас не то что весь мир не принадлежал ему - Руди сам не принадлежал себе. На нем не было ни клочка одежды, он был связан и едва мог пошевелиться, чтобы не причинить себе новой боли. Даже ступни и колени ныли от напряжения, ведь приходилось хоть немного приподниматься и практически удерживать Эрика на весу, когда тот, забываясь, наваливался сильнее.

\- Тогда я кончу как девочка, - прошептал Руди. - Просто оттого, что ты меня трахаешь. Сейчас… сейчас… - он зажмурился, ловя ощущения.

Эрику это не понравилось, и он нарочно изменил темп на более рваный и непредсказуемый, чтобы не дать Руди поймать волну. Но Руди был слишком возбужден, чтобы это могло удержать его от сладостных судорог, новых криков и семяизвержения, запачкавшего грудь и живот Эрика.

\- Прости, - сказал Руди, морщась от каждого болезненного толчка, - я ничего не мог сделать, ты ведь меня связал...

Эрик на секунду отвлекся, что дать ему оплеуху - смазанную, лишь скользнувшую по скуле, но обидную.

\- Я все уберу с тебя, - пообещал Руди, жалобно зажмурившись и напрягаясь от боли, не скрашиваемой уже собственным возбуждением. - Если хочешь, языком…

\- Заткнись, - Эрик уперся в его плечи и продолжал его трахать. Руди с ужасом подумал о том, что вдруг он, как это уже сегодня было, опять не сможет кончить. И это будет продолжаться бесконечно.

Но Эрик занимался тем, что ему действительно нравилось, и на этот раз все было в порядке, хотя он несколько раз останавливался и терпеливо отдыхал, не выходя из ошалевшего и обессилевшего Руди, чтобы задержать наступление этой минуты. Но вот он наконец выплеснулся и распростерся рядом с Руди на полу. Его грудь вздымалась тяжелыми толчками.

\- Милый, - вкрадчиво попросил Руди, когда Эрик отдышался и начал подавать признаки жизни, - ты не мог бы все-таки развязать меня?..

Эрик окинул его веселым взглядом и рассмеялся.

\- Черта с два. Я с тобой еще не закончил.

\- Что? - абсолютно искренне изумился и ужаснулся Руди. - Эрик, я едва жив. Я ходить и сидеть не смогу, не то что репетировать “Спящую”.

\- Ничего, у меня есть трость, я тебе одолжу. Мне она как раз больше не нужна. Узнаешь, каково это.

\- Это что, такая месть? - Руди никак не мог понять, куда клонит Эрик и чего от него хочет. - Но я же говорил, и не раз, я согласен делать то же самое по-хорошему. Если тебе так нравится, можешь трахать меня всухую… ну, иногда. Но выламывать мне при этом руки не обязательно.

\- Ты сам себе выламываешь руки. Расслабься и прекрати дергаться, целее будешь, - заботливо посоветовал Эрик. Его забота простерлась до того, что он сходил на кухню за новой бутылкой водки и не только щедро налил себе, но и поднес горлышко к губам Руди, позволяя и ему сделать несколько жадных глотков.

***

Руди исхитрился открыть входную дверь, не выпуская из рук покупки - две бутылки виски, одну коньяка, блок сигарет и пакет с горячими блюдами из ресторана. Блюда следовало прикончить в первую очередь, пока не остыли, и Руди сразу достал их и разложил по тарелкам. Хорошо, что у них теперь была чистая посуда. Эрик даже в разобранном состоянии был ценителем порядка, ему скоро надоело жить в свинарнике, который развели они с Руди за все последние дни, прошедшие исключительно в пьянстве и ебле, и он нашел в себе силы позвонить в контору по найму, чтобы им прислали приходящую горничную. Она поначалу опасливо косилась на странных хозяев, один из которых даже не говорил по-датски, но вскоре поняла: все, что от нее требовалось, - оставаться невидимкой и побыстрее делать работу.

\- Эрик! - позвал Руди, разложив рядом с тарелками вилки и ножи (по правилам: нож справа, вилка слева). - Кушать подано!

Эрик выбрел откуда-то из глубин дома неверной походкой, босой, одетый в одни лишь черные твидовые брюки. И, конечно, с сигаретой в зубах. Горячие блюда он, как и опасался Руди, проигнорировал, зато сразу потянулся к бутылке виски. Руди ловко выхватил ее у него из-под носа и заодно сграбастал две другие бутылки.

\- Бухло получишь, только когда поешь.

\- Дай сюда.

\- Хуй. Нет, в самом деле, Эрик, ты должен есть. Хотя бы иногда. Посмотри только, что я тебе принес, - Руди придвинул к Эрику тарелку с большим и аппетитным розовым стейком из лосося.

Тут раздался телефонный звонок, и Руди побежал к аппарату. Отвечать на звонки теперь было его обязанностью, несмотря на то, что он не знал датского. Эрик не хотел ни с кем разговаривать и не отключал телефон только потому, что иногда звонили Руди.

Когда он снял трубку и ответил, сквозь ужасающие помехи, какой-то вой и скрежет, пробился далекий-далекий женский голос:

\- Руди? Руди, это ты?

\- Марго? Привет! Что-то случилось, или ты просто так звонишь?

\- Вообще случилось, дорогой. Я завтра вылетаю в Нью-Йорк, но тебя почему-то со мной нет.

\- Я же сказал, что полечу из Копенгагена.

\- Но ты до сих пор не назвал день, когда случится это эпохальное событие. Все наши менеджеры очень обеспокоены.

Руди горестно застонал.

\- Марго… Сейчас все зависит от Эрика. Ты ведь знаешь, что у нас случилось?

\- Знаю, и я бы выразила Эрику глубочайшие соболезнования от нас с Тито, если бы он согласился со мной поговорить. Это действительно ужасная потеря, и мы оба молимся за него. Но я надеюсь, милый, ты не думаешь, что раз у Эрика случилось несчастье, то теперь весь мир должен остановиться? Давай ты прилетишь завтра, а он присоединится к тебе позже, когда сможет?

\- Я не могу оставить его одного, - Руди умолчал о своих опасениях, что Эрик не присоединится к нему вовсе. И вообще, того гляди съедет с катушек сам, а заодно окончательно взорвет мозги и Руди. Или же, без ежеминутного пригляда, допьется до белой горячки. - Он в ужасном состоянии. Дай нам еще день-два, время ведь есть.

\- Мы с тобой хотели танцевать па де де из “Корсара” на открытии гастролей… - печально напомнила Марго.

\- И мы будем его танцевать! Я ведь не отказываюсь прилететь!

\- Но если ты не прилетишь заранее, мы не успеем его отрепетировать, а оно такое сложное.

\- Марго, я танцую “Корсара” уже четыре года. Я всё помню. Мы просто бегло пройдемся по шагам…

 

_[ ВИДЕО:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIv2q21tDr4 &t=233s] _

 

\- Я не могу бегло! Я его совсем не знаю!

\- Тогда давай отложим “Корсара” на другой раз, а пока возьмем что-нибудь такое, что мы оба знаем наверняка. “Черное” па де де?..

\- “Черное” па де де танцуют Кристофер и Линн.

\- Не волнуйся, я прилечу и разберусь, кто и что танцует. А пока скажи кому-нибудь из администраторов, чтобы позвонили мне… скажем, через полчаса, - добавил Руди, желая поскорее успокоить Марго, пока она не разобиделась вконец. - И мы выберем рейс.

Закончив разговор, Руди вернулся в столовую. С удовлетворением он отметил, что стейк из лосося уменьшился в размерах. В основном Эрик раскрошил его вилкой, но кое-что, похоже, съел. Зато объем виски в одной из бутылок уменьшился разительно. Удержавшись от озвучивания требований доесть все и разного рода ультиматумов, которые все равно не подействуют, Руди со вздохом уселся на свой стул, снабженный дополнительной подушкой.

\- Эрик, - начал он, - нам с тобой сейчас надо решить…

\- Я никуда не поеду, - отрезал Эрик, слышавший разговор с Марго.

\- Но ты обещал мне!

\- Только не говори, что собираешься требовать от меня выполнения обещаний, несмотря ни на что.

\- Эрик, но ты же не можешь сейчас остаться один, - Руди выразительно посмотрел на бутылку. - Ты себя в гроб загонишь. Тебе надо сменить обстановку.

\- Ты смеешься? Только этого мне сейчас не хватало - всей этой свистопляски, которая всегда поднимается вокруг тебя: приемов, прессы, пьянок, скандалов… Я этого просто не вынесу, ты что, не понимаешь?

\- Но ты можешь не ходить на приемы. Будешь гулять и отдыхать. А вечером мы с тобой будем ходить по музеям, выставкам и театрам.

\- Да, конечно, - саркастически рассмеялся Эрик. -  Я помню, как это было в Штутгарте. Музеи и выставки, ага, как же! Мы из отеля лишний раз выглянуть не могли. А в Нью-Йорке все будет в сто раз хуже.

Руди устало закрыл лицо ладонями.

\- И что ты предлагаешь?.. Если хочешь, я откажусь ехать в Нью-Йорк. Я не сильно потеряю от этого в деньгах. И скоро уже начнется сезон в Лондоне. Марго ужасно расстроится, но она всё понимает и это тоже поймет.

Эрик пристально смотрел на него.

\- Ты сейчас ждешь, что я начну тебя отговаривать? Что я скажу: “Нет, Рудик, ни в коем случае, ты должен танцевать, это превыше всего”? Но ведь правда в том, что тебе не нужны никакие индульгенции. Даже если я этого не скажу, нет, даже если я буду умолять тебя остаться со мной, ты все равно улетишь. И мы оба это знаем.

\- Нет, - Руди отчаянно помотал головой. У него вскипал мозг, и он не мог понять, является ли причиной тому недопонимание сложносочиненных английских конструкций, или же Эрик чего-то недоговаривает, желая чтобы Руди догадался сам, чего его душеньке больше хочется.  - Это неправда, я хочу быть с тобой! Но, Эрик, почему я непременно должен приносить жертвы для этого?

\- Потому что иначе жертвы придется приносить мне, а я и так принес их достаточно. Хватит с меня. От тебя один хаос и разрушения.

\- Ты все еще не можешь простить мне твою спину? Я же не специально! Черт, Эрик, я ненавижу, когда ты злишься на меня! - Руди вдруг порывисто вскочил и перегнулся через стол к Эрику, заглядывая ему в глаза. - Хватит, Эрик, ну пожалуйста, не мучай меня. Давай просто любить друг друга. Уступать друг другу по очереди. Я ведь приехал к тебе в Штутгарт…

\- Э-э-э… Лучше бы ты этого не делал… Блядь, бутылка!!

Бутылка опрокинулась на столешницу, пролив несколько унций драгоценной жидкости, но Руди немедленно усугубил, схватив ее за горлышко и швырнув об стену.

\- Начинается… - вздохнул Эрик, даже не оглянувшись.

\- Ты достал! - заорал Руди. - Я ношусь с тобой, как с гребаным бриллиантовым яйцом! Я ни для кого этого не делал! Ни для кого! А ты вытираешь об меня ноги, трахаешь меня как уличную шлюху и гоняешь за покупками!

\- Вот и славненько! Раз так, собирай вещички, детка, и, наконец, оставь меня в покое. Ты это хотел услышать? Вот оно - разрешение катиться в Нью-Йорк и ко всем чертям заодно.

\- Нет, - всхлипнул Руди. Боже, почему он такой жалкий, почему всегда начинает плакать и задыхаться от ужаса, стоит только представить, что Эрик хочет его бросить? Он плакал так только из-за Эрика, больше не из-за кого.  - Нет, нет, нет...

Снова зазвонил телефон, и Руди, утирая нос рукавом, бросился отвечать. Как он и предполагал, это оказался администратор гастролей. Руди попросил его подобрать для них с Эриком самый поздний рейс, какой только возможно, чтобы ему прилететь без риска опоздать к выходу на сцену. Это было, конечно, безумие - танцевать сразу после такого перелета. Еще свеж был в памяти Руди жуткий перелет в Нью-Йорк в январе, когда он все 9 часов не выпускал руку Эрика. И только благодаря этому, наверное, не разгромил салон, никого не убил и не напился до бесчувственного состояния, даже сошел на землю на своих двоих.

Но сейчас важно было выиграть время, чтобы уговорить Эрика полететь тоже.

\- Для нас взяли билеты на послезавтра, - сообщил он, появившись на пороге гостиной.

\- Я понимаю, тебе, как всегда, плевать на мои слова, но должен предупредить тебя, что я по-прежнему никуда не лечу, - с нетрезвой витиеватой словоохотливостью отозвался Эрик, скручивая крышечку второй бутылки.

Руди алчно пригляделся, не удастся ли вырвать ее из рук Эрика. Не бить, а выпить в один глоток самому.

\- Но, может быть, ты еще передумаешь, - тихо сказал он. Не давить, главное, не давить. Выдержка. - Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты передумал?

 

**Нью-Йорк. 1962 год**

 

Как показали события, сделать он не мог ничего. Эрик категорически отказался лететь в Нью-Йорк, а Руди уже было поздно отменять свой приезд - мгновенно, будто только и ждали его отмашки, заработала махина из рекламы, продажи билетов, печати афиш и упоминаний в радиопередачах.

Нет, на самом деле, он мог и на это положить с прибором, но это было против его правил. Руди никогда не отменял выступлений, на которые уже согласился, даже по состоянию здоровья. Это было железно. Зрители не должны страдать.

\- Ты можешь приехать ко мне, когда захочешь, - повторял он, ходя за Эриком по дому в день отлета. - А потом приедешь в Лондон, правда? И... ты ведь будешь есть? Хоть понемногу, но каждый день. Я не прошу тебя, чтобы ты не пил, Эрик, я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты и ел тоже.

Эрик в ответ только сердито хмыкал, отмахивался от Руди как от назойливой мухи и пил свой виски.

Руди уехал в аэропорт в одиночестве, заливаясь слезами, и не мог успокоиться до самой посадки в Нью-Йорке (только то и помогло ему пережить полет без обычных страхов, что он был полностью опустошен и измучен). Как и предсказывал Эрик, в Нью-Йорке прессы и безумных поклонников в аэропорту было еще больше, чем в Штутгарте. Руди едва не растоптали, хотя на этот раз и он был готов, и принимающая сторона тоже не щелкала клювом и обеспечила его охраной. Его усадили в лимузин и увезли в отель, а всего через пару часов он, полумертвый от джетлага и полностью истощенный эмоционально, должен был танцевать с Марго в концерте, открывающем гастроли, “черное” па де де, которое он, как и собирался, отобрал у другой пары - Линн Сеймур и Кристофера Гейбла. Руди сам не знал, как ему удалось продержаться. Временами на сцене он чувствовал, что выпадает из реальности, но Марго потом уверяла, что ничего такого не заметила, и публика, судя по всему, не заметила тоже.

На следующий вечер было их “Лебединое озеро”.

Каждый раз, когда у него случалась свободная минута, Руди пытался дозвониться до Эрика, но тот не подходил к телефону - оставалось надеяться, лишь потому, что по-прежнему не хотел ни с кем разговаривать, а не потому, что допился до смерти или дошел с голоду.

Впрочем, вскоре Эрик подал признак жизни. Руди получил от него письмо - длинное, написанное неразборчивым почерком, совершенно безумное и всесторонне рассматривающее один животрепещущий вопрос: они с Руди постоянно ссорятся, мучают друг друга, часто расходятся даже в незначительных вопросах, не могут быть постоянно вместе из-за своих графиков, так не лучше ли им расстаться?

Руди сидел на полу у большого панорамного окна, за которым сияли огни Парк-авеню, остановившимся взором смотрел на измятое письмо, валяющееся рядом на полу, и удивлялся, почему оно вызывает в нем так мало чувств. Почти никаких чувств, по сравнению, скажем, с запиской, которую Эрик оставил на подушке в Штутгарте.

Он на четвереньках дополз до бара (почему-то не получалось встать), достал бутылку водки и хорошенько приложился. Набравшись, таким образом, сил, он решил все-таки позвонить Эрику и поунижаться привычным образом, но Эрик, как обычно, не отвечал. Хотя он мог бы приблизительно рассчитать срок доставки письма адресату, и, потирая ручки, сидеть в обнимку с телефонным аппаратом.

\- Ну и иди нахуй, - сказал Руди, обращаясь к гудкам в трубке. - Ты понял меня? Иди нахуй, Эрик Брун. Хочешь меня бросить - давай уже, бросай, но не надо больше писать мне этой срани. Уйди от меня. Сдохни. Сделай уже что-нибудь. Решись. - И Руди залился злыми слезами и разбил об пол телефон.

Он надел темную куртку, надвинул на глаза мягкую фуражку, сунул в карман недопитую бутылку водки. И, поколебавшись, баночку вазелина, который продолжал по привычке всюду таскать с собой, надеясь, что Эрик передумает и приедет мириться. Спустился в лифте вниз и хотел выйти из отеля, но, проходя сквозь двойные двери, успел увидеть снаружи репортеров, развернулся и отступил назад в холл. Надо думать, у служебного входа та же картина. Ну что за жопа. Что ему теперь, и гульнуть нельзя?

Но Руди был не из тех, кто легко сдается, и, пометавшись по холлу, он придумал, что делать.

Через минуту он ворвался на кухню ресторана, игнорируя квадратные глаза персонала.

\- Привет, ребята, у кого тут есть машина?

\- У меня есть мотоцикл... - отозвался наконец молодой парень в белом поварском колпаке, первым вышедший из ступора.

\- Отлично, - Руди достал стодолларовую купюру. - Будешь моим водителем сегодня.

Жаль, что мотоциклист сам был не очень - жирноват, на вкус Руди смугловат и к тому же прыщеват. А то можно было бы и не ездить далеко.

Зато мотоцикл был прекрасен, помимо всего прочего, тем, что предполагал ношение шлема. Это сразу решило вопрос маскировки. Двое парней, выскочивших через подъезд для служащих и забравшихся на побитый жизнью драндулет, не вызвали никакого интереса у карауливших снаружи папарацци.

Руди совершенно не знал Нью-Йорк, но кой-какие адреса невольно откладывались в памяти, когда  он прислушивался к чужим разговорам. Например, к трепу Глена и Скотти, когда они шумно спорили, где официанты симпатичнее и доступнее, а еще в том клубе на Седьмой есть приватные комнаты, и у шеста танцуют, конечно, ужасно, я бы из благотворительных побуждений поставил им пару номеров, зато танцуют в одних плавках. Ах, Глен, в плавках это не интересно. Помнишь, как на Перри-стрит был бассейн прямо на крыше, со строжайшим дресс-кодом: купаться можно только в костюмах Адама? Руди тогда слушал с затаенной завистью, страдая от того, сколько всего в жизни проходит мимо него, и косился на Эрика, надеясь, что тот заинтересуется хоть чем-нибудь, хоть танцами в плавках у шеста. Можно же просто посмотреть, это ничего не значит! Почему Глен и Скотти позволяют друг другу развлекаться, и это не сказалось на крепости их чувств? Может, Эрик задумается об этом? Но на лице Эрика в эти минуты откровений было написано только одно: “Когда же вы двое заткнетесь?..”

\- Отвези меня на юг Седьмой авеню, - велел Руди водителю мотоцикла, перебрасывая ногу через сидение. - А потом ты подождешь меня на улице, и, возможно, мы поедем еще куда-нибудь. Не вздумай съебаться, пока ждешь. Вопросов не задавать. Потом привезешь меня обратно в отель. Тогда получишь вторую сотку. А если у тебя хватит мозгов молчать о том, где ты был, что видел и кого возил, я тебя вообще озолочу. Купишь себе новый мотоцикл или чего там.

***

Поваренок честно заработал свои две сотни, наутро в сохранности доставив Руди в отель и даже заботливо подняв его в номер, потому что сам Руди был настолько пьян, что не мог сделать ни шагу.

Едва упав на кровать, Руди провалился в глубокий и тяжелый сон. На периферии сознания он отмечал, как в комнату то входят, то выходят какие-то люди, кто-то повышает голос до противного визга, кто-то шикает. Вот его омыла волна парфюма Dior, и прохладная женская ручка легла на лоб. Вот еще какие-то добрые, милые люди снимают с него сапоги, куртку, заблеванную, залитую водкой и еще черт знает чем футболку. И наконец оставляют в покое.

Он ощутил себя в силах разлепить глаза, только когда тени на полу стали удлиняться. Он со стоном попытался повернуть голову и чуть не заблевал постель. Но его тут же подхватили и поддержали маленькие, но сильные ручки. Марго придержала его голову, заботливо убирая со лба грязные слипшиеся волосы. Затем в руки Руди сунули большую чашку с каким-то вонючим горячим напитком. Руди протестующе и жалобно замычал, но Марго была непреклонна и не отходила от него, пока Руди, морщась и кашляя, не выпил эту отраву до дна. Впрочем, в голове почти сразу же начало проясняться.

\- Хочу умереть, - простонал Руди, снова падая на кровать и слабыми дрожащими руками натягивая простыню до подбородка.

\- Лучше прими ванну, дорогой, - посоветовала Марго, ставя на стол пустую чашку. - Как хорошо, что сегодня не наш спектакль, правда? Спасибо тебе, что ты так ответственно выбрал время для своего загула. Твой халат уже в ванной. А когда придешь в себя - для тебя есть письма, в том числе из Копенгагена.

\- Читал я это письмо из Копенгагена.

\- Как ты мог его читать, когда оно запечатано?

Руди резко сел, не обращая внимания на закружившиеся вокруг стены, и схватил конверт. Действительно, это было новое письмо от Эрика, должно быть, отправленное вдогонку к тому, первому: “Дорогой Рудик, когда ты уехал, я чувствовал себя так, будто что-то умерло во мне, будто я не увижу тебя больше никогда. Только ты остался в моей жизни, единственный, кого я люблю и кто жив для меня…” Дальше Эрик не то чтобы извинялся, но предлагал считать предыдущее послание порождением его отчаяния и душевной боли. Письмо завершалась словами любви и надежды на скорое свидание.

Как и в Штутгарте, Эрик побоялся окончательно сжечь мосты, только теперь он даже не стал ждать, когда Руди первым выйдет на связь.

Руди начал разбирать нервный смех, переходящий в жалобный вой. Встревоженная Марго вернулась от дверей и снова принялась гладить его по голове, но он не мог ей ничего сказать, кроме:

\- Все в порядке. Все хорошо.

Все в самом деле было в порядке. Теперь Руди знал точно, что Эрик никуда от него не денется. Правда, плохая новость была в том, что и ему никуда не деться от Эрика. Прошедшей ночью Руди встретил многих, он даже счет потерял всем, кого трахнул, но вся эта толпа уже перестала для него существовать, а Эрик… Эрик все еще был тем, над чьими письмами Руди ревел как дитя, так, что слезы размывали чернила. И если бы не это второе письмо, еще сутки, максимум двое молчания, и Руди бросил бы этот грёбаный Нью-Йорк, бросил гастроли, купил бы билет на самолет и рванул в Копенгаген. Чтобы, если потребуется, валяться на пороге дома перед запертой дверью, вымаливая у Эрика каплю жалости, снисхождения и последний шанс исправиться.

Он придвинул к себе телефон (надо же, разбитый вечером аппарат уже заменили!) и наудачу, ни на что особенно не надеясь, попробовал еще раз дозвониться. Он настолько не верил в успех, что был готов положить трубку уже после второго или третьего гудка, но вдруг услышал щелчок и голос Эрика.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал ему Руди, от неожиданности и волнения забыв все остальные слова. - Люблю, люблю, люблю.

\- Я тоже очень люблю тебя, детка, - выдохнул Эрик из своего Копенгагена на другой стороне земного шара. Сколько у них там времени? Должно быть, около полуночи.

\- Я знаю, - откликнулся Руди. Обычно в их разговорах о любви это была реплика Эрика, но сейчас ее, наверное, впервые произнес он.

***

Руди пробрался в свою уборную, с трудом растолкав плотный строй светских персон, репортеров и поклонников, каким-то чудом просочившихся за сцену. Все они, как водится, накинулись на него, едва он ушел с поклонов за кулисы. Его всегда удивляло: эти люди правда не замечают, что он потный как лесоруб, и ему бы хоть душ принять и смыть этот мерзкий, поплывший, превратившийся в кашу грим, прежде чем обниматься с ними, болтать, пить шампанское и подписывать их дурацкие карточки? И все больше убеждался - не замечают. Затуманенные похотью глазки светских львиц и кинозвезд видят… Он не знал, что они там видят, но явно не взмыленного, ошалевшего и раздражительного от усталости и отголосков сценической эйфории Руди. Он спрашивал Марго - всегда ли так с американской публикой? Но она отвечала: нет, мой милый, никогда такого массового безумия не было. Только с тобой началось.   

Больше всего удручало то, что сумасшедших дамочек в алмазах и шелках было в разы больше, чем сумасшедших юношей.

Руди устало затворил за собой дверь гримерки и первым делом увидел Мориса, который вскочил со стульчика в углу, на котором терпеливо ждал его прихода, и, конечно же, тоже кинулся обниматься.

\- Это невозможно, но с каждым разом ты танцуешь все лучше и лучше, - бормотал он и покрывал поцелуями лицо, шею, плечи Руди, пользуясь тем, что тот слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться.

\- Ты заделался балетным критиком? - огрызнулся Руди, когда ему позволили вздохнуть. - Откуда тебе знать, хорошо я станцевал или плохо? Об этом может сказать только Эрик. Ну, может быть, еще Найджел, но Найджел скорее соврет и заговорит зубы.

\- Ну… да, я ничего в этом не понимаю, - смиренно согласился Морис. - То есть, я не профессионал в данной области. Но, ты знаешь, оценивать искусство можно по-разному, в том числе и не обладая профессиональным понятийным аппаратом, исключительно эмоционально, так сказать…

\- Какой же ты невыносимый пиздабол.

\-  ...В этом смысле то, что я увидел сегодня, было как удар молнии по всем нервным окончаниям, как… Прости, что?

Руди познакомился с Морисом, когда ему пришла фантазия приобрести маленькое изображение Иоанна Крестителя, неизвестный художник XVII века. Морис был экспертом на аукционе и прочел Руди целую лекцию об этом лоте. Поначалу Руди интересовал только Иоанн Креститель и стартовая цена, которая, по его мрачному подозрению, стала бы для него выше, если бы он прослушал лекцию до конца. Но где-то на середине этой лекции он заметил, что у эксперта роскошная золотистая шевелюра, узкое породистое лицо, неплохая фигура, которую подчеркивал приталенный пиджак, и вдохновенно жестикулирующие красивые руки с длинными тонкими пальцами. В общем, лекция закончилась в предусмотрительно запертом кабинетике Мориса на столе, заваленном каталогами и фоторепродукциями, и лектор перешел в собственность Руди вместе и Иоанном Крестителем. В качестве бесплатного комплимента, так сказать.

С тех пор Иоанн Креститель отправился посылкой в дом Гослингов в Лондон, а Морис банным листом приклеился к Руди. К счастью, ему хватало деликатности или боязливости не виснуть на Руди прилюдно. Только смотрел жадным влажным взором и глупо улыбался. Но наедине Морис постоянно ластился, искал, как угодить, дарил маленькие подарки, а заодно разбирал почту, следил за гардеробом Руди, вызывал такси и бегал за мелкими покупками. И никогда не дулся, не капризничал и не возражал, что бы Руди ни говорил и ни делал. Если в это время Морис и продолжал работать и заговаривать клиентам зубы в своем аукционном доме, Руди этого никак не замечал. Все время Морис торчал рядом с ним и смотрел преданно-счастливыми глазами, пока его не выгоняли.

\- У меня для тебя сюрприз, - сообщил Морис, благоговейно следя за тем, как Руди расстегивает пропитанный потом колет и ищет на столе губку для смывания грима.

\- Опять? И что на этот раз?

\- Я взял отпуск на месяц, - Трепещущий от удовольствия Морис отыскал губку среди банок и палеток с гримом и вложил ему в руку. - Ты понимаешь, что это значит? Я смогу поехать с тобой в Лондон. А дальше, может быть, смогу найти работу там…

\- Маврик, нахрена?

Морис беспомощно захлопал ресницами и повторил еще раз, стараясь произносить слова проще и четче. Совсем за идиота держит Руди?

\- Чтобы мы с тобой могли быть вместе. Всегда. Разве не этого мы хотим?

\- Я этого точно не хочу, - Руди энергично плескался над раковиной, разбрызгивая по всем стенами воду и брызги смываемого грима.

\- То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы все закончилось вот так - ты уезжаешь, и это все?..

Руди не требовалось оборачиваться, он легко мог представить, какое сейчас лицо у Мориса - ошарашенное, умоляющее. Жалобные интонации говорили сами за себя.

\- Я надоел тебе? - продолжал ныть Морис. - Я допустил какую-то ошибку?

\- Нет, но скоро надоешь. Поэтому лучше нам попрощаться, пока этого не случилось. - Руди опустился на стул и наклонился, чтобы снять туфли, вернее, только обозначил это движение, и Морис сразу рухнул на колени, чтобы помочь ему разуться. Руди позволил это. Раз уж он тут, пусть хоть пользу приносит, а не просто достает со своими пиздостраданиями.

Но Морис, кажется, расценил оказанное ему доверие как знак, что решение о его отставке еще не принято окончательно.

\- Может быть, я все-таки поеду в Лондон? - предложил он. - Не в качестве твоего бойфренда, а просто так… Как друг!

\- _“Там, в стране далекой, есть у меня жена”_ , - насмешливо напел себе под нос Руди по-русски.

\- Прости, я тебя не понял?..

\- Говорю, ты мне на хуй не упал в Лондоне - ни как друг, ни как кто. Можешь ехать, куда хочешь, но рядом со мной не светись. В Лондоне кое-кто будет тебе очень не рад. И не вздумай попасться ему на глаза.

\- Руди, милый мой, дорогой, любимый, ты ведь несерьезно, а? Это такая проверка?  - заскулил Морис, так и замерев с туфлей в руке.

\- Если начнешь истерику, вылетишь со свистом прямо сейчас, - предупредил Руди. Ну почему все любят выяснять отношения, когда он так устал? - И я не забуду сказать охране, чтобы забрали у тебя пропуск. Но если заткнешься и будешь снова славным и милым Мавриком, то останешься со мной и сегодня, и завтра. А послезавтра можешь проводить меня в аэропорт. Дай-ка мне полотенце.

***

Потом, уже в номере отеля, как следует натрахавшись, Руди велел Морису лежать тихо как мышка и даже не шевелиться и принялся звонить Эрику. Нужно было, в самом деле, узнать, когда ждать его в Лондоне.

Господи боже, просто услышать в трубке далекий голос Эрика - наслаждение гораздо более сильное, чем, секс со взвинченным до истерики и оттого еще более пылким и смелым Морисом. Хорошо, что можно получить и то, и другое сразу, но, если бы Руди пришлось выбирать, он бы без раздумий и колебаний предпочел разговор с Эриком самой феерической ебле с кем-нибудь другим.

\- Любовь моя, - повторял он, сжимая трубку так крепко, что пластмасса жалобно хрустнула, - я так соскучился по тебе, у меня нет больше сил выносить нашу кошмарную разлуку...

Идиот Морис сдавленно всхлипнул и тут же был награжден страшным взглядом и пинком в бедро.

\- Рудик… - начал Эрик и почему-то умолк.

\- Я буду в Лондоне в эту пятницу. Только не говори, что ты не будешь меня ждать! Можешь не встречать меня в аэропорту, знаю, это тебя всегда расстраивает. Я буду даже больше рад, если ты встретишь меня дома. Лежа в кровати. Без пижамы… Может быть, ты даже заранее сам позаботишься и о других нужных мелочах. Чтобы нам не терять ни секунды времени… М-м-м?

\- Рудик, послушай меня...

Но Руди уже вошел во вкус и в предвкушении облизывал губы. Как жаль, что начинающийся снова стояк достанется дурачку Маврику.

\- Я буду в своей черной кожаной куртке. Я не помню, мы пробовали, не раздеваясь?.. Надо попробовать. Особенно, если ты к моему приезду будешь уже готов. Главное, не вылезай из кровати! У меня есть ключи.

\- Рудик, видишь ли… Я принял приглашение в Сидней.

\- ЧТО, блядь?!

\- Это только на три месяца. Я знаю, звучит ужасно, но они пролетят быстро для нас обоих, ведь мы оба будем в работе…

\- Эрик! Блядь! Нет! - Руди мигом выскочил из постели, подхватил аппарат и заметался по комнате, насколько позволяла длина провода. - Ты не можешь вот так меня снова бросить! И Сидней… Это же какая хренова даль! Как я туда попаду, у меня же начинается сезон в Лондоне?! Просто издевательство!

Маврик заинтересованно приподнял с подушки заплаканное лицо и прислушался к разговору. Когда же Руди выкрикнул в трубку:

\- Я ненавижу, ненавижу тебя, гад!!! - и дал отбой, Маврик откровенно обрадовался, просто весь засветился. Он с нежным приглашающим стоном потянулся навстречу Руди и распахнул объятия.

Но Руди словно не заметил этого.

\- Тебе пора, - сухо сказал он.

\- Что?..

\- Говорю, уебывай отсюда. Я хочу побыть один.

\- Но мы же собирались...

Руди издал рык, которым еще в Ленинграде пугал до слез Аллочку Сизову. Схватив Маврика за картинно простертую к нему длань, выдернул его из кровати и пинком направил к дверям. Следом полетел ком из одежды, причем кое-что важное (например, Мавриковы брюки) осталось в номере, но Руди захлопнул дверь, прежде чем Марвик успел сообщить об этом.

 

**Лондон. 1962 год**

 

Руди полюбил звонить в Сидней по вечерам, когда приходил домой после спектакля или с репетиций. Мод и Найджел, вновь приютившие его в своем гостеприимном доме, сделали Руди подарок - провели линию для второго телефонного аппарата  в его комнату. Возможно, конечно, эта щедрость объяснялась тем, что супругам просто-напросто надоело быть невольными слушателями долгих ежедневных сеансов секса по телефону. Но, как бы то ни было, теперь все были довольны. Руди приходил домой, ложился на кровать в распахнутом халате, ставил на прикроватную тумбу бутылку водки и приступал.

Как правило, Эрик брал трубку после седьмого или восьмого гудка, обозначая свое присутствие обреченным стоном.

\- Рудик, - сказал он однажды, - ты хоть знаешь, что у нас здесь шесть утра?

Руди иногда пытался звонить в другие часы, но шесть-семь утра по сиднейскому времени было лучше всего: Эрика гарантированно можно было застать дома, тогда как днем или вечером он мог не подходить к телефону. Или был занят, или не хотел. Пару раз Руди со скуки звонил партнерше Эрика Соне Аровой, которая тоже была в Сиднее. Посмеиваясь, Соня полушутя жаловалась, какая странная у нее судьба:  улаживать дрязги между бывшим женихом и его, жениха, любовником. А ведь они с Эриком были официально помолвлены в Дании, Рудик об этом знает? Рудику было пофиг, потому что в те годы ему было одиннадцать лет, он жил в Уфе, и они с Эриком еще не знали о существовании друг друга на этом свете. Поэтому, объяснял он Соне, у него к ней никаких претензий. Зато претензии были у Сони: Эрик повадился приходить к ней каждый вечер, уже изрядно выпивши, и несколько часов подряд жаловаться на Рудика. Выставить его из номера у бедной женщины не было никакой возможности, потому что тогда Эрик ударялся в еще большую истерику. И Соня была вынуждена отказываться от всех собственных планов на личную жизнь или ее видимость и до глубокой ночи гладить Эрика по головке.

\- Может быть, - осторожно спрашивала она, - тебе не стоит так давить на Эрика? Он все еще не до конца оправился после смерти матери.

\- Что значит “не давить”? - недоумевал Руди. - О чем вы все говорите?

\- Ну, может быть, не звонить ему так часто? Он из-за тебя не высыпается. Как я поняла из его слов, ты требуешь слишком много внимания, он не может столько тебе давать.

Прежнего Руди эти слова встревожили бы не на шутку, но теперь-то он знал, что Эрик на самом деле любит его и скучает не меньше, чем Руди скучает по нему, просто ему надо иногда принимать эту позу затраханного во всех смыслах и измученного обожанием принца. И он с легким сердцем звонил Эрику по утрам и висел на трубке до тех пор, пока тому не приходило время собираться на класс.

\- Любимый,  - Руди, как сам считал, заходил издалека, - что тебе снилось сегодня?

\- Мне редко снятся сны, детка, особенно когда я так устаю.

\- Ага, а устаешь ты от выпивки. Мне Соня все рассказывает.

\- Вы что, спелись? - Эрик хрипло смеялся со сна. - Это прямо сюжет для хоррора, когда бывшая и нынешняя пассия объединяются, чтобы свести меня в могилу. Один утренними побудками, другая - нотациями про нездоровый образ жизни.

\- Не волнуйся, мы не обсуждаем с ней, какой ты в постели. - На самом деле Руди неоднократно допытывался у Сони, что же все-таки происходило между ней и Эриком, когда бедному Рудику было одиннадцать лет, но та неизменно отшучивалась и отказывалась откровенничать.

\- Как прошла “Спящая”? - Эрик предпочел сменить тему: если разговор зашел о том, каков он в постели, значит, скоро начнется “на мне сейчас халат, а под ним ничего” и прочие увлекательные беседы.

\- Неплохо, - Руди пожал плечами, хотя Эрик и не мог этого видеть. - Еще Аштон ставит для нас “Армана и Маргариту”. Это балет про шлюху, знаешь ли.

\- Спасибо, что пояснил, но я вообще-то знаю этот сюжет. Итак, ты сейчас на подъеме, да, Рудик? Даже до Австралии докатилась твоя слава, и после “Спящей” в Лондоне все газеты в Сиднее печатают твои фотографии, как будто это событие мирового масштаба.

\- Хуйня это все, ну что ты опять за свое, - Руди тоже умел предугадывать, куда хочет свернуть мысль любимого. Нужно было срочно менять русло беседы. - Там у вас очень жарко, в Австралии?

\- Нет, не особенно.

\- Ты спишь в пижаме или без?

\- Рудик…

\- Если в пижаме, то сними ее сейчас. Сделай это для меня. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста…

\- Мне через три часа надо быть в классе, я спал всего четыре часа…

\- У-у-у-у-у-у….

\- Ну ладно. Как ты, интересно, собираешься проверить, снял я пижаму или нет? Может, я, наоборот, надел их две поверх трусов и майки?

\- Эрик! Не обламывай мне игру! Если ты действительно снимешь с себя все, я это узнаю. Почувствую. И услышу по скрипу кровати. О, как она скрипит, эта кровать, когда… Давай, сделай это, любовь моя, я не могу ждать.

***

Они умудрялись не только заниматься сексом по телефону, но и ссориться тоже. Самая крупная ссора произошла, когда Руди станцевал последний спектакль из тех, в которых был заявлен, и загорелся желанием устроить себе отпуск и слетать в Австралию.

\- Детка, я не думаю, что это удачная идея, если вспомнить Штутгарт, - недовольно ответил Эрик, узнав об этих планах.

\- Ты заебал вспоминать свой Штутгарт! В Австралии меня вообще никто не знает. Особенно без грима с фотографий из “Спящей”. И… А если я прилечу инкогнито? О, ты будешь выдавать меня за безвестного бедного поклонника… Как мистер Брун встретит незнакомца, доступного, обожающего его, мечтающего только о...?

\- Незнакомец, ты отравил мне жизнь в Лондоне и в Штутгарте. На очереди Сидней?

\- Ну Эрик, мы так давно не виделись…

\- Интересно, останется ли в мире уголок, где я смогу спокойно жить и танцевать? Похоже, только Россия, туда ты за мной не сунешься.  Меня примут в Кировский, как думаешь?

\- Иди нахуй, - и Руди бросил трубку.

Он проявил невиданную выдержку и не стал звонить Эрику на следующий день, и на следующий, и еще. И даже Соне не звонил. Чтобы укрепиться в своей решимости, он не ночевал у Гослингов, где искушение позвонить было слишком сильно, и  вместо этого стал каждый вечер болтаться на Кингс-роуд, откуда было не позвонить при всем желании. Свой улов он приводил в пустующую квартиру на Роланд-Гарденс, которая когда-то была их с Эриком домом, а теперь превращалась в его холостяцкую берлогу. Но медвежья шкура, все-таки купленная, так и валялась неаккуратным рулоном в углу, скаля клыки на долго не задерживающихся гостей. Камин, медвежья шкура и прочие излишества - это только для Эрика, а если не для него, то, значит, ни для кого вообще.

Но холостяцкое существование было слишком обременительным во многих аспектах. Однажды утром Руди понял, что больше не может без домашнего горячего завтрака, без фирменного омлета Мод и горячих колбасок, и поехал к Гослингам. Оказалось, что там его ждет письмо: _“Дорогой Рудик, я обидел тебя в нашем последнем разговоре, как много раз прежде, но я уже как-то говорил тебе, что нужно уметь читать между строк и слышать “да” вместо “нет”.  Когда я говорю, что не нужно приезжать, на самом деле, это значит, что надо приехать в любом случае, быть со мной и любить меня”*_.

 

_[ * Слегка искаженный перевод настоящего послания Эрика из Австралии]_

 

Руди перечитал послание несколько раз и спрятал в шкатулку, где хранил блокнот со своими личными записками и письма Эрика.

Почему с Эриком всегда так сложно? Ведь можно просто любить друг друга, не играя в эти бесконечные утомительные игры. Чего проще - сразу сказать: “Приезжай ко мне скорее, детка, я так хочу тебя увидеть и трахнуть…” И Руди бы давно уже сорвался и приехал в этот чертов Сидней. Но нет, принцу Эрику надо обязательно поломаться.

 

**Сидней. 1962 год**

 

Никто не мог осознать в полной мере, каким подвигом любви являлась для Руди поездка в Австралию. Перелет длился двадцать с лишним часов - почти сутки сплошного кошмара. Сначала взлет, и ты обмираешь от страха, когда шасси отрываются от земли, потом блюешь в специальный блевательный пакетик, потому что из-за перегрузок твой желудок сжимается и перекручивается. Затем самолет поднимается над облаками, и его начинает болтать и заваливать на одно крыло, и ты уссываешься со страху, причем в буквальном смысле слова - начинаешь бегать в туалет так часто, будто у тебя застарелый простатит. Наконец курс проложен, и только ты привыкаешь к мысли, что самолет вроде как летит и не падает, и вообще, большая часть катастроф случается при взлете или посадке, а в полете - практически никогда, как начинается гроза или вы попадаете в зону турбулентности. Все это время ты не можешь ни есть, потому что тебя безостановочно тошнит, ни спать, потому что хрен тут уснешь. Наконец, посадка предлагает те же удовольствия, что и взлет - блевательный пакетик, заложенные уши, ощущение, что череп вот-вот лопнет из-за перегрузок, и наконец панический ужас при мысли, что сейчас вы ебанетесь о полосу асфальта, которая неумолимо приближается за иллюиминатором.

К физическому дискомфорту добавлялся психологический. Уже больше года прошло со дня событий в Ле Бурже, и не счесть, сколько Руди с тех пор летал по всему миру, но он все еще крайне неуютно чувствовал себя в аэропортах, международных транзитных зонах, на паспортном контроле (где его временный паспорт беженца изучали с особенным тщанием, а у Руди потели ладони и замирало дыхание). Масла в огонь его паранойи неустанно подливал добрейший Шандор Горлинский, который тоже впадал в панику, если Руди предстояло лететь куда-то в одиночестве. Вернее, когда Руди летел танцевать (чтобы потом принести Шандору в клювике его законный процент), то все в порядке, побоку опасности, но если Руди приводили в аэропорт личные дела, то начинался сеанс запугивания. Помни, что за тобой все еще охотятся, а международный аэропорт - идеальное место не только для побега, но и для похищения. В аэропорту ни с кем не вступай в разговоры и не заводи никаких знакомств, ты понял, Руди, никаких, даже если очень захочется. Не соглашайся никуда “пройти”, даже если те, кто тебя зовет, представляются полицейскими или сотрудниками миграционной службы. Пусть они хоть показывают служебные удостоверения, все равно никуда с ними не ходи, чуть что - сразу громко зови на помощь, всегда старайся быть там, где людно, лучше раздать парочку автографов, чем подвергать себя опасности, вообще автографы в аэропорту - это хорошо, привлекай к себе побольше внимания, чтобы все глазели, и держи в поле зрения представителей службы безопасности аэропорта.

Руди был готов убить Шандора за эту игру на его страхах, но, как оказалось, именно она его спасла в тот день, когда он летел в Австралию.

Спустя восемь часов полета самолет должен был сесть для дозаправки в Каире, и Руди поначалу не видел в этом ничего плохого (кроме того, что в этом полете ему предстоят два взлета и две посадки и, соответственно, все неповторимые ощущения в двойном объеме). Но, поскольку он сидел в первом классе, недалеко от кабины пилотов, от его внимания не укрылась странная сцена, которая произошла, когда они приземлились в Каире. На борт самолета сразу поднялись типы в штатском, прошли в кабину и предъявили требования, очень возмутившие экипаж. Пилоты даже начали кричать, что куда-то там пожалуются, на что им ответили, что они могут жаловаться сколько угодно, но сначала должны выполнить требования властей. И вскоре по салону разнесся голос командира:

\- Дамы и господа, от лица авиакомпании приношу извинения за доставленные вам неудобства, но, ввиду террористической угрозы на Ближнем Востоке, представители египетской пограничной службы настаивают, чтобы все пассажиры покинули самолет и прошли дополнительный паспортный контроль.

Вскоре - весьма оперативно - подали трапы, и пассажиры, вздыхая и ворча, но все-таки дисциплинированно потянулись к выходам. Вместе с ними вышел и экипаж и выстроился внизу. Недисциплинированный Руди упорно сидел на своем месте. Когда дело происходило в аэропорту, все, что хоть немного отклонялось от привычного порядка вещей, сразу включало в его мозгу сигнал тревоги. Под прикрытием шторки он осторожно посмотрел в иллюминатор и увидел, что возле самолета, наблюдая за пассажирами, спускающимися по трапам, стоят те самые типы в штатском, которые заходили в кабину, а рядом с ними - другие типы, тоже в штатском, но на арабов не похожие. Они о чем-то переговаривались, Руди следил за тем, как движутся их губы, и вдруг понял: это - русские.

Его охватил смертельный холод. Он вцепился в подлокотники, как будто это могло его спасти. Столько времени он боялся этой минуты, но никогда по-настоящему не верил в возможность ее наступления и не заготовил никакого плана. И вот она пришла, эта ужасная минута, а он совершенно беззащитен.

\- Сэр, - над его креслом наклонилась последняя задержавшаяся в салоне стюардесса, юная круглолицая блондинка с ямочками на щеках, - простите, но пассажиров просят покинуть самолет и пройти дополнительный паспортный контроль в терминале.

\- Часто такое бывает? - спросил Руди едва слышным, потускневшим голосом.

Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть она ответит, что это обычное дело. Неприятно, потому что задерживает вылет, но не беда.

Однако стюардесса недовольно покачала головой:

\- О нет, сэр, впервые. Странно это. Мы ничего не поняли. Мы не нарушали никаких правил. Но это, знаете, местные спецслужбы, лучше с ними не спорить. Может, правда вычислили террориста на борту? - девушка хихикнула, но с нарастающей тревогой следила за тем, как страшно искажается его лицо, как его заливает смертельная бледность. - Сэр?..

\- Я не пойду, - Руди машинально закусил палец.

\- Но как же?..

\- Они пришли за мной. Они… - Руди не знал, как объяснить. Эта пиздюшка - редкий случай, - похоже, не имела никакого представления о том, кто он такой, и не было ни времени, ни сил рассказывать ей свою долгую запутанную историю. - Они меня убьют.

\- Так вы правда террорист?!

\- О господи, нет, конечно, - Руди разобрал истерический смех. - Я просто танцовщик.

\- Ну да, мне наши девочки тоже про вас сказали, что вы танцуете в балете, - стюардесса серьезно покивала. - Но я вижу, что с вами все не так просто. Ой, сэр, - воскликнула вдруг она, бросив взгляд в иллюминатор, - кажется, эти люди идут сюда.

Руди дрожащими руками вытащил из кармана бумажник, открыл и выгреб из него все купюры - доллары и фунты вперемежку.

\- Помоги мне, - он сунул смятые купюры в руку девушки. - Спрячь меня где-нибудь. Это все, что у меня есть с собой, но когда мы прилетим в Австралию…

\- Что вы, сэр, - запротестовала она, возвращая ему деньги, - я вам просто так помогу. Идите в туалет, скорее! Там и спрячетесь. Только мне придется вас запереть, иначе они откроют дверь и вас увидят.

Возможно, по здравом размышлении Руди не согласился бы оказаться запертым в туалете, это же натуральная мышеловка, но в тот момент он не мог рассуждать, типы в штатском в самом деле поднимались по трапу, и он позволил стюардессе схватить себя за руку и затащить в кабинку.

\- Чувствую себя девушкой Бонда, - подмигнула она, прежде чем закрыть дверь и запереть ее большим ключом, похожим на гаечный.

Руди отшатнулся от собственного отражения в зеркале - жуткого свинцово-бледного лица, покрытого испариной, как целлофановой пленкой. Обхватил себя за плечи и сел на пол, втиснувшись между унитазом и рукомойником. Зубы выбивали такую дробь, что, возможно, было слышно за дверью, и Руди сжал челюсти, но тогда зубы стали отчетливо скрежетать.

Он слышал шаги нескольких пар ног в салоне самолета. Кто-то спросил с акцентом:

\- В самолете еще остались пассажиры?

\- Нет, - ответил милый голосок стюардессы, - все ушли, я проверила.

\- У вас… э-э-э… все пассажиры в наличии? - спросил другой голос, тоже говорящий с акцентом. - В смысле, кто купил билеты?

\- Один опоздал на рейс, - безразлично доложила стюардесса.

Кто-то потянул на себя дверь, за которой прятался Руди.

\- Не работает, - сказала девушка. - Пользуйтесь соседним, если надо.

Стукнула дверь соседнего туалета. И, наконец, послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Но перед тем Руди услышал, как кто-то отчетливо и без акцента сказал по-русски: _“Пошли”_. Он, кажется, отключился от ужаса, потому что совершенно потерял счет времени и опомнился, только когда салон наполнился шарканьем ног и голосами возвращавшихся пассажиров.

В замке заскрежетал ключ, и заглянула стюардесса.

\- Эй, как вы там? Успели заложить бомбу, мистер террорист? Идите на место и не забудьте пристегнуться. Они ушли, а мы взлетаем.

Руди встал сначала на четвереньки, потом поднялся на ноги, схватившись за раковину и чувствуя, как от неудобной позы затекло все тело, а в голове шумит, как бывает после обморока. Неужели спасен? А если гэбэшники решат еще раз проверить салон напоследок, или оставили “жучка”… или… или... Эрик, блядь, Эрик, если я доберусь к тебе живым, думал Руди, обхватывая себя трясущимися руками в безуспешных попытках унять дрожь, я больше не на секунду от тебя не отойду. Наручниками пристегнусь. В доме запремся. Будешь даже в сортир меня возить за ручку.  

Кое-как он добрался до салона первого класса, заполз в свое удобное кресло-кровать и завернулся в плед. Громче загудели двигатели, самолет начал движение по взлетной полосе.

Между креслами прошла стюардесса с подносом конфеток от укачивания. Наклонившись к Руди, весело подмигнула.

\- Ты уверена, что не хочешь денег? - спросил он, сгребая целую пригоршню конфеток.

\- Не-ет, - ответила она, абсолютно счастливая, возбужденно блестя глазами. - Это было круто. Не знаю, что у вас за война, но я в ней на вашей стороне.

\- Ты смелая, - одобрительно кивнул Руди, взглянув на девушку с новым интересом. Не слишком броской наружности, с мягкими боками и пухлыми ножками. В других обстоятельствах Руди бы и не заметил ее, но сегодня она его лучший друг. Только что пережитый животный ужас отступал, и вместо него навалилось облегчение, кураж и желание отпраздновать возвращение в мир живых и свободных. Так что, не подойди она к нему, Руди прошелся бы по салону второго класса и кого-нибудь для себя выбрал. Поощрительный приз. - Проводишь меня до того туалета? Кажется, я забыл там кое-что.

Стюардессу звали Джейн, она работала в авикомпании полгода.

\- Ну, я точно девушка Бонда, - хихикнула она, протискиваясь следом за Руди в кабинку.

К счастью, все пассажиры дрыхли, и их предприятие прошло незамеченным.

***

В Сиднее Руди быстро пропустили через зону паспортного контроля, после чего служащий аэропорта какими-то тайными путями повел его не в общую зону прилета, а в отдельный, совершенно пустой зал. Эта встреча была организована Эриком по их предварительной  договоренности, чтобы Руди мог избежать столкновения с прессой, но ему все равно было неуютно идти за незнакомым человеком через пустые служебные коридоры, настоящий лабиринт, из которого он никогда не сможет выбраться сам, если придется убегать (наученный горьким опытом, Руди уже намечал пути к бегству и старательно считал повороты).

Но самый настоящий ужас сковал его, когда он оказался в абсолютно пустом зале прилета и вместо Эрика увидел там очередного невзрачного типа средних лет. В штатском, разумеется.

Руди медленно попятился, не сводя взгляда с незнакомца. Поблизости не было ничего, что можно было бы использовать для защиты - только голые стены казенного помещения. А незнакомец дружелюбно скалился, как ни в чем не бывало.

\- Мистер Нуреев? Меня прислал ваш друг. Пойдемте со мной, я отвезу вас к нему.

\- Хуй тебе! - выпалил Руди. - Вторая попытка, да, _товарищ_?

Мужчина недоуменно заморгал, но Руди этого уже не увидел, потому что пытался открыть ту дверь, через которую его привели, но она уже не поддавалась.

Руди заметался загнанным зверем. Почти добраться до цели, пережив такой кошмар, и так глупо попасться в последний момент! Ах, зачем он согласился пойти за служащим аэропорта? Где была его осторожность! Нет, живым он гэбэшникам не дастся. Можно выброситься в окно через стекло, кажется, там нет решеток...

\- Мистер Нуреев, я все-таки прошу вас пройти со мной. Времени мало.

Тут все мысли кончились, потому что у него сдали нервы, и он принялся колотить в дверь руками и ногами, что-то громко крича и сам не понимая, что. Откуда-то прибежали служащие аэропорта в форме, обступили их с незнакомым мужиком, Руди бился в истерике и требовал вызвать полицию, пригласить британского консула, французского консула, сделать звонок в посольство Панамы и звонок Джеки, да, той которая Кеннеди.    

Наверное, Руди рано или поздно добился бы того, чтобы к нему вместо всех перечисленных лиц пригласили бригаду неотложной психиатрической помощи, но товарищ в штатском сумел убедительно доказать, что его зовут Ноэл Пелли, он директор по связям с общественностью Сиднейской оперы, и мистер Эрик Брун попросил его встретить в аэропорту мистера Нуреева и сопроводить к нему на квартиру. Мистер Брун не смог сделать это сам, опасаясь избыточного внимания прессы.

В качестве решающего доказательства мистер Пелли вручил все еще настороженному и чуть ли не рычащему Руди письмо от Эрика: “Мой дорогой Рудик, какое счастье, что ты прилетел. Можешь полностью доверять человеку, который передаст тебе это письмо. Как ты и хотел, я буду ждать тебя дома, _полностью готовый_ , обо всех мелочах позабочусь, et cetera. Ключ у тебя есть”.

Ключ в самом деле лежал в том же конверте, что и записка.

Руди истерически всхлипнул и нервно утер лицо рукавом, с трудом веря, что все в порядке. Эрик его ждет. Эрик его любит. Сейчас он поедет к Эрику. И, может быть, даже обойдется без приветственного скандала.

Он не помнил, как мистер Пелли помог ему получить багаж и вывел из здания аэропорта, где огромные вентиляторы под потолком не давали застояться теплому воздуху, под палящее солнце. Измученному Руди показалось, что он попал в огромную русскую баню - влажно и жутко жарко. Он позволил усадить себя в машину и провалился в полуотключку, игнорируя вежливую светскую беседу на тему “как долетели? какая погода в Лондоне?”. Охуенно, блядь, долетел, не видно, что ли, хотя бы по тому, как мы встретились? Мистер Пелли, не смутившись его молчанием, принялся рассказывать об Австралии, о здешней молодой балетной труппе, о том, как им повезло заполучить к себе мистера Бруна, и обо всем том, что они видят за окном. Еще вчера Руди было дико интересно побывать в Австралии, подумать только, тут ведь живут кенгуру и эти.. как их?.. Но сейчас никакие кенгуру его не волновали.

Наконец автомобиль припарковался возле стильного современного небоскреба, смотрящего окнами на залив. Мистер Перри помог Руди занести чемодан в лифт, изысканно попрощался и предоставил подниматься на нужный этаж самостоятельно. Лифт полз бесконечно долго - Эрик жил на самом верху.

Наконец Руди был у цели. Открыл дверь ключом, затащил внутрь чемодан и огляделся, поражаясь стилю квартиры: огромная, светлая, с яркой мебелью преимущественно из прозрачного, как леденец, пластика - вся такая современная, будто из фантастического фильма.

Ну, и где тут большая спальня? Руди мог бы просто окликнуть Эрика, но так было неинтересно. И он отправился на поиски, не снимая ни куртки, ни сапог, ни даже фуражки. Комнат как таковых в этой квартире не было, огромное пространство было разделено на зоны перегородками из пластика и стекла и даже какими-то непонятными тростниковыми ширмами. Наконец в надежно укрытом от избыточного солнечного света уголке, за раздвижными дверями обнаружилась кровать.

Руди засунул руки в карманы и бесшумно ступил на ковер с чудовищно длинным ворсом. То, что, считалось в Австралии кроватью, оказалось подиумом, на котором могло разместиться человек шесть. Предусмотрительно, ничего не скажешь, мысленно похвалил Руди неведомого дизайнера.

Усталости как не бывало, все страхи оказались забыты. Эрик приподнялся ему навстречу, как будто только что проснулся. Простыня соскользнула с его обнаженного торса мягкими складками, к сожалению для Руди, задержавшись на бедрах и не не упав еще ниже. Проникающие сквозь ширмы приглушенные солнечные лучи позолотили кожу и белокурые волосы Эрика, придав им теплый персиковый оттенок.

Руди издал счастливый вздох, но еще минутку постоял на месте, любуясь. Ему понравилось выражение нетерпения на лице Эрика и то, как он быстро облизнул губы.

Единственным, что портило идеальную картину, была бутылка виски - Руди прищурился, - почти пустая, поблескивающая на прикроватной тумбочке. Эрик скрашивал ожидание привычным способом?

Эрик без всякой стыдливости сдернул с себя простыню, и устоять против такого приглашающего жеста было уже невозможно. Руди со стоном восторга набросился на него и изнасиловал, сожрал, выпил до дна. Покрывал жадными поцелуями, то ругаясь, то шепча слова любви, временами чуть не плача от избытка чувств, от облегчения, что он, преодолев ради Эрика все испытания, все ужасы полета, избежав сибирских лагерей и прочих кошмаров, все-таки добрался сюда, и теперь они непременно будут счастливы.

 

**КОНЕЦ второй части.**

**Продолжение следует.**

**31 августа - 1 октября 2017**


End file.
